Le foyer de la dernière chance
by boadicee
Summary: Eren est un adolescent qui passe son temps à traîner dans les rues, se battre, se droguer, boire et coucher partout. Il est en permanence avec sa clic, jusqu'au jour où il se fait choper par la police. Le juge lui laisse 2 choix : purger sa peine dans la prison pour mineur où se réadapter socialement au foyer de la dernière chance.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le choix

**Chapitre 1 : le choix**

Trois adolescents étaient adossés au mur d'un hangar désinfecté. C'était leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils se retrouvaient tous les jours ici afin de boire et de fumer quelques joints. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne fréquentaient plus le lycée. Ils ne fréquentaient même plus leur famille, squattant à gauche ou à droite dans des bâtiments vides, passant leur temps à voler ou des fois même à se prostituer pour gagner du fric.

- Eh Eren, passe moi la bouteille avant de tout descendre à toi tout seul.

- Fait pas chier, Jean, j'ai même pas bu une gorgée. Connie, t'as finit de le rouler ou c'est pour demain ?

- Ça va je me dépêche. Mais le papier est pas top. Le gâcher pas les gars, c'est la dernière dose.

- Ben va falloir qu'on tire au sort qui va aller se faire enculer ce soir, annonça Jean.

Ils firent tourner le joint et se délectèrent de chaque bouffée qui s'en échappaient. Ils ouvrirent une deuxième bouteille de vodka. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus de mélange et buvaient les alcools pures.

Quand ils furent enfin stone, ils décidèrent de tirer au sort celui qui devrait se débrouiller pour trouver l'argent pour faire le plein d'herbes rapidement. Ils utilisèrent le jeu pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Ce fut Eren qui perdit au jeu. Il essaya de contester, mais ses gestes étaient devenus tellement lent qu'il tomba aux pieds de Jean. Connie éclata de rire, aussitôt rejoint par Jean. Ils finirent tous à terre.

- C'est quand même chouette la liberté, lança Connie.

- J'te le fais pas dire. Pas de contrainte, on fait ce qu'on veut quand on veut. La grande vie quoi.

- Tiens les gars va falloir se relever, on a de la visite. Regardez qui passe par là. La bande d'intello. Ils ont peut être du fric pour nous.

- Occupes toi en Jean. Si t'as besoin d'aide on viendra en renfort, mais bon ils ont pas l'air costaud.

- Putain les gars, pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'Eren doit être en forme pour ce soir et moi je tiens la bouteille.

Jean se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe des premiers de la classe.

- Ben alors les gosses on s'est perdu ? faut pas traîner dans certaines rues. Il pourrait vous arriver des malheurs vous savez.

- On ne fait que passer, répondit le petit blond.

- Ben voyons. Pour passer dans cette rue faut s'acquitter de la taxe.

- La rue appartient à tout le monde. Laissez-nous passer.

- Vous avez entendu les autres ? La rue est à tout le monde.

- Vas y Jean, montre leur que cette rue est une propriété privée, lança Connie.

Eren observait la scène le regard brumeux. Il trouvait le blondinet bon à croquer. Il se le taperait bien. Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la troupe.

- Dit Jean, j'ai une idée. S'ils ont pas les moyens de payer cash, ils peuvent toujours payer en nature. Surtout le blondinet.

- Hum pourquoi pas. Le brun est pas mal aussi.

- Alors les gars, c'est 100 € par tête ou alors se sera un passage dans le hangar. A vous de voir, nous sommes dans un jour de bonté.

Le blond semblait garder son sang froid et observa les deux voyous. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Il saisit le poignet de son camarade et décida de prendre la fuite.

Jean et Eren, mirent quelques secondes avant de réagir et ils se mirent à courir après les deux intellos. Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin de la rue les ayant perdu de vue.

- Putain, fait chier Jaeger, t'aurais pu aller plus vite.

- Et toi alors. T'avais qu'à les coincer plus rapidement.

Ils se cherchèrent quelques secondes avant de voir Connie arrivait en courant les flics à ses trousses. Ils décampèrent rapidement et se séparèrent pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Eren entra dans un hôtel de très bas de gamme où il avait sa chambre depuis longtemps. C'est là qu'il faisait généralement ses affaires de cul. Le propriétaire fermait l'oeil contre un pourcentage des gains. Il monta dans sa chambre miteuse et s'allongea sur le lit, dont on pouvait douter de la fraîcheur des draps. Il avait encore quelques heures devant lui avant d'aller faire le tapin. Il espérait tirer le gros lot ce soir. Il ne regardait plus depuis longtemps l'âge du mec qu'il se tapait. Du moment qu'il avait le blé, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il avait même réussit à avoir quelques clients réguliers.

* * *

><p>Il était plus de vingt deux heure quand Eren sortit de l'hôtel pour se rendre dans la rue des gens comme lui. Il savait qu'il n'y resterait pas longtemps car il était l'un des plus jeune et il avait un beau cul. Il patienta tranquillement adossé à un poteau quand une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur. La fenêtre s'abaissa sur un homme au regard strict. Il n'avait pas l'air très grand et surtout il avait une coupe presque militaire.<p>

Eren s'approcha lentement.

- Alors on est seul ce soir ? On cherche un peu de compagnie ?

- Combien, gamin ?

- Ça dépend de la prestation que tu souhaites.

- Le pack complet.

- 350 cash.

- Monte derrière alors.

Eren sentit l'entour-loupe. Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua aussitôt pour partir en courant. Il entendit une deuxième porte claquer et un coup de sifflet. Putain son 6ème sens ne l'avait pas trompé. C'était un flic. Deux géants blonds se positionnèrent devant lui.

Merde il était coincé. Il repartit vers la droite et sauta sur le grillage pour l'enjamber. Au moment où il allait basculer de l'autre côté, il sentit deux mains puissantes lui saisirent une des jambes et le tirer violemment vers le bas. Il tenta de se débattre, mais les deux blonds le maintenaient fermement à plat ventre sur le sol, les deux mains dans le dos.

- Je t'avais dit que tu le ferais fuir.

- T'as gueule Erwin. On l'a eu c'est le plus important. J'vous laisse l'embarquer, on se retrouve demain au tribunal.

- Lâchez moi primates dégénérés.

- Oh tout doux le morveux. Pour toi la rue c'est finit.

Ils le menotèrent et le traînèrent dans la voiture banalisée. Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat ne fut qu'insultes et coups de pieds dans le siège des deux flics. Eren leur promit même de les mener lui même en enfer. Arrivé au commissariat, il fut emmené dans la zone des mineurs et enfermé dans une cellule seul. Il continua son cinéma une bonne heure, avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Il décida de profiter d'un peu de confort, qu'il aurait sûrement l'occasion de fuir tôt ou tard.

* * *

><p>- Debout le mioche. C'est l'heure d'aller voir le juge.<p>

- T'as gueule, j'irais voir aucun juge.

- Mais on te demande pas ton avis. Allez ramène toi ou je viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

- Allez vous faire foutre, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Mike, ferme la porte derrière moi le temps que je le menotte.

- Pas de problème Erwin.

Eren se retrouva seul avec le fameux Erwin. Il faisait presque le double de taille de lui et la corpulence n'en parlons pas. Il se mit aussitôt dans un angle de la cellule qu'il trouva vachement trop petite. Il essaya de le contrer quand il arriva sur lui, mais il fut intercepté et de nouveau plaqué au sol. il commençait à en avoir marre d'embrasser le sol. Une fois les poignets menottés dans le dos, il fut remis debout. On l'emmena dans la même voiture que la veille jusqu'au tribunal. Arrivé sur place, un homme au crâne rasé se présenta comme son avocat. Dans la salle d'audience, il reconnu le nain de jardin qui était responsable de son arrestation. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas du regard.

Il fut installé dans un box à côté de son avocat. On lui retira les menottes.

Le juge entra et tout le monde se leva.

- L'audience de ce jour sera présidé par le Juge Daris Zackley. Affaire numéro 1 : L'Etat contre Monsieur Eren Jaeger, 17 ans, coupable de vol en bande, agression, possession de drogue et prostitution.

- Bien, bien. On ne va pas traîner longtemps. Monsieur Jeager, d'après le rapport de police, vous avez été arrêté en plein acte de prostitution. D'après le rapport toujours, lors de votre arrestation vous avez pris la fuite, insulté et résisté au forces de police. Est-ce exact ?

- Et alors, ils avaient qu'à me foutre la paix.

- Silence, on ne doit pas manquer de respect au Juge, jeune homme, s'exclama le greffier.

- D'après ton dossier, tu as déjà été interpellé 5 fois. Vu la gravité de l'ensemble des faits qui te sont rapprochés, tu encours la prison pour les 10 prochaines années. En es tu conscients?

- Pfff. M'en fou.

- Monsieur Ackerman. Vous êtes Directeur d'un centre pour délinquant ?

- Tout à fait, monsieur le Juge. Mon centre offre une dernière chance au mineurs ou jeunes adultes délinquants de revenir sur le droit chemin et de se réinsérer dans la société.

- D'après le document ici présent, vous proposez à Monsieur Jeager une alternative à la prison?

- Oui, je souhaite, qu'il intègre mon centre de rééducation et grâce un programme personnalisé le faire redevenir une personne respectable.

- Je vois. Eren Jaeger, cela étant pour moi une première je vais vous laisser le choix. Soit 10 ans de prison, soit le centre de réinsertion. Si vous choisissez le 2ème choix, en cas d'échec vous purgerez votre peine de 10 ans.

Eren déglutit. Pourquoi lui laissait-on le choix à faire. Il tourna la tête vers ce Ackerman. Qu'est ce que ce détraqué prévoyait de faire ? Dans un sens il se dit qu'il pourrait plus facilement s'enfuir du centre que de prison.

- Je choisis le centre.

- Très bien. Donc Eren Jaeger vous êtes placés à partir de cet instant au centre de réinsertion de la dernière chance sous la direction de Monsieur Levi Ackerman. Un rapport mensuel me sera transmis et suivant les résultats je déciderai si vous êtes sur la bonne voie où si vous irez purger votre peine. La séance est levée.

Eren soupira et se retourna. Le dit Ackerman s'était approché de son avocat et l'attendait. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre tout en pensant dès à présent à une possibilité de fuite. Mais il voulait déjà se venger de ce salopard.

Levi entraîna le gosse dans les dédales du tribunal jusqu'au parking souterrain où son 4x4 était garé.

- Monte à l'avant et boucle ta ceinture. Si tu tentes de fuir, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Eren obéit sans trop broncher. Une fois installée, il s'accouda à la fenêtre. Son bourreau monta et démarra la voiture. Une fois dans la rue principale, le conducteur décida de briser la glace.

- Écoutes bien gamin. Où tu viens d'atterrir, c'est ni le paradis, ni l'enfer. Mais cela peut vite le devenir si tu tentes quoique ce soit. Où tu vas, il n'y aura aucune possibilité de tentation possible comme la drogue et l'alcool. Si tu coopères, tout ce passera parfaitement et dans 2 ans tu seras libre. Un seul faux pas et tu iras moisir 10 ans au trou. Tu vas réapprendre à vivre en société. C'est une chance qui ne s'offre pas à tout le monde.

- Pourquoi à moi alors ?

- Parce que ton dossier a été choisit parmi plus de 200 délinquants en liberté. Quand on arrivera sur place, je te montrerai ta chambre et ensuite nous ferons le point sur ce qui t'attend pour les 2 prochaines années.

- Ouais, ouais…

Eren se concentra à nouveau sur le paysage. Il quittait la ville.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le ranch

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur.

Le petit tour habituel

Kimie-chan : désolée, mais c'est quoi OOC ?

: ben après Eren était prêt à tout pour gagner du fric.

LoloSaywer : vu que je sais pas traduire correctement, je risque pas de faire un coperight. Sinon j'ai eu l'idée suite à une série canadienne qui était diffusée dans les années 90 (Le ranch de l'espoir). J'adorai ce concept même si les épisodes étaient très dur. Je me suis dit que ce même genre pourrait s'appliquer à notre cher couple préféré. Quand à la scène de l'arrestation, forcément qui d'autre que Levi pouvait arrêter notre ado rebelle ^^.

Twinzy : je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la suite.

P'titeLilith : au prochain chapitre, je veux pas que tu me dise que tu veux être aussi une délinquante pour avoir Levi en éducateur ^^. Il est déjà réservé.

Lottie : ravie que cela te plaise

Guest : je vais tabler sur un chapitre par semaine, mais se sera un gros chapitre à chaque fois car je dois jongler entre Taf, cours du soir, cosplay et rédaction des fictions ^^

Moanh : alors je me base pas sur la juridiction française . Sinon j'ai pas finit. Et sinon, il existe bien des prisons pour mineurs, mais on les appelles des centres pour mineurs. Pour les fautes, j'en fais car j'ai tendance à ne pas relire car quand je relis, je modifie le texte. Au moment où tu m'as envoyé tes commentaires, j'étais en train de finir le chapitre qui suit.

Annonce importante : Pas de lemon de prévu avant presque la fin de l'histoire ^^. Ben oui, sinon cela ne collerait pas avec mon scénario.

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Eren s'est donc fait chopper par Levi et après une nuit en prison et un jugement assez rapide, il a choisit le centre de réinsertion. Le voila donc en route vers une nouvelle vie ou un nouveau désastre ^^.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> : Le ranch**

La route parut durée une éternité pour Eren. Il commençait même à s'endormir. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à ce connard et cela avait l'air d'être réciproque. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient quitté la ville et toute civilisation moderne. Eren se rendit compte d'un coup qui lui manquait quelque chose. En effet, il avait été arrêté et on lui avait prit le peu d'affaire personnel qu'il avait sur lui. Le jour où il avait fugué de chez lui, il n'avait pris que très peu de choses, une clés, souvenir de sa mère et une photo qui traînait toujours dans son portefeuille. Il pesta en s'en rendant compte que ces deux seules choses qui avaient de la valeur à ses yeux, il ne les avait plus. Il n'avait désormais plus rien que son nom pour le rattacher à un passé.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à soupirer ?

- Rien.

- Ben alors soupire pas.

- Hum.

Ils arrivèrent au centre vers le milieu d'après midi. C'était un ranch. Il n'y avait pas de clôture, facile pour s'échapper, nota Eren dans un coin de sa tête. Levi sortit de la voiture et demanda à Eren de le suivre. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent dans un salon où plusieurs jeunes étaient réunis avec deux éducateurs. Levi les salua et entra dans une autre pièce qui devait être son bureau.

- Installe toi là. Bon avant que l'on te montre ta chambre, on va établir le contrat qui te lieras pour tout ton séjour au ranch. Comme tu l'as vu t'es pas le seul ici. Va falloir que tu cohabites avec tout le monde. Ici, il n'y a pas de madame ou monsieur. On s'appelle tous par nos prénoms. C'est clair ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Ensuite, ici tu ne trouveras ni alcool, ni drogue. D'après ton dossier tu étais consommateur des deux. Il va me falloir le nom de ce que tu consommais.

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Oh que si cela me regarde, car vu dans l'état où tu étais quand on t'as arrêté tu étais bien shooté. Cela remonte à 24h, ce qui veut dire que le manque ne devrait plus tarder à se faire sentir et j'ai donc besoin de connaître ceux à quoi tu te shootais et ta fréquence de consommation afin d'établir dans un premier temps une cure de désyntox.

- Herbe et Ecstasy suivant les moyens.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Un certain temps.

- C'est à dire.

- Un certain temps. Tu veux que je te précise comment, bâtard ma consommation vu que ça fait une paye que je fais ça.

Levi regarda Eren droit dans les yeux avec une aura meurtrière.

- Écoutes moi bien. Encore une insulte de ta part et je vais t'apprendre à voler sans aile. J'accepte beaucoup de choses, mais y a des limites à ne pas franchir, morveux.

- Pff. Je resterai pas longtemps, t'en fait pas. A la première occasion, je me tire.

- Je demande à voir. La ville la plus proche est à plus de 300 km. Ils ont été nombreux avant toi à essayer de s'enfuir et au plus loin, ils ont été récupéré au bout de deux jours. Mais te concernant, tente une seule fugue et je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cul. On peut continuer ou tu comptes passer toutes mes questions en pure provocation ?

- Pff, qu'on en termine avec cette merde.

- Bien. Les repas sont à heure fixe : 08h00 – 12h30 – 19h30. Les douches entre 20h00 et 21h00. Couvre feu à 22h00. On organise des veillées les vendredis soir. Il y a un planning pour le ménage, la préparation des repas. Des inspections sont réalisées tous les jours dans les chambres. Je ne tolère pas le désordres ici. D'ici la fin de la journée tu vas rencontrer les autres éducateurs et éducatrices qui t'encadreront. Voila je pense qu'on a fait le tour. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

- Non.

- Bien. Alors je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir à compter de ce soir.

Levi se leva et l'emmena à l'étage. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte du couloir. La chambre était assez simple. Il y avait un armoire, un lit et un bureau. Pas de barreaux à la fenêtre. C'était déjà ça. En tout cas pour Eren, la chambre était plus propre que ce qui lui servait de chambre à l'hôtel.

- Ce sera ta chambre pour tes prochaines années. Elle doit rester dans le même état que tu la vois la.

- C'est grand.

- Bon il va être 17h, tout le monde ne devrait plus tarder. Oh faudra qu'on prenne tes mesures pour te faire un minimum de fringues à te mettre. En attendant j'ai acheté deux trois bricoles pour que tu tiennes jusqu'au jour de la sortie hebdomadaire. Bon allez suis moi. On va dans le salon pour que tu te présentes.

Ils redescendirent. En effet, ils commençaient à avoir du monde. Enfin en parlant de monde c'était une dizaine d'adolescents tout au plus et quelques adultes.

- bon tout le monde est la ? Demanda Levi.

- Salut Levi, tu nous avais manqué, répondit l'une des éducatrice.

- Toi par contre tu ne m'as pas manqué binoclarde.

- Bon, je profite que tout le monde soit là pour vous présenter le nouveau venu pour les prochaines années. Présentes toi.

- Lut, j'suis Eren.

- On va faire le tour de table. On commence par la droite.

- Salut, je m'appelle Christa.

- Salut, moi c'est Ymir.

- Bonsoir, Je suis Gunther, l'éducateur sportif

- Bonsoir, moi c'est Erd, je suis l'éducateur cuisinier

- Salut, je suis Reiner et lui c'est Berthold, mais il parle pas.

- Bonsoir Eren. Je m'appelle Hanji et je suis le médecin du ranch. Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

- Salut moi c'est Yvan.

- Salut Eren, je m'appelle Petra et je suis la psy du ranch.

- Bonsoir gamin, je suis Aurouo. Je suis chargé de la surveillance de nuit.

- Salut moi je suis Sasha.

- Salut je suis Thomas.

- Salut, j'm'appelle Victor.

- Et moi je suis donc Levi, éducateur principal, directeur du centre et responsable de la période de désyntox. Cela veut dire que je vais être ton pire cauchemar les prochains jours.

- Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos occupations. Hanji, tu prends en charge Eren. Je veux son bilan complet.

- ah vos ordres patron.

- Tsk.

Hanji tira par le bras Eren jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle le fit mettre en caleçon et lui passa un examen complet. Au moment qu'elle passa un examen de la peau, elle s'étonna.

- Dis Eren, ça fait combien de temps que tu te piques ?

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu sais cela ne me trompe pas. Même si tu changes d'endroit de piqûre, je peux compter les injections. Et ça c'est pas une des drogue que tu as cité. Qu'elle est elle ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est une des nouveautés qu'ils vendent en ce moment dans le quartier.

- Tu t'es piqué quand la dernière fois ?

- Juste avant mon arrestation.

- OK, donc ça fait moins de 48h. Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour le bilan sanguin et ensuite je verrais pour établir un menu pour te requinquer car à vue de nez, tu ne dois pas avoir mangé équilibré tous les jours. Tu vas passer après chez Petra. T'es pas obligé de déballer ta vie, mais elle aura quelques questions à te poser, pour mettre ton dossier à jour.

- Okay

- Bien c'est cool si tu coopères. Tu verras, Levi il est pas si méchant que ça. Faut juste respecter les règles et la vie en communauté et vouloir vraiment s'en sortir.

Eren se rendit ensuite dans le bureau en face de l'infirmerie où Petra l'attendait.

- Salut Eren. Vas-y assieds toi. Je vais juste te poser quelques question et t'es pas obligé de me répondre pour le moment. As-tu de la famille ?

- Non.

- Depuis quand es-tu dans la rue ?

- 2 ans à peu près.

- Comment as tu vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai une chambre que je paye par pourcentage de mes gains quotidiens.

- Comment gagnes tu ton argent ?

- Je vend mon cul. Ça rapporte un max. Vous devriez essayer un jour, vous verrez c'est prendre son pied et en plus se faire du fric.

- Euh sûrement, mais là n'est pas mon intention. Mon métier me plaît énormément.

- Ah ouais, ça doit être cool, d'entendre les problèmes des ados à longueur de journée.

- Tes sarcasmes sont inutiles. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On t'as montré ta chambre ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux y retourner jusqu'au repas. On viendra te chercher.

Une fois dans sa chambre Eren s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit. Faut dire que le lit était vraiment confortable. Combien de temps, il n'avait pas goûté à ce luxe.

Dans le bureau de Levi, Hanji et Petra étaient assise en face de l'éducateur principal.

- Alors vos premières impressions.

- Il fait le dur, mais il cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi exactement, mais il a su éviter certains sujets. Tout ce qui touche à la famille est tabou chez lui.

- Sa santé n'est pas très bonne. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il se défonce, mais le mélange de drogue n'est pas bon pour son organisme. Je pense d'ailleurs que dans quelques heures il va ressentir les premiers effets de manque. Levi, qu'as tu exactement comme infos sur lui ?

- D'après les rapports sociaux, Eren a fugué i ans, suite au matraquage de son père alcoolique. Il a perdu sa mère i ans. Il était très proche de sa mère. D'ailleurs, il y a une photo de lui et de sa mère dans son portefeuille. C'est la seul chose qu'il a sur lui avec une clef attachée à une chaîne.

- D'après le gamin, il dormait dans une chambre d'hôtel qui percevait ce qu'il gagnait de sa prostitution. Est ce que Mike et Erwin ont trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas encore, mais ce n'est pas le premier cas. Apparemment il y a bien un réseau qui se créé dans certains quartiers. Des hôtels de bas étages attirent les fugueurs, leur offre une chambre et de la drogue avant qu'il ne deviennent totalement indépendant et la ils n'ont plus le choix que de se prostituer pour payer leur macs.

- Tu comptes faire quoi Levi ? On ne sait rien sur cette nouvelle drogue et on ne sait pas qu'elles seront les effets secondaires pour la période de désyntox.

- Je compte tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte comme je l'ai fait pour chacun des morveux qui est venus ou qui est actuellement au ranch.

- D'ici deux jours j'aurais les résultats de sa prise de sang. Il a de sacré carence à vue d'œil, je vais voir pour lui faire un menu équilibré. Ça sera toujours ça pour l'aider à reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Il est où pour le moment ?

- Je lui ai dit d'aller dans sa chambre.

- Ok. Je vais tout consigner dans son dossier. Petra, demande à Aurouo de préparer la pièce spéciale pour ce soir. On ne va pas attendre que la crise commence. Je vous laisse gérer le reste du groupe le temps qu'il faut pour que le plus dur passe.

- Pas de problème, Levi tu peux compter sur notre entière dévouement à la cause.

- Euh là d'un coup j'ai un doute.

Peu avant le dîner, Levi alla voir Eren. Il le trouva endormi sur le lit. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer. Ce gamin qui avait le visage dur en temps normal, paraissait si fragile en dormant. Il détestait tous ses connards qui exploitaient la faiblesse de ses gosses. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il était temps de le réveiller.

- Debout Eren, t'auras la nuit pour dormir.

- Putain, me fait pas chier.

- Oh si, je te l'ai dis je vais être ton pire cauchemar pour les jours à venir. Allez grouille ou je te descend par la peau du cul. Et je suis pas sûr que tu apprécieras passer pour l'imbécile de service face aux autres.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Oui, oui, je connais la chanson. T'es pas le premier à me la dire. Maintenant suis moi.

Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il se retrouva coincé entre Levi et Hanji pour le premier dîner. Il commençait à se maudire de son choix. Finalement il aurait dû choisir la prison. Au moins, il aurait mangé tranquille dans sa cellule et n'aurait pas eu de compte à rendre.

Au menu du soir c'était salade, pommes de terre et charcuterie. Eren se régala. Malgré qu'il ne souriait pas, ses yeux exprimèrent le contentement pour la plus grande joie d'Hanji, qui ne se gêna pas de lui donner du rab, mais pas trop. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe malade pour avoir trop mangé. La désyntox, le rendra assez malade en temps et heure. Tout le long du repas, tout le monde discutait plus ou moins avec entrain. Eren se contenta d'écouter. Il lança un regard meurtrier à chaque question qui lui était posé. Il ne voyait pas de quoi tous ses péquenots se mêlaient. Sa vie ne regardait que lui et personne d'autre. De toute façon, il ne s'éterniserait pas ici. Dès que l'occasion se profilera à l'horizon, il s'enfuira très loin de tout ses bâtards.

À la fin du repas, tout le monde débarrassa la table. Eren se montra un peu plus irritable. C'était les premiers signes de manque qui se faisait ressentir selon Levi. Pendant que les filles allèrent à la douche, les garçons échangèrent sur leur journée. Eren les écouta, mais commença à avoir du mal à suivre correctement une conversation. Il se sentait fatigué. Tout le monde l'énervait.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des garçons d'aller à la douche. Eren trouva sur son lit des affaires et le nécessaire de toilette. Il suivit le mouvement de groupe. À l'entrée des douches, il y avait Aurouo et Gunther qui servaient sûrement de cerbère.

Eren se dirigea vers la douche la plus éloignée du groupe. La tête commençait à tourner. Il fit couler l'eau. Il entendait les autres discutaient autour de lui. Ils étaient très bruyant. Il l'énervait de plus en plus. Il finit par sortir de sa douche.

- Putain de merde. Vous pouvez pas la boucler deux minutes bande de tarés.

- Quoi, le dernier arrivé veut faire la loi ? Non mais tu te crois où le mioche ? Ici tu dois respecter tes aînés, s'exprima Reiner. Mais je crois qu'on va devoir t'apprendre la bienséance.

- Tsk, vous n'avez que votre gueule de grande, j'suis sur que vous ne savez même pas vous servir de vos poings.

Reiner attrapa Eren et le jeta violemment contre le mur de la douche. Les autres les encerclèrent et la bagarre démarra. Les gestes d'Eren n'étaient pas aussi précis et plus d'une fois il se retrouva à terre. Il avait le visage en sang.

Berthold était sortit en douce des douches pour prévenir les deux éducateurs qui arrivèrent rapidement pour séparaient les combattants.

- Reiner, on t'avait déjà prévenu de ne plus te battre. Bordel, tu cherches à compromettre ta sortie !

- Faites pas chier, c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi le premier.

- Eren, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Ça vous regarde pas. Laissez moi tranquille, bande de chien.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Levi, on a rien fait, c'est le dernier arrivé, il est sortit de sa douche et s'est jeté sur Reiner.

Levi observa Eren. Il remarqua que ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

- Bon vous autres, vous avez finit de vous lavze donc habillez vous et sortez d'ici. Eren toi tu retournes terminer de te laver.

- Va te …..

Ce fut le trou noir pour Eren.

Autour de lui les jeunes le regardaient avec effroi. Gunther et Aurouo les firent quitter rapidement la pièce. Levi s'occupa de sécher Eren et de l'habiller. Il porta le gamin jusqu'à la pièce préparé par Aurouo quelques heures auparavant. Hanji accouru.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Levi ?

- Il s'est effondré dans la douche. Juste avant j'ai pu constater que s'est yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses pupilles dilatées.

- Cela fait trop longtemps depuis son dernier shoot. Par contre c'est qui qui lui a pété le nez ? Quand même pas toi ?

- Pour qui tu me prends la folle. Occupes toi de lui. Je vais chercher un bouquin et une tenue de rechange pour lui et moi. Putain, moi qui pensais passer au moins une nuit au calme.

Il se dépêcha de faire un saut dans sa chambre et dans celle d'Eren. Il laissa le soin à Aurouo et Gunther de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire concernant les événements pour les garçons. Il retourna auprès d'Eren. La pièce était en faites une cabane un peu éloigné de l'habitation principale. Il y avait deux lits, une douche, un toilette. Il y avait une fenêtre, mais elle possédait des barreaux. Levi détestait cette pièce, mais c'était l'unique moyen d'isoler les adolescents en pleine désyntox. Il savait que la nuit allait être très longue. Demain matin Hanji viendrait voir comment cela se passe et apportera le repas. Il savait aussi qu'il était parti pour 3 jours minimum dans cette promiscuité. Il soupira et entra dans la pièce.


	3. Chapitre 3 : la désyntox

De plus en plus de fanous. Oh lalalalalaala, vous ne savez pas toute la joie que cela me procure. Des idées de fictions j'en ai plein à la pelle. Mais bon je fais 3 par 3 car cela prend du temps à rédiger. Sinon bonne nouvelle pour vous toutes et tous : je suis en train de rédiger la fiction de noël et j'avance bien. Ce sera un OS mais très très long vu qu'il y aura au moins 2 couples et du lemon à grande sauce. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Il sera posté le 24 décembre à minuit et pas avant ^^.

Allez mon petit tour des Reviews :

S-Lay L : Mais Eren a toujours été maso ^^. En effet la désyntox est un passage très dur et les rechutes sont à l'heure actuelle trop nombreuses. Mais bon pour la fic je vais pas tout noircir non plus.

P'titeLilith : refusé, je le garde poru moi ^^. Non, non je ne veux pas te tuer, mais te martyriser psychologiquement oui ^^. non je verrais si je mettrais pas deux trois petits trucs discrets dans les chapitre en attendant le grand événement s'il y a.

PumpyZombie : je suis contente que cela te plaise. J'espère que la suite te comblera aussi de joie.

: fragile, elle a pu se faire manipuler et puis les filles d'apparences gentilles sont les plus méchantes ^^.

Moanh : une drogue de ma composition : une pincée de Levi, deux pincées de Hanji, un zeste de Erwin ^^. Pour Hanji, médecin, scientifique c'est la même chose pour elle ^^. Oui les « i » sont faits volontairement et vous l'apprendrez plus tard.

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren s'est fait choper et a choisit le centre de réinsertion. Il rencontre sur place tout un tas de gens qu'il méprise. Mais voila le problème de manque de drogue commence à se faire sentir.

Dans ce chapitre : Eren va lentement devoir apprendre à faire abstraction de la drogue. Chapitre qui peut paraître mignon par le comportement de Levi, mais aussi très dur par les sensations d'Eren. Je rappelle, il s'agit d'une fiction hein. Me sautez pas à la gorge à la fin du chapitre.

Très bonne lecture mes amies

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Désyntox<strong>

**Mode Eren**

Il avait froid, il avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ouvrit un œil. C'était difficile. Il se sentait trempé comme s'il était tombé entièrement habillé dans la douche. Il entendait une voix. Elle était loin cette voix.

- Eren ! Eren ! Faut que tu t'accroches gamin. C'est le plus dur à passer. Tu dois tenir le coup. Eren ! Tu m'entends Eren !

Mais qui lui parlait. On ne pouvait pas lui lâcher les boules cinq minutes. Il voulait juste dormir pour le moment. Oui dormir et ça irait mieux. Il ferma de nouveau son œil et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p><strong>Mode Levi<strong>

Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils étaient désormais enfermés dans cette pièce. Pour le moment la crise d'Eren n'était que tremblements et vomissements. Cela était déjà trop pour Levi qui n'aimait que la propreté.

- Tsk, sale gosse. Tu me le paieras à devoir jouer les infirmiers de service et la bonne de service.

Levi savait bien que le plus dur resterait à venir, qu'il devrait sûrement devenir un véritable tortionnaire en l'empêchant de sortir, de se mutiler et de se blesser. Pour le moment il en était qu'au début de la crise.

Il vit Eren ouvrir un œil et l'interpella. Doucement, il ne fallait pas le brusquer, surtout dans l'état où il était. Il devait le rassurer, l'encourager à se battre contre ses démons. Eren le fixait sans vraiment le voir. Son regard était vitreux.

- Faut que tu tiennes le coup, ce n'est que le début Eren.

Il espérait qu'Hanji trouve les composants de cette merde qui avait coulé dans les veines d'Eren. Mais vu le délai qui s'était passé entre son shoot et la prise de sang, il doutait fortement qu'il en reste la moindre trace.

Il alla chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche et un gant, pour rafraîchir un peu le gamin. La nuit allait vraiment être longue.

Eren n'arrêta pas de délirer pendant plus d'une heure. Levi le regardait, sachant très bien qu'à ce stade, il était totalement impuissant et ne pourrait que l'empêcher de se blesser. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Quand il vit que le gamin replongeait dans un lourd sommeil, il alla s'allonger un peu sur le lit d'à côté. Il devait profiter du moindre répit qu'il y aurait pour se reposer et être toujours au mieux de sa forme pour le soutenir dès que la crise réapparaîtrait. Finalement la trêve dura moins d'une heure. Il se leva en sursaut en entendant Eren hurlait. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Eren, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai mal. J'ai mal partout. Il faut que je sorte.

- Hors de question gamin. Tu dois rester ici. La douleur est dans ta tête.

- Non tu comprends pas, faut que je sorte.

Eren se leva péniblement du lit. Levi le rattrapa et essaya de le recoucher, mais le gamin en avait décidé autrement. C'est vrai qu'une personne en manque ne maîtrisait pas sa force. Eren repoussa violemment Levi contre l'autre lit.

Levi se redressa et intercepta Eren près de la porte. Ce dernier tenta d'agresser une nouvelle fois son éducateur, mais fut plaqué au sol, les main dans le dos, maintenu fermement par Levi.

- Tu n'iras nul pas. Plus jamais tu ne toucheras à ces conneries.

- Laisses moi partir enfoiré. Il m'en faut juste un peu. Et ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- Dit pas de connerie, ça n'ira jamais mieux tant que tu continueras de te droguer.

Levi raffermit sa prise sur Eren. Le gamin se débattait tant bien que mal pour lui échapper. Il se fatiguait à ce jeu, tandis que Levi lui ne bougeait pas d'un cil et n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflé. Au bout d'une demi-heure à se débattre comme un diable, il n'y eu plus que sanglots sortant de la bouche d'Eren. Cela changeait des insultes en tout genre.

- S'il te plaît, Levi. Laisse moi m'en allait. Je veux juste ne plus avoir mal. Je t'en supplie. Ça fait beaucoup trop mal. Je supporte plus.

- Je sais très bien que cela te fait mal. Mais tu dois résister. Si tu craques maintenant, personne ne pourra t'aider.

Levi commença à desserrer son emprise en sentant le corps d'Eren se détendre. La deuxième crise était en train de s'achever. Il le retourna, le prit dans ses bras et le rallongea dans le lit. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda l'heure. Il était à peine minuit. La nuit était définitivement finit pour lui. Il alla prendre une bonne douche, histoire d'enlever toute cette odeur de transpiration.

* * *

><p><strong>Mode Eren<strong>

Il avait mal partout. La douleur devenait insupportable. Il allait devenir fou. Il lui fallait juste une toute petite dose. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'autre con. Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix ? Il a rien fait de mal. Ce foutre en l'air, c'était sa vie pas celle des autres. Il n'avait qu'une envie la tout de suite, massacrer le gêneur. Il lui a prit sa liberté. Il voulait la récupérer.

Il tenta de lui échapper, mais le connard avait une sacré force malgré sa taille de nabot. Il le maintenait sans problème au sol.

Il se disait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait mourir ou devenir complètement fou. Il avait besoin de ses amis de la rue. Au moins eux le comprenaient.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais cela lui faisait du bien de pleurer. Il finit par sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il voulait se rattraper, mais ne trouvait rien à quoi s'accrocher. Il voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortait. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il ne tombait plus. Il ouvra les yeux en grands et il se perdit dans un regard gris acier.

- Eren ! Eren ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Réponds Eren !

Il continuait à fixer ces yeux sans vraiment les voir.

- Putain de sale gosse, tu vas me répondre bordel.

D'un seul coup, comme frappait par la foudre Eren recula en arrière en percutant que c'était l'autre connard qui le tenait.

- Lâche moi, ordure.

- Bon apparemment t'as retrouvé tes esprits. Comment te sens tu ?

- J'ai froid et la tête qui tourne.

- Bon ben c'est déjà mieux que tout à l'heure.

- On est où la ?

- Dans la pièce.

- Quelle pièce ?

- La pièce qui va devenir le seul endroit où tu pourras être jusqu'à ce que la sensation de manque disparaisse, soit pour pratiquement une semaine.

- Non, c'est pas possible. J'veux pas rester enfermer.

- Tu n'as pas le choix et de toute façon tu n'es pas seul, car je resterais ici jusqu'au bout.

- J'en encore moins envie de rester. Bordel de merde, qu'est ce qui m'a pris ce soir là d'aborder ta putain de bagnole.

- Dis toi qu'au moins que tu as une chance encore de faire quelque chose de ta vie. Par contre vu que t'as la langue bien pendu et qu'il est 3h du matin, vas te laver. Tu dégoulines de sueur et c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Il y a tout le nécessaire.

- Quoi, tu veux que je me lave dans cette douche la ? Mais t'es un pervers enfin de compte. Ouais finalement c'est ton tripe de t'enfermer avec des jeunes comme moi. Hein avoue ! T'aimes te taper des mecs que tu peux séquestrer dans cette pièce. Y en a eu combien avant moi qui y sont passés ?

Eren eu le souffle coupé et tomba au sol. Levi venait de lui assener un coup dans l'abdomen.

- Quand tu auras finit de déblatérer autant de conneries à la minute, tu iras te laver. La prochaine remarque de ce genre et je t'assure que plus personne ne te reconnaîtra. Y a des limites que des cons en ton genre ne doivent jamais dépasser.

Eren resta quelques minutes à terre se tenant le ventre. Il décida d'obéir pour le moment, mais il serra des poings se promettant de se venger tôt ou tard pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Il disait devenir son cauchemar, mais bientôt il inverserait les rôle et se sera lui le pire cauchemar de cette enflure.

Il se leva péniblement et alla à ce recoin qui servait de douche. Il n'y avait qu'une paroi qui séparait du reste de la pièce. Il se déshabilla et se mit sous l'eau chaude. Cela lui fit du bien. Il ne traîna pas de peur que l'autre pervers lui saute dessus. Au moment de renfiler ses fringues, il constata qu'elles avaient disparu et avaient été remplacé par d'autres propres. Il les enfila et retourna sur son lit.

- Ça va mieux maintenant que t'es rafraîchit ?

- Ouais.

- Essaye de te reposer la nuit est loin d'être finit.

Il obtempéra et se rallongea dans le lit. Levi se leva et éteignit la lumière. Il s'allongea sur son propre lit. Il attendit qu'Eren s'endorme pour de bon pour se laisser aller par le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Mode Levi<strong>

Levi entendait au loin des bruit de martèlement. La réalité refit rapidement surface. C'était Eren qui frappait comme un malade en hurlant contre la porte. De la façon dont le jeune réagissait, il était à nouveau en pleine crise. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Il jeta un œil sur son portable : 5h15 du matin.

-Eren calmes toi. Cela ne sert à rien ce que tu fais. Personne n'ouvrira la porte sans mon accord.

- Je peux pas rester. Je dois sortir maintenant. J'ai mal, trop mal. J'étouffe. J'vais mourir si je ne sors pas immédiatement.

Levi constata que le gamin était en complet délire. Les choses allaient se corser plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Généralement à ce stade, il n'était jamais seul et ils étaient souvent à deux pour maintenir le toxico pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse de l'automutilation, car c'est ce qui arrivait avec ce genre d'hallucination.

Il regarda autour de lui rapidement, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucun objet qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Le maîtriser au corps à corps serait déjà difficile, il ne voulait pas rajouter un obstacle. Il vit qu'Aurouo avait bien remit les attaches au lit, ce qui pourrait lui permettre d'immobiliser plus facilement Eren. Mais le plus dur resterait à le basculer sur le lit. Il avait encore 3 heures à attendre pour que Gunther et Hanji ne viennent. Ces trois prochaines heures allaient vraiment être très très dures. Mais il fallait bien ça pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Il avait prit cette résolution il y a plusieurs années, de ne plus laisser un seul gosse crever de ses merdes dans la rue. Eren ne ferait pas exception, dusse- t-il vendre son âme au diable.

* * *

><p><strong>Mode Eren<strong>

Eren continuait à crier et à taper contre le porte. Il se démenait comme un démon. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur que pouvait provoquer ses coups d'épaule contre la porte.

Il était tellement omnibullé à vouloir sortir d'ici qu'il ne remarqua pas que Levi s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui.

- Eren, calmes toi !

- Non, je veux sortir. Laisser moi sortir d'ici. Vous avez pas le droit.

- Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas du tout. Si tu crois que cela me plaît de faire ça, mais t'as pas le choix, faut y passer. Maintenant calmes toi.

- Jamais. Allez tous pourrir en enfer.

Il se jeta sur Levi, voulant l'étrangler. Ses mains essayèrent de s'accrocher autour de son cou, mais elles furent repoussées. Il voulait sortir. Seule cette pensée remplissait sa tête. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Sa respiration était saccadée.

* * *

><p><strong>Mode Levi<strong>

Il savait qu'il devait se dépêchait pour intervenir et le maîtriser. Déjà l'empêcher de se faire étrangler n'était pas facile. C'est que ce p'tit con en avait de la force. Il finit par le choper au niveau des épaules, tout en empêchant ses mains de venir trop près de sa gorge. Il leva son pied droite, l'appuya sur le ventre d'Eren et le fit passer au-dessus de lui pour le plaquer sur le dos.

Tout se déroula très vite. Il profita de l'étonnement et de l'étourdissement du gamin pour le maîtriser, le tirer jusqu'au lit qui heureusement n'était pas loin. Il le maintint sur le dos en s'asseyant littéralement dessus.

Son but maintenant était de l'attacher avec les sangles afin qu'il arrête de se faire mal et surtout pour éviter de le tuer.

Ce fut l'opération la plus dure, car il se débattit comme un diable. Levi ne compta même pas les coups reçu. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour le maîtriser et l'attacher au lit.

- Libère moi gros sac. J'vais te faire la peau tu vas voir.

- Oui oui, je connais la chanson. Change de refrain.

* * *

><p>Eren se déchaîna verbalement contre Levi pendant plus d'une heure. Levi quant à lui, une fois sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger du lit, s'installa dans le fauteuil et prit son livre.<p>

Il était près de 8h30 quand on toqua à la porte. Eren était à nouveau à peu près calme. Levi se leva et alla à la porte pour autoriser son ouverture. Hanji entra tel un ouragan dans la pièce, suivit de près de Gunther.

- Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Comment c'est passé la nuit ?

- Comme tu peux le constater à merveille.

- Ah! Mais qu'est il arrivé à ton beau visage ?

- Demande à l'autre démon. Salut Gunther. Il est attaché depuis quelques heures.

- Salut Levi. Si tôt ! Il aura fallut que tu nous appelles. On serait venu t'aider.

- Honnêtement, le risque de le voir fuir aurait été trop grand. Je n'aurais pas pu autoriser l'ouverture de la porte.

- bon aller je vais commencer par toi alors. Montres moi tes blessures.

- Pas la peine binoclarde. Occupes toi de lui. C'est lui qui souffre et qui me tape de ses délires. Pendant ce temps là je vais au bureau, régler quelques paperasses et manger un morceau. Ne le détachez sous aucun prétexte.

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Levi s'en alla à son bureau pour traiter les affaires urgentes et donner un coup de fil à Erwin.<p>

- Je te manque déjà que tu m'appelles à une heure si matinale ?

- T'as gueule Erwin. J'suis pas d'humeur ce matin.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien à part une nuit de merde et un gamin qui sait trop bien se battre. T'as des news concernant l'affaire Jaeger ?

- Pas grand chose. Mike est partit faire un tour dans le quartier où apparemment il traînait avec deux autres gars. On va essayer de les interpeller aujourd'hui. On espère qu'ils pourront nous cracher le morceau sur l'hôtel qui leur sert de lieu de prostitution et d'achat de drogue. Mais bon on a quand même peu d'espoir.

- Dès que t'as des nouvelles, préviens moi. Au pire un de mes collègues répondra et me transmettra le message.

- Pas de problème. Et concernant le gamin, ça se passe comment ?

- Ben avec cette merde dans le sang, c'est dur de le maintenir. J'crois que je peux le dire. C'est ma pire séance de désintox et cela ne fait même pas 24h. Ses crises de délire sont très violente. J'espère que vous mettrez rapidement le receleur sur le carreaux.

- Compte sur nous. Allez j'y vais. A plus.

Levi traita ses papiers rapidement, prit un café et de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi avant de retourner dans la pièce.

A son arrivée, Eren était de nouveau en crise et crachait des insultes à tout le monde. Il se débattait de plus belle. Hanji avait reculé. Elle se retourna vers Levi.

- Écoutes Levi, il faut que je lui injecte quand même un calmant parce que là c'est son corps qui ne va pas résister longtemps. Il est tellement en surtension, que cela en a des répercussion sur son système nerveux.

- Gunther viens m'aider. Tu lui bloques les jambes, je m'occupe de ses bras.

- Ok, mais fais gaffe, il mord.

- Oh maintenant il en vient au dent. Eh ben, il devient de plus en plus imaginatif. Hanji, loupes pas ton coup.

- Non, non. Dès qu'il ne bougera plus, je lui fait l'injection.

- Bordel de merde, lâcher moi bande de taré de primate.

- On se calme Eren. On veut juste t'aider à moins souffrir, alors arrête de bouger 2 min.

- Mon cul oui. Vous voulez ma mort, j'en suis sur. Bande de bâtard, j'vais tous vous exploser jusqu'au dernier.

- T'avais raison Levi.

- Sur quoi ?

- Le gamin, il a un sacré répertoire.

- Bon aller Hanji, dépêches toi, il est lourd le gosse.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. Je suis désolée Eren, j'aurais voulu qu'on n'en vienne pas là, mais on a pas le choix. Tu vas te sentir bizarre un peu, mais dans quelques minute tu dormiras. Cela te feras le plus grand bien.

Hanji s'approcha et injecta le produit dans le bras. Il fallut patienter 5 minutes avant de voir l'effet se produire. Eren finit par se calmer et s'endormit.

- Dès que t'as des résultats préviens moi. T'as eu des nouvelles de tes collègues du centre de désintox ?

- Non à part que cette merde à tuer une dizaine de jeunes en moins d'un mois, dont 3 en pleines désintox au cours de ses 15 derniers jours. Tu as peur qu'il y passe ?

- Vu ses crises, ça fait peur.

- Normalement il devrait se tenir tranquille pendant 3h. Je reviendrais lui faire une injection si besoin tout à l'heure. J'ai soigné ses ecchymoses. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu, tu as vraiment une sale mine.

- Ah bon ? comment t'as deviné?

- Bon j'y vais je te laisse avec Gunther. Je vais faire mes visites quotidiennes. A plus tard les garçons.

Hanji repartit au ranch en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte. Levi alla s'allonger sur son lit tandis que Gunther, s'installa sur le fauteuil. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que Levi ne s'endorme.

* * *

><p>Les trois jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent et Levi resta au chevet d'Eren, secondait par Gunther ou Aurouo. Hanji venait régulièrement faire des injections plongeant à chaque fois le gosse dans un sommeil sans rêve.<p>

Au 4ème jour, Eren reprit connaissance plus calmement. Levi dormait encore dans son lit et Gunther était en train de lire son livre. Ce dernier leva la tête en entendant bouger.

- Comment te sens tu Eren ?

- Mal. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'ai l'impression d'être passé au rouleau compresseur. Mais dites moi pourquoi je suis attaché et où est ce que je suis ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non.

- Levi t'expliquera tout quand il se réveillera. Pour le moment reposes toi un peu.

- Faut que j'aille au toilette.

- Bon Ok, je vais te détacher et surtout pas d'entourloupes.

- Non, promis.

Gunther se rapprocha d'Eren, et lui défit les sangles. Eren se mit en position assise. Au moment de passer debout, il fut pris par un violent vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Il fut récupéré par deux bras qui n'appartenaient pas à la même personne.

-TSK. Et me réveiller c'est pour les chiens peut être, Gunther.

- Désolé, Levi, mais vue ta fatigue, je pensais pouvoir m'en charger seul.

- Tu vois bien qu'il peut pas tenir seul. Allez on y vas. Accroches toi gamin.

Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'au toilette. Là, Gunther laissa Levi se débrouiller avec Eren qui n'arrivait à rien ayant les membres complètement engourdis. Levi sans aucune forme de procès, saisi le pantalon et le caleçon du plus jeune et lui descendit jusqu'au cheville avant de le faire s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il se releva, il constata que le gamin était rouge écarlate.

- Eh ben dis donc, je savais pas que je pouvais te faire autant d'effet après pourtant que t'es passé 3 jours à m'insulter et à me donner des coups.

- Hein! Non j'ai pas fait ça. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Eh pourtant c'est la vérité. Bon allez préviens moi quand t'as finit pour te relever. Par contre démerdes toi pour te torcher.

Levi le planta la et attendit derrière le panneau.

- Gunther, appelle la folle et dis lui de se ramener en 4ème vitesse.

Gunther prit son portable et appela aussitôt Hanji. Il ne fallut que 10 minutes avant de la voir débouler.

- Erennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Alors comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Dis, tu as mal quelque part ? Ressens-tu un besoin pas normal ? Je veux tout savoir

- La ferme 4 yeux. Examine le en silence. Je t'ai pas fait venir pour le disséquer.

Hanji examina Eren. Elle lui fit une nouvelle prise de sang. Il fut autorisé à regagner sa véritable chambre à l'intérieur du ranch, mais devait rester encore quelques jours sous surveillance étroite. Cette tâche fut confier à Erd.

Pendant la 1ère journée de semi liberté retrouvé, il n'eut pas le droit au moindre contact avec les autres pensionnaires. On lui apportait un plateau repas pour manger et il dut utiliser la douche qui était dans la chambre de Levi pour faire sa toilette.

* * *

><p><em>Voila chapitre terminé pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre on verra le retour de nos deux flics Erwin et Mike ^^. Je pense que le chapitre leur sera entièrement consacré et sûrement Lemon à la clef ^^.<em>


	4. Chapitre 4 : La course-poursuite

Bon ben j'avance sur ma fiction de noël, sur le journal et sur celle-ci.

P'titeLilith : Oh oui Levi égal à lui-même, il n'y a rien de plus normal. Eren n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. D'ailleurs petite info pour toi, j'ai trouvé enfin comment faire le rapprochement entre Levi et Eren.

PumpyZombie : Ne t'en fait pas je reviendrais au chapitre 5 sur le retour d'Eren. J'ai juste pris quelques raccourci par fainéantise. ^^

Victoria : Elle tournera autour de 11 000 mots je pense. Là j'en suis à plusieurs jours avant noël et j'ai déjà 2500 mots ^^. Et j'en ai encore pleins des idées à mettre sur le papier. Sinon contente que la fic te plaise.

M-Ac : Oui oui Erwin et Mike. Dans mon autre fiction ils sont opposés, mais la non. Dans le même lit. :)

Moanh : Oui j'ose et je signe. Ne t'en fait pas, j'y ai pensé à chaque fois que j'écrivais, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une friction entre ses deux là. Mais bon mon Levi ici est pas si pervers que ça. La tentative d'évasion arrivera je pense chapitre 5 ou 6. J'ai quelques idées pour la mettre, mais j'hésite entre 2 possibilités d'évasion.

LoloSawyer : Alors je me suis inspiré de la drogue prise dans le manga Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Je crois que comme Eren, j'en suis sortie lessivée à la fin de la rédaction.

Youmiku : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant. J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout.

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren s'est fait choper et a choisit le centre de réinsertion. Il rencontre sur place tout un tas de gens qu'il méprise. Peu de temps après son arrivée, il a du se retrouver en salle d'isolement pendant plusieurs jours avec Levi afin de se faire désyntoxiquer, enfin pour l'étape la plus dur. Une rechute n'est jamais loin (non, non je ne spoil pas ma fic ^^). Il s'en sort et réintègre donc le ranch.

Dans ce chapitre : Nous quittons le temps d'un chapitre Eren et Levi pour voir ce qui s'est passé du côté de la police et plus exactement du côté Erwin et Mike. Comme promis, le chapitre va être chaud un petit peu pour les affamés ^^.

Très bonne lecture mes amies

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Course poursuite<strong>

( jour de l'arrestation d'Eren, quelques heures avant)

Commissariat de Sina - brigade des mineurs

- Mike tout est prêt pour ce soir ?

- Oui, j'ai la voiture banalisée et les autorisations. Il ne manque plus que Levi et on pourra revoir la procédure.

- Bien. J'espère que cela va fonctionner. J'en ai marre de recommencer la même tentative d'arrestation pour rien. D'ailleurs, ton indic nous a toujours pas dis, pourquoi le gamin ne s'est jamais présenté.

- Non, mais j'attends de le revoir la prochaine fois pour lui en souffler deux mots.

- Si on boucle l'affaire rapidement, on pourra aller boire un verre ce soir.

- Bonne idée.

- Tsk. qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre des fois. Vous pensez vraiment qu'à faire la fête.

- Ah salut Levi. Comment ça va depuis hier ?

- Question con. Bon on s'y met au boulot. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Oui, oui on va dans la salle de réunion, j'ai préparé du thé noir.

- Vaut mieux. J'suis pas de très bonne humeur.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent ensemble dans une petite salle à l'étage qui servait principalement de réunion lors d'une enquête. Erwin distribua un dossier à chacun.

- Bon alors commençons. Je vous présente notre cible de ce soir. Eren JAEGER, 17 ans. Il est en fugue depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Sa mère est morte quand il a eu 9 ans. Son père, au décès de sa femme, s'est mit à boire et à se droguer. Il a souvent était passé à tabac par ce dernier et il y a même eu suspicion de viol seul et en bande. Quand on remonte son dossier scolaire tout aller très bien, élève brillant, correcte et respectant la discipline jusqu'à ses 9 ans, où tout a basculé du jour au lendemain. Le corps enseignant et l'assistante sociale de l'époque avait mis ce comportement sur le dos du décès de sa mère et les rares enquêtes ne sont pas aller plus loin. L'année de ses quatorze ans, il fugue dans la nuit du 08 août et les service de polices sont appelés pour un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. On a retrouvé des traces de sang et à l'époque on a pensé à un enlèvement et peut être un meurtre. Jusque là vous me suivez ?

- Qui a prévenu la police?

- Une voisine qui aurait entendu des cris et des bruits de lutte.

- Et le père il était où ce soir là ?

- Les rapports nous ont signalé l'absence du père à ce moment là, mais un gros doute subsiste. Je continue. L'enquête pour enlèvement a été mis de côté au bout de 6 mois. Il y a trois mois, l'un des indics de Mike nous informe qu'un gamin ressemblant à l'avis de recherche traîne dans les bas quartiers. Le quartier est connu pour son proxénétisme et les dealers de drogues lourd. La police de quartier n'intervient jamais là-bas. Avec Mike, on s'est donc infiltré dans le quartier et après plusieurs semaines d'enquêtes, nous pouvons confirmer que le gamin sur cette photo est Eren Jaeger. Ce garçon vivrait dans un hôtel qui sert pour la prostitution, mais nous n'avons pas pu mettre la main sur l'adresse exacte car le gamin est tellement suspicieux qu'il te fait faire des kilomètres de détour avant de rentrer. Il se pourrait aussi qu'il se drogue. Là sur les photos on peut voir avec deux autres garçons de son âge en train de boire des alcools forts et de fumée ce qui correspondrait à de l'herbe. Il a été soupçonné avec sa bande de vole à l'étalage et de violence en bande organisée. Voilà ce que l'on sait.

- J'ai été voir le juge avant de venir et il est d'accord que si on le chope qu'il aille au ranch pour le réhabiliter.

- T'es vraiment sûr Levi ? Regarde sur les photos ce gosse est complètement foutu. Je doute que tu puisses en faire quelques choses.

- Cela me concerne.

- Dit plutôt que cela concerne ta nièce, Mikasa. Si j'en tire les conclusions de l'enquête, ta nièce fréquentait la famille JAEGER avant la fugue. C'est pour cela que tu traînes en permanence dans nos locaux.

- Fait pas chier avec la vie privé Erwin. Bon on continue. C'est quoi votre plan pour ce soir pour avoir besoin de moi ?

- D'après nos sources, Eren est un accro du sexe avec les hommes et surtout ceux qu'il peut facilement dominer. Si Mike ou moi on se présente, on aura du mal à se faire prendre pour des dominés vu notre stature.

- T'insinue quoi là ?

- Rien, rien. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Mais je suis sûr que malgré ton sale caractère tu pourras attirer le gosse dans la voiture banalisée et on aura plus qu'à le coffret jusqu'à demain matin pour l'audience de 09h00. Ton rôle est donc simple, être un client potentiel.

- Ok. On se retrouve où et à quelle heure ?

- Si on réfère à ses habitudes, je dirais 22h15 sur le parking arrière de la poste et on partira de là. On te laissera la voiture banalisé et on te suivra de loin. Il y a une radio dans le véhicule et nous l'avons réglé sur un canal privé pour ne pas être dérangé. Dès que tu sens que c'est bon tu appuieras une fois sur le bouton rouge. Cela nous enverra un bip et ce sera le signale pour l'arrestation. Si il tente de fuir tu utiliseras le siffler et on le coincera. La rue où il se prostitue n'est pas pratique pour prendre la fuite. Ça te va ?

- A ce soir.

- Dit Erwin, t'en pense quoi de cette affaire ?

- Que c'est une affaire comme une autre et qu'on va la mener à bien. Après oui je sais ce que tu penses. Tu t'inquiètes pour Levi, mais c'est un grand garçon maintenant. Dire que c'est nous qui l'avons sortit de la rue. Notre premier dossier.

- Déjà 15 ans. Ça ne nous rajeunit pas du tout. D'ailleurs tu veux allez dîner où demain ?

- Au titan. Cela nous rappellera notre premier dîner.

* * *

><p>Parking derrière la poste - vingt minutes avant l'arrestation d'Eren<p>

Mike et Erwin attendaient l'arrivée de Levi.

- Pour un qui est sur la ponctualité, c'est pas normal qu'il soit en retard, se plaignit Mike.

- Qui est en retard ?

- Ah. Évites de nous faire peur comme ça. T'es arrivé quand ?

- Au moins deux bonnes minutes. Bon on y va ?

- Pas de problème. Voilà es clefs. La rue est indiqué sur le GPS.

- C'est partie.

Les deux véhicules s'engagèrent sur l'avenue. Le deuxième ralenti et bifurqua dans une petite ruelle et éteignit les phares. Le premier véhicule s'engagea dans la rue de la prostitution. Levi s'arrêta près d'un garçon ressemblant à la description. Le dit garçon s'approcha de la voiture, il ouvrit la vitre.

- Alors on est seul ce soir ? On cherche un peu de compagnie ?

- Combien, gamin ?

- Ça dépend de la prestation que tu souhaites.

- Le pack complet.

- 350 cash.

- Monte derrière alors.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rétro et aperçu aussitôt le gamin claquer la porte pour s'enfuir.

- Merde. fais chier le gosse.

Il prit le siffler et siffla 2 coups. Aussitôt Mike et Erwin sortirent de leur planque. Voyant le gamin bifurquer pour essayer de passer par le grillage, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

- Chope le Mike, il ne doit pas s'enfuir.

Mike s'élança et attrapa le gamin par la veste. Erwin arrivant juste derrière lui fit le même geste et à deux réussirent à le décrocher du grillage pour le plaquer au sol. Autour d'eux, les autres prostitués avaient fuis afin de ne pas être pris.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de te débattre sale gosse.

Erwin se retourna vers Levi qui arrivait tranquillement.

- Je t'avais dit que tu le ferais fuir.

- T'as gueule Erwin. On l'a eu c'est le plus important. J'vous laisse l'embarquer, on se retrouve demain au tribunal.

- Lâchez moi primates dégénérés.

- Oh tout doux le morveux. Pour toi la rue c'est finit.

Ils le menottèrent et le trainèrent dans la voiture banalisée. Eren n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de pieds dans les sièges.

- Mike arrête la voiture. Écoute gamin, maintenant tu vas te calmer où je te jure que je fais en sorte que tu rejoignes lucifer avant l'âge.

- Vas te faire foutre bâtard de flic.

- Tu vas calmer ton langage le macaque.

- Oy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Levi arrêté à leur hauteur.

- Demande à la furie derrière moi d'arrêter de nous latter les sièges.

- Tsk, vous êtes vraiment incompétent.

Levi ouvrit la porte arrière et monta. Il chopa Eren par le col.

- Écoutes moi le gosse capricieux. Maintenant tu vas te calmer où je te brise les deux jambes.

- Lâchez moi le nain de jardin.

- Non, non Levi, ne réponds même pas. On a besoin de lui vivant.

- Je te promets que tu vas connaître l'enfer avec moi.

Levi lâcha prise et sortit de la voiture. Le trajet continua sous les mauvais hospices, Eren n'ayant pas décidé de se calmer.

Arrivée au commissariat, Mike du littéralement le traîner par les aisselles et Erwin par les pieds afin de l'emmener jusqu'au bureau pour l'enregistrer. Il l'installèrent sur le siège prévu à cet effet devant le bureau d'Erwin.

- Bon j'espère que tu vas te montrer coopératif Eren JAEGER.

- Jamais de la vie, sale chien.

Erwin décida d'ignorer ses insultes et remplit le rapport d'arrestation. Ils le conduisirent ensuite pour la photo de fichage et l'emmenèrent en cellule. Une fois à l'intérieur, Erwin lui enleva les menottes.

Aussitôt le gamin se jeta sur Erwin, mais il lui suffit d'un croche-pied pour le faire tomber.

- T'as intérêts à dormir. Demain ta journée sera plus que longue.

Erwin referma la porte et retourna à son bureau.

- Ça y est, le gosse est enfermé pour la nuit. On a finit. Tu viens ?

- Ouais j'arrive. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit de sommeil. Faut qu'on revienne pour 08h00.

Erwin prit les clés de la voiture et se rendirent à leur appartement. Ils vivaient à peine à quinze minutes en voiture.

Quand ils franchirent la porte, Erwin, jeta sur la commode de l'entrée les clefs, enleva sa veste qu'il suspendit et se déchaussa. Mike fit de même et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Erwin le rejoint rapidement. Il se colla à lui, ses mains entourant sa taille.

- J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas eu dans mes bras.

- Exactement 79h à quelques chose près.

-Hum, cela te manquait à ce point. Va falloir y remédier.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Mike qui posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ses mains descendirent lentement vers le membre déjà excité. Il le frôla à plusieurs reprises avant de le saisir fermement faisant gémir son amant. Sa propre érection se frottait contre l'intimité de Mike.

Mike finit par se retourner, saisit les hanches de son amant pour le coller contre son corps et capturer ses lèvres. De sa langue il força les lèvres de ce dernier et partit à l'exploration. Leur langue dansait une danse infernale. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder face à l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.

- Je crois Erwin, qu'il serait judicieux de terminer ça ailleurs.

- Hum, je le crois aussi.

Ils se séparèrent donc à regret le temps de s'essuyer un peu. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser et de se caresser, ils se dirigèrent vers leur lit. Mike bascula sur Erwin qui lui lança un sourire de satisfaction.

Les lèvres de Mike embrassèrent chaque parcelle de peau faisant vibrer son amant. Il descendit très lentement dessinant des cercles avec sa langue. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril et y entra sa langue. Erwin se mit à gémir sous ce geste, ce qui fit sourire Mike. Il insista sur cette zone un petit moment avant de continuer sa descente vers l'aine, puis vers le sexe de son amant. Il le lécha, titilla le bout du gland, puis l'avala tout entier.

Erwin plaça ses mains sur la tête de Mike afin d'accentuer la pression. Mika instinctivement accéléra la cadence, mordillant de temps en temps afin de faire monter le plaisir à Erwin. Le plaisir devint de plus en plus puissant qu'Erwin finit par jouir dans la bouche de Mike qui avala d'une traite. Il remonta vers les lèvres de son amant qui après leur doux baiser entra dans la bouche de son compagnon 3 doigts que Mike mouilla avidement.

Erwin descendit sa main vers l'intimité de son amant et introduisit un doigt. Il patienta quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger à l'intérieur. Rapidement un deuxième doigt entra et il fit des mouvements de ciseaux afin de dilater l'entrée de plus en plus.

Avant de rentrer un 3ème doigt, il se retira de l'emprise de Mike pour passer derrière lui tout en le maintenant à quatre pattes. Il fit entrer aussitôt 3 doigts et de sa main libre il se mit à le branler afin de faire passer la douleur. Quand il le sentit se détendre il commença avec ses doigts un mouvement de va et vient jusqu'à atteindre le point sensible qu'il pilonna avec ses doigts. Quand il le sentit plus que prêt, il retira ses doigts, plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et le pénétra d'un coup. Tous les deux retinrent leur souffle. Il fallut attendre deux minutes avant qu'Erwin ne commence à bouger à l'intérieur. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite sous les supplications de son cher amant. Ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme ensemble. Ils restèrent un moment emboîté l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'allongèrent en s'enlaçant et s'endormirent.

Le réveil fut difficile pour eux deux.

- Vivement qu'on puisse prendre enfin des vacances quand même. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où j'ai pu faire un tour de cadran.

- On dirait un vieux qui parle.

- T'es pas mieux, d'après ta tête Erwin.

- Si tu le dis. Je ne fais pas attention. Ce matin on se débarrasse enfin du gosse.

- Oui s'il est assez intelligent pour choisir le ranch. Sinon faudra le supporter encore 24h le temps de son transfert en prison pour mineur. Mais n'empêche que l'enquête n'est pas finit. On a toujours pas trouvé les deux autres jeunes qui vivaient avec lui et on a pas découvert où était ce fameux hôtel.

- Je sens qu'on va devoir retourner patauger dans la misère pour ça.

- J'irais faire un tour du côté de mes indics une fois le procès finit. Allez allons y. J'espère juste qu'il se sera un peu calmé.

* * *

><p>Commissariat de Sina - brigade des mineurs<p>

En arrivant au commissariat, ils allèrent rendre le rapport de la veille à leur supérieur. Ils allèrent ensuite vers les cellules. Ils aperçurent le gamin dormant profondément.

- Je ne sais pas depuis quand lui non plus ne s'est pas reposé comme ça, mais dans un sens ça m'emmerde de devoir le réveiller.

- Me dit pas que tu deviens sentimental Mike. Tu feras pas de vieux os dans ses cas là. Bon allez je me dévoue. Je m'occupe de le réveiller.

- Sois quand même sympa avec lui. Il va moins rire à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Mais oui je n'aime pas la violence de toute façon.

- Debout le mioche. C'est l'heure d'aller voir le juge.

- T'as gueule, j'irais voir aucun juge.

- Mais on te demande pas ton avis. Allez ramène toi ou je viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

- Allez vous faire foutre, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Mike, fermes la porte derrière moi le temps que je le menotte.

- Pas de problème Erwin.

Eren ne se laissa pas faire si facilement, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à la stature imposante d'Erwin. Il se retrouva rapidement menotté de nouveau puis conduit au tribunal. Pour éviter le même cinéma que la veille, Mike monta à l'arrière du véhicule afin de prévenir de tout coup de pied qui voudrait se perdre dans un des siège avant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au tribunal pour mineur et ils l'amenèrent jusqu'au box où se trouver déjà un avocat.

- Salut Pixis. Alors c'est toi qui t'y colles ?

- Salut Erwin. Et oui. J'aime défendre les causes perdues

- A plus tard alors.

Ils enlevèrent les menottes à l'adolescent et attendirent au fond de la salle la fin de la séance.

Quand la sentence tomba, ils partirent sans attendre leur reste et retournèrent au poste. Ils se replongèrent aussitôt dans la suite de l'affaire afin de trouver les deux adolescents encore manquant et surtout arrêter le mac et le dealer. Ils épluchèrent tous les dossiers qu'ils avaient et Mike finit par repartir sur le terrain en immersion.

- Erwin téléphone pour toi.

- On peut même pas être tranquille deux minutes. Erwin Smith

- Ben alors t'es constipé pour être d'une humeur exécrable ?

- Je te manque déjà que tu m'appelles à une heure si matinale ?

- T'as gueule Erwin. J'suis pas d'humeur ce matin.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien à part une nuit de merde et un gamin qui sait trop bien se battre. T'as des news concernant l'affaire Jaeger ?

- Pas grand chose. Mike est partit faire un tour dans le quartier où apparemment il traînait avec deux autres gars. On va essayer de les interpeller aujourd'hui. On espère qu'ils pourront nous cracher le morceau sur l'hôtel qui leur sert de lieu de prostitution et d'achat de drogue. Mais bon on a quand même peu d'espoir.

- Dès que t'as des nouvelles, préviens moi. Au pire un de mes collègues répondra et me transmettra le message.

- Pas de problème. Et concernant le gamin, ça se passe comment ?

- Ben avec cette merde dans le sang, c'est dur de le maintenir. J'crois que je peux le dire. C'est ma pire séance de désintox et cela ne fait même pas 24h. Ses crises de délire sont très violente. J'espère que vous mettrez rapidement le receleur sur le carreaux.

- Compte sur nous. Allez j'y vais. A plus.

Erwin se massa la nuque et se leva. La nuit blanche ne lui avait pas réussit. Il alla se servir un café ou plutôt du jus de chaussette usée et alla se rafraîchir avant de prendre contact avec Mike pour savoir où il en était. Lui avait rendez-vous avec le légiste dans une heure car un nouveau gosse avait été découvert sans vie et d'après les premiers éléments, il n'était pas différent d'Eren.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette affaire sordide.

- Mike ?

- Oui. Bonjour à toi.

- Salut. Comment c'est passé ta nuit ? Je croyais que tu restais plus longtemps sur le terrain.

- Oui normalement oui, mais comment te dire. Une course poursuite dans des égouts m'a donné la folle envie d'aller à la douche.

- Comment ça ?

- On a peut être retrouver un autre des gosses qu'on recherche. Apparemment il s'agirait de Jean KIRSCHTEIN.

- Et tu l'as perdu ?

- Oui et non. Je peux te dire où il se trouve. Depuis qu'Eren a été arrêté, ils ont l'air désorganisé et on va sûrement mettre la main dessus. Tu vas chez le légiste ?

- Oui. Il est en train d'autopsier le gosse trouvé par des collègues.

- Ok, je vais me laver et me changer et je te rejoins.

* * *

><p>Salle d'autopsie<p>

- Salut doc, alors qui avons nous ?

- Jeune homme d'environ 15 à 17 ans tout au plus. Nous sommes en train de faire une recherche ADN car le visage est méconnaissable. Sa mort remonte à environ 24h tout au plus. D'après les marques dans ses yeux, il est mort par strangulation. On remarque des traces autour du cou. Mais ce n'est pas une main. Je dirais une corde ou une ficelle. Il ne s'est pas beaucoup débattu. On est en attente des résultat toxicologique mais vu le nombre de trou dans ses bras, c'était un junkies.

- Il y a d'autres traces ?

- Oui. Par contre cela ne va pas te plaire. Le gamin a été violer post mortem. Par contre son agresseur a mis un préservatif et donc on peut dire adieu à trouver de l'ADN. Toutefois, j'ai trouvé un peu de peau sous ses ongles. Je suis sur que la scientifique sera heureux d'avoir des échantillons. Ah je crois que j'ai enfin un nom pour toi.

- Allons voir ça.

- Il s'agit d'un dénommé Connie SPRINGER, 17 ans, Orphelin et fiché chez nous pour vol et possession de drogue. Le pauvre petit. Gâcher ainsi sa vie.

- Et merde. J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content de savoir cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il fait partie des deux gosses que l'on recherchait. Va falloir qu'on sert l'autre est peut être aussi en grand danger maintenant. Merci t'as d'autres infos préviens moi.

- Comme toujours Erwin.

Erwin quitta rapidement la salle et composa un numéro.

- Levi j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Non jamais. Eren est en phase de sommeil pour le moment. Du nouveau ?

- Pas de bonnes nouvelles je le crains. On a retrouvé le corps de Connie SPRINGER.

- Tsk. Merde manquait plus que ça. Il est mort de quoi ?

- Strangulation et il a été violé post mortem.

- Envoie moi dès que possible le rapport d'autopsie à mon mail.

- Pas de soucis. Sinon on va peut être pouvoir chopper Jean KIRSCHTEIN. Mike a faillit le serré cette nuit . Apparemment il était effrayé. Il doit savoir quelque chose.

- Je l'espère. Trouvez le vivant.

Erwin raccrocha et remonta vers son bureau où se trouvait Mike.

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Pas bon du tout. Connie est mort. C'est lui le gosse en bas.

- Merde on a foiré là.

- Je pense pas. On ne pouvait pas prévoir.

- Bon mettons nous en route, on doit essayer de sauver le dernier de la liste.

Ils s'en allèrent de nouveau dans les bas quartiers à la recherche du dernier gamin encore vivant et qui pourrait sûrement les aider à coincer tous ses connards.

* * *

><p>Mot de l'auteure : oui je sais mon 2ème prénom c'est cruella ^^. Désolée pour Connie, mais je l'ai jamais aimé. Désolée de couper ici, mais sinon je vais me faire un chapitre de 20 000 mots tellement j'ai toute la trame dans ma tête et mon but va être de poursuivre l'histoire côté ErenLevi.

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus et désolée pour les fautes éventuelles mais je suis HS.


	5. chapitre 5 : la tentative de fugue

Fiction de noël finit ^^. Maintenant Vous allez devoir patienter. Je suis en train de réfléchir pour faire des mini OS pour faire comme le calendrier de l'avent. Le but va être de trouver 24 mini histoires à écrire.

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren s'est fait choper et a choisit le centre de réinsertion. Il rencontre sur place tout un tas de gens qu'il méprise. Peu de temps après son arrivée, il a du se retrouver en salle d'isolement pendant plusieurs jours avec Levi afin de se faire désintoxiquer, enfin pour l'étape la plus dur. Une rechute n'est jamais loin (non, non je ne spoil pas ma fic ^^). Il s'en sort et réintègre donc le ranch. Parallèlement, nous avons suivit Mike et Erwin tout au long de l'enquête et surtout on en a appris légèrement sur Levi.

Dans ce chapitre : Nous retournons auprès d'Eren et cela démarrera par sa vision des choses juste avant de quitter la pièce de désintox. Attention il y a un mot écrit sûrement complètement faux, mais mon problème de dyslexie m'aggace car du coup j'arrive pas à trouver le mot exacte. Si vous le trouvez prévenez moi.

Très bonne lecture mes amies

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : tentative d'évasion<strong>

**POV EREN**

J'ai encore la bouche pâteuse, mal partout, comme si on m'avait roué de coup. Combien de temps suis-je resté ici ? Je ne sais pas du tout.

Je suis allongé sur ce lit. Il fait sombre. J'entends une autre respiration pas très loin de moi. Je me demande qui cela peut être. Cela doit être l'autre bâtard d'éducateur.

Je pourrais profiter qu'il dort pour lui régler son compte. Ouais cela serait une bonne idée. J'aurais pu qu'à lui piquer les clefs pour sortir d'ici et aller retrouver mes amis qui m'attendent en ville. J'suis sûr qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter pour moi.

Je me rends compte soudain que je suis attaché au lit. Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

* * *

><p>- Comment te sens tu Eren ?<p>

- Mal. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'ai l'impression d'être passé au rouleau compresseur. Mais dites moi pourquoi je suis attaché et où est ce que je suis ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non.

- Levi t'expliquera tout quand il se réveillera. Pour le moment reposes toi un peu.

- Faut que j'aille au toilette.

- Bon Ok, je vais te détacher et surtout pas d'entour loupes.

- Non, promis.

Gunther se rapprocha d'Eren, et lui défit les sangles. Eren se mit en position assise. Au moment de passer debout, il fut pris par un violent vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Il fut récupérer par deux bras qui n'appartenait pas à la même personne.

- TSK. Et me réveiller c'est pour les chiens peut être, Gunther.

- Désolé, Levi, mais vu ta fatigue, je pensais pouvoir m'en charger seul.

- Tu vois bien qu'il peut pas tenir seul. Allez on y vas. Accroche toi gamin.

Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'au toilette. Là Gunther laissa Levi se débrouiller avec Eren qui n'arrivait à rien ayant les membres complètement engourdis. Levi sans aucune forme de procès, saisi le pantalon et le caleçon du plus jeune et lui descendit jusqu'au cheville avant de le faire s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il se releva, il constata que le gamin était rouge écarlate.

- Eh ben dis donc, je savais pas que je pouvais te faire autant d'effet après pourtant que t'es passé 3 jours à m'insulter et à me donner des coups.

- Hein! Non j'ai pas fait ça. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Eh pourtant c'est la vérité. Bon allez préviens moi quand t'as finit pour te relever. Par contre démerdes toi pour te torcher.

Levi le planta la et attendit derrière le panneau.

- Gunther, appelle la folle et dis lui de se ramener en 4ème vitesse.

Gunther prit son portable et appela aussitôt Hanji.

- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Presque une semaine.

- Hein ! C'est pas possible. Faut que je sorte d'ici. Je dois retrouver mes amis.

- Qui est-ce que t'appelles amis ? Ceux qui te prête une chambre en échange que tu te fasses enculer pour du fric ? Ceux qui te revendent cette merde que t'as dans le sang et qu'on galère pour te la faire évacuer ?

- Tu ne sais rien de qui sont mes amis !

- Ben vas-y, parles-moi d'eux.

- Vas te faire foutre !

- Il faut que tu change un peu de disque. Tu radotes comme une vieille.

Eren leva un poing, prêt à lui faire payer ses paroles, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Erennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Alors comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Dis tu as mal quelque part ? Ressens-tu un besoin pas normal ? Je veux tout savoir.

- La ferme 4 yeux. Examines le en silence. Je t'ai pas fait venir pour le disséquer.

- Salut Levi. Bien dormi ?

- Première nuit enfin calme.

- Eren, tu te rappelles de moi ?

- Oui t'es la malade avec une seringue à la main.

- J'suis déçue que tu rappelles de moi que comme ça. Dis voir comment te sens tu ce matin ? As tu mal quelques part ? Une sensation de manque ?

-...

Voyant que les deux autres ne bougeaient pas, Eren ne voulait pas répondre.

- Les garçons vous pourriez attendre dehors quelques minutes ?

Levi fixa le gamin quelques instants avant de sortir.

- Bon maintenant on est plus que tous les deux, tu peux parler librement. Les murs sont insonorisés donc ils ne peuvent pas écouter la conversation.

- ...

- Si tu ne parles pas je ne peux pas deviner. Et si je ne sais rien tu resteras ici avec Levi encore un moment.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

- Ben voila, je savais bien que tu n'avais pas perdu ta langue.

- Vous me faites chier tous autant que vous êtes. J'veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- T'as l'impression qu'on te fait chier, mais on est là uniquement pour t'aider à te reconstruire une vrai vie. Tu crois que ce que tu faisais encore quelques jours est vraiment la vie. Tu connais l'espérance de vie de gosse comme toi dans la rue ? Cela ne dépasse pas les quelques années. On te donne une chance, alors saisis la. Maintenant si tu veux bien répondre à mes questions et me laisser d'ausculter, on ira plus vite.

- Je vais bien, mise à part que je ne me rappelle de rien de ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment où j'avais pris ma serviette pour aller au douche avec tout le monde, que j'ai mal partout comme si on m'avait roué de coups et que je crève la dalle.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça. Pour tes souvenirs manquants c'est normal, vu que tu étais en phase de manque, donc ton cerveau a disjoncté. Les douleurs viennent de la et on peut rajouter le fait que Levi a du se battre avec toi pour te maîtriser pendant tes phases de folie. Et la faim c'est bon signe.

Elle l'ausculta, lui refit une prise de sang. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle toqua à la porte et les deux éducateurs rentrèrent.

- Bon bonne nouvelle Levi, vous allez pouvoir regagner le ranch. Par contre je mets quand même un bémol sur l'intégration au groupe pour au moins deux jours. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

- Pas de problème pour moi.

- Alors c'est partie. Le petit déjeuner sera servit dans 1h. Vous survivrez jusque là ?

- Moi oui, lui non.

Gunther et Levi soutenaient Eren jusqu'au ranch afin de lui éviter une nouvelle chute. Son corps n'étant plus habitué à être sans drogue et surtout à bouger. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau de Levi, qui décida de patienter dans son bureau. Ils installèrent Eren sur le canapé. Ce dernier prit le temps de regarder autour, pendant que Levi régularisait l'administratif. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la bibliothèque où était rangé des livres d'arts.

Levi intercepta son regard et le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit de sa convoitise. Il s'étonna que le regard du gamin puisse s'illuminer sur ce genre d'ouvrage.

- Tu veux en feuilleter un en attendant qu'on aille manger ?

Eren surpris, le regarda avant de détourner son regard vers le mur.

- Et puis quoi encore. Lire c'est pour les cons.

Levi se remit à son travail ne préférant pas rentrer dans un nouveau conflit.

Erd vint les chercher ¾ d'heure plus tard. Au même moment Levi lui indiqua son boulot pour la journée : surveiller Eren.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans trop de problème, Eren étant coincé entre Erd et Gunther. Les autres jeunes purent profiter du retour de Levi et les discussions allèrent bon train. Eren découvrit une facettes de Levi qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il était attentif et répondait à tout le monde sans montrer le moindre signe d'exaspération.

Après le petit déjeuner, Eren fut remonté à sa chambre. Il y trouva sur son bureau, des cahiers, un bloc à dessin, des crayons. N'ayant rien à faire pour la journée que rester cloîtré avec un geôlier qui avait prit ses aises en prenant le fauteuil, il s'installa à son bureau et pris le bloc à dessin et les pastels. Il crayonna ainsi jusque midi dans le plus grand silence.

Toute la journée se passa sans le moindre problème au grand étonnement des éducateurs. Le soir Petra vint à la rencontre d'Eren pour voir comment s'était passé sa journée.

- Je peux voir ce que tu as dessiné ?

- Tu peux même les garder c'est juste pour passer le temps.

- C'est magnifique. Tu as étudié le dessin ?

- C'est la seule matière que j'aimais au collège. Le prof était cool. Il ne nous donnait que très peut de consigne. Pour lui, la libre inspiration permet la véritable créativité.

Petra sourit devant la façon d'ont Eren pouvait passer du mode « je ne parle à personne », au mode « je ne m'arrête plus de parler ». Elle ne l'interrompit pas une seconde, le laissant parler de ce qui vraiment le passionnait. Elle se demanda toutefois pourquoi avait-il finit dans la rue.

A la fin de l'entretien, elle partie en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de Levi afin de faire son petit compte rendu.

- Alors ça donne quoi avec Eren ?

- Oh Levi, tu serais étonné. J'ai découvert une facette de lui pour le moins inattendu. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il avait une passion pour l'art et le dessin ?

- Je l'ai vu, son regard s'illuminait ce matin devant mes livres sur l'art. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était une passion.

- Regarde ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Il est plus que doué. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de son professeur de dessin au collège. J'ai préféré ne pas chercher pourquoi il a arrêté d'aller à l'école. C'est trop tôt pour le moment.

Elle lui tendit les dessins. Il les feuilleta les uns après les autres.

- Il te les a donné ?

- Oui, il allait les mettre à la poubelle. Il ne garde rien de ce qu'il fait. Ce serait possible qu'on lui fournisse plus de matériel pour le dessin ? Je pense utiliser ça pour sa thérapie. Si cela me permet de le faire s'ouvrir aux autres et à comprendre pourquoi il est arrivé si bas, ce serait une sacrée avancée.

- Je vais étudier ça. Je peux les garder pour le moment ? Je te les redonne demain matin.

- Oui pas de problème. Mais évites d'aller le voir avec ça. Je commence à établir une relation de confiance et je ne voudrais pas recommencer.

- Pour qui tu me prends. Quand tu sentiras le moment pour que j'annonce au gamin les nouvelles concernant ses amis et surtout la mort de l'un d'eux, préviens moi. Pour le moment il ne sait rien du tout.

- Pas de problème, chef. Bon aller bonne nuit et reposes toi. Tu en as vraiment besoin.

- Dehors.

La première nuit d'Eren dans le ranch, se passa sans problème.

Le deuxième jour commença sans problème et Eren put intégrer le groupe de discussion avec Gunther. Le temps étant très mauvais, ils étaient tous cantonnés à l'intérieur et les activités avaient été modifié.

Le but de la séance était de parler simplement de ce que l'on aimait et de ce que l'on aimait pas. Chaque personne qui voulait parler devait prendre le foulard rouge. Eren était soulagé que cela ne soit pas obligatoire de parler. Il écouta distraitement les autres, ses yeux voguant par delà la fenêtre.

L'après midi la pluie avait finit de tomber. Un groupe s'occupa de l'écurie pendant qu'un autre se rendit en ville. Eren aurait tellement voulu aller en ville, mais parce qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver et qu'il ne s'était toujours pas intégré au groupe, il fut de corvée d'écurie. Il se retrouva dans le même groupe que Reiner, le type qui l'avait provoqué la dernière fois. C'est vrai qu'il avait des comptes à rendre. Il se tint tranquille un moment observant chacune des personnes les situant dans l'écurie et repérant où se trouvaient Reiner et les éducateurs.

Quand il fut certain que les éducateurs ne pourraient pas le voir de suite, il se dirigea tout en nettoyant, vers le box où se trouver sa cible. Reiner lui tournait le dos et donc il ne vit pas le coup de râteau lui arrivait. Reiner tomba à terre sous l'effet du choc. Il se tint l'arrière de la tête et leva les yeux vers son agresseur qui ne lui laissa pas de répit et lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Putain de sale con. Tu vas regretter amèrement.

- Viens te battre, maintenant que je peux répliquer. Tu fais moins le malin hein ?

Eren lui asséna un autre coup de pied, mais il fut intercepté par les mains de Reiner qui lui bloquèrent son pied et l'envoya valser à travers le box. Il reprit un peu sa respiration et se jeta sur Eren. Tout n'était que coups dans tous les sens. Rapidement les autres du groupe s'étaient réunit et encourageaient les combattants. Erd et Aurouo arrivèrent rapidement.

- Aurouo va vite chercher Levi. Que tout le monde rentre au ranch. Eren et Reiner séparez vous !

Les deux combattants n'écoutèrent pas et s'envoyèrent de plus en plus de coups violent. Levi arriva en courant et saisit Eren, pendant qu'Erd et Aurouo saisirent tous les deux Reiner.

- Le prochain qui fait un geste, je le tue.

- Lâche moi ordure, j'en ai pas finit avec ce bâtard.

- Eren calme me toi, bordel !

Eren se débattit tellement, qu'il mit en difficulté Levi pour la première fois de sa vie. Aurouo et Erd étaient déjà partit avec Reiner afin de l'isoler dans la pièce en attendant la suite des événements.

Levi tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser le gamin. Il se prit un coup au menton lui faisant perdre prise. Eren en profita pour se ruer sur lui et lui assénait une série de coups. Voyant Levi à demi-conscient, il se redressa et prit la fuite. Il passa une première clôture et traversa l'enclos des chevaux. Il courut à perdre haleine et ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'air n'arriva plus à entrer dans ses poumons. Il se trouvait dans un bois à une distance qu'il pensait raisonnable. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas où il devait allait. Mais sur, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire marche arrière. Il continua tout droit son chemin. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de son visage.

-Fait chier! fait chier ! fait chier ! J'veux juste retrouver mon chez moi.

* * *

><p>Levi se releva tant bien que mal, plein de crasse et du sang s'écoulant de son nez. Il se dirigea vers le ranch. Quand il entra il tomba sur Hanji qui fait de grand yeux en le voyant.<p>

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh toi la ferme. Erd est revenu ?

- Oui, il est dans ton bureau pour prendre un rapport à remplir.

- Prépare moi des torches, je vais en avoir besoin. Eren s'est barré. Quand je vais lui remettre la main dessus, il regrettera ce qu'il a osé me faire.

Levi se dirigea vers son bureau. Il claqua la porte. Il prit les clef du 4x4, son téléphone portable. Il pensa au passage à prévenir Erwin et Mike qui se mirent aussi en route pour chercher aux abords des routes.

- Tu veux qu'on passe par où, Levi ?

- Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur Reiner. Erwin et Mike vont m'aider. J'espère juste qu'on arrivera à lui mettre la main dessus.

Sur ces mots, il partit avec le 4x4 vers le chemin forestier. Le gamin ne connaissant pas les lieu, il avait de forte chance de tourner en rond. Il branche la radio sur le canal 32, canal privé qui le préviendrait quand Erwin et Mike seraient dans la même zone que lui.

Il quadrilla la zone pendant plus d'une heure. Il finit par garer le véhicule à l'intersection d'un sentier. Au même moment il reçu un appel de Mike.

- Vous êtes où pour le moment.

- Sur la Nationale 90 à une dizaine de kilomètre du ranch.

- Ok, je crois avoir repéré des traces dans les bois. Je vais vérifier et je reviens.

Il descendit du véhicule et se dirigea sur le chemin descendant plein sud. Il s'abaissa et regarda les empreintes. Malgré l'humidité suite à la pluie, c'était bien des empreintes fraîches. Il remonta dans le 4x4.

- C'est bon j'ai retrouvé sa piste. S'il continue tout droit, il devrait atteindre la route dans quelques heures. Je pense que vous le trouverez à 5 km de votre position actuelle en vous dirigeant vers la ville. Évitez de vous faire voir. Ah oui dernière chose, juste avant de s'enfuir, malgré la violence qu'il a fait preuve, il avait le regard triste et donc pas dans son état normal. Si vous le retrouvait avant moi, ne l'amochez pas trop.

Il descendit à nouveau du véhicule, ferma à clef, prit son sac à dos où il rangea sa torche. Dans moins d'une heure il ferait nuit.

Il se mit à suivre les empreintes.

* * *

><p>Eren avait froid. Il grelottait. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il était tombé à plusieurs reprises. Ses vêtements collés par la bout. Il avait mal aux jambes. Ses plaies aux visages ne saignaient plus, mais le faisaient souffrir. Il se doutait qu'il n'était pas beau à voir.<p>

Il repensait à la connerie qu'il avait fait et se demandait encore s'il n'avait pas aggravé son cas. De toute façon s'était trop tard. A l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient touts être à sa recherche et quand ils remettront la main sur lui, ils l'enfermeront directement en prison.

Il ne savait même plus où il était. Il avait tellement envie de retrouver finalement le confort et la chaleur du ranch.

"Putain de merde, quel con je fais des fois!"

Il finit par s'effondrer, rattrapé par la fatigue. Il pleurait toutes ses larmes. Il pleurait et appelait sa mère. Il tapait du point sur le sol boueux. Il n'entendit pas les pas s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

* * *

><p>Levi s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, caché de sa vue par un arbre. Il commençait à faire sombre et il en avait plein les bottes. Il l'avait repéré depuis un moment, n'étant pas un gosse discret. Il l'entendait pleurer, gémir.<p>

Il était franchement partagé entre son envie de lui en coller une pour toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait crée et de l'étreindre et de le rassurer. Il se décida que cela n'était pas le moment d'être tendre avec lui. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui.

- Dit Levi, j'ai tout foiré hein ?

Il s'arrêta en entendant le gamin lui parler.

- Finalement le connard dans l'affaire c'est moi.

- Ça pour avoir fait le con, t'as fait le con. Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Et va falloir que t'assumes.

- J'vais aller en prison.

- Honnêtement j'en sais rien. C'est pas moi qui décide. Mais tu vas te taper un rapport et ne comptes pas t'en tirais à si bon compte. Maintenant si tu veux me suivre, le véhicule est à une heure de marche facile en plein jour et là la nuit tombe.

Eren se leva péniblement et suivit sans broncher Levi. Ce dernier eu le temps d'apercevoir le regard vide du gamin. Il eut peur un instant qu'il fasse une crise de manque.

- Oye, t'es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je suis juste fatigué, très fatigué.

Levi contacta par radio portable Erwin pour lui signaler qu'il avait mis la main sur le gosse et qu'il s'en occupait. Ils marchèrent en silence, Levi rattrapant souvent in extrémisme Eren, trébuchant sans cesse. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Levi installa des sacs poubelles sur le siège passager et au sol avant de permettre au gamin de monter. Il monta et s'attacha sans dire un mot. Quand le 4x4 démarra Eren avait sombré dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

><p>Oui je sais je suis cruelle car je coupe au meilleur moment. Chapitre cours, mais je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6 : la réalité qui fait mal

**_Tour des Reviews :_**

_S-Lay L : C'est Eren qui a lancé les hostilités. Rappelles toi dans le chapitre 2 la bagarre dans la douche. Eren s'en souvient vaguement et il a voulut se venger. Je vais rapidement je pense aborder la mort de Connie (je le dis la, mais j'ai même pas encore rédiger le chapitre 6. Il y a juste le titre ^^)._

_Ely : je t'ai répondu à ta review par MP. mais je précise certains points ici : je vais essayer de développer les sentiments des personnages, même si dans l'intégralité de mes fictions, je ne les développe jamais à fond ce qui permet de surprendre dans un sens le lecteur car il fait sa propre déduction._

_P'titeLilith : vu que l'histoire te manquait, j'ai travaillé d'arrache pied pour ce chapitre._

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Eren a passé le premier cap de désintox (1er car s'il y en avait qu'un seul se serait pas marrant). Il a réintégré le ranch, mais suite à une bagarre volontaire avec Reiner, il blesse Levi et prend la fuite. Ce dernier le retrouve et le ramène au véhicule. On apprend aussi la mort de Connie._

_Dans ce chapitre : J'ai décidé volontairement de changer ma feuille de route. Levi va prendre Eren à part le temps d'une nuit (vous imaginez pas des films et interdiction de lire en travers pour trouver un lemon ^^) afin d'avoir une discussion. Je vais donc essayer de faire prendre conscience à Eren de ses conneries. Les échanges vont être houleux, enfin pas plus que d'habitude en relisant la fiction ^^._

_Attention scène de violence explicite !_

_Je vous en dit pas plus bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : la réalité qui fait mal.<strong>

- Je suis avec le gamin dans la voiture. Tu as encore les clefs de la maison située en bordure de ville ?

- Oui toujours, elle nous sert de maison de vacances. Pourquoi, tu veux des vacances aussi ?

- Non, faudrait que tu me les files pour 24h. Je vais l'emmener là-bas. Avec du monde autour c'est pas évidement de percer l'abcès. Je préfère m'isoler, même si cela n'est pas dans mes pratiques.

- Tu veux que l'on reste avec toi pour le cas où tu aurais une envie de meurtre?

- Non, c'est bon je me débrouillerai seul. Il cache quelque chose qui le rend comme ça et il faut que je sache ce que s'est, sinon je ne pourrais définitivement pas l'aider.

- OK. Tu sais où nous joindre de toute façon.

Levi raccrocha et monta dans la voiture. Il regarda le gamin qui s'était déjà endormi. Il constata des traces récentes de larmes le long de ses joues. Il attacha sa ceinture et prit la direction de la ville pour se rendre à la maison qui appartenait aux deux flics. Il les avait croisé à quelques kilomètres du sentier.

Il lui fallut un peu près une heure de route, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de circulation. Une fois arrivée sur place, il prévint Erd de son absence avec Eren pour 24h au moins.

- Eren et Eren ! Réveille toi maintenant, on est arrivé.

Eren ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il était complètement gelé et avait mal partout. Il regarda en direction de la portière ouverte sur Levi. Il aperçut derrière lui une habitation qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils n'étaient pas au ranch.

Levi aperçut aussitôt de la peur dans son regard.

- Eh ne t'en fait pas. C'est pas en prison que je t'amène. C'est une maison qui appartient aux deux flics. Allez vient.

Eren enleva sa ceinture et descendit de la voiture. Il suivit docilement Levi. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre lui. Il se sentait vidé et usé. L'aîné lui fit retirer ses chaussures devant la porte de la maison et le fit patienter dans le couloir. Il ramena une serviette sur laquelle le gamin posa ses pieds.

- Enlève tous tes vêtements sales.

De nouveau Eren obéit tel un automate. Levi l'observa tout du long, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher pour faire cette tête là. Ce n'était pourtant pas le coup qu'il lui avait donné dans la grange.

Une fois le gamin déshabillé, il l'amena à la salle de bain. Il arrêta l'eau de la baignoire.

- Bon maintenant décrasse toi. Tu es dégueulasse, plein de boue.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et sortit de la salle de bain quelques instants. Quand il revint, Eren était assis dans l'eau, fixant le vide. Il le laissa tranquille pour le moment. Il devait lui aussi se nettoyer de cette boue qui lui collait les vêtements. Il se déshabilla et prit place dans la douche. L'eau chaude, lui fit du bien à son corps dont les muscles étaient plus que tendus par l'humidité et le froid. Quand il sortit de la douche, le gamin n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la baignoire.

- Eh Eren, tu vas te magner ! L'eau va refroidir.

- Euh oui, tout de suite.

Il eut l'impression qu'Eren venait de se réveiller.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers Levi et s'aperçut que celui-ci, se tenait devant lui entièrement nu, le regard sévère. Il baissa aussitôt la tête, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs. Il se frappa la tête mentalement pour avoir eut des pensées perverses à l'encontre de son éducateur. Il prit le savon et commença à se laver le corps qui était hors de l'eau. Quand il voulut laver le reste de son corps, il remarqua que Levi était toujours debout devant lui à le fixer.

- Tu pourrais pas te retourner ?

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'es gêné ? toi qui te tapais n'importe qui dans la rue.

- C'est pas pareil.

- Ah oui et elle est où la différence ?

- J'suis pudique moi. Je me ballade pas la queue à l'air au moins.

- Ah d'accord, c'est ma vue qui te gêne le plus finalement. Dépêche toi de terminer de te laver. Et je ne compte pas bouger d'un pouce. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te barres à nouveau.

Eren hésita un instant, mais finit par se lever. Tant pis pour les remarques que pourraient faire Levi en apercevant son érection. Il se lava tout en évitant son sexe et essayant de ne pas sentir le regard perçant de Levi.

Au moment de se rincer, il se pencha pour attraper le pommeau de douche. Il ne put se redresser car une main venait de se saisir de son membre tendu.

- Ici ce n'est pas nettoyé.

- Lâche moi tout de suite, connard.

- Ah tiens, je retrouve enfin le véritable Eren.

- J'ai dit lâche moi tout de suite, connard ! lança Eren le regard plus noir que d'habitude.

Levi vit enfin une ouverture de faire sortir le gamin de sa coquille de sécurité qui le protéger de tout ce qui l'entourait et il décida de continuer, même si à tout moment, la situation pouvait déraper et devenir dangereuse pour les deux.

- Et pourquoi je te lâcherai ? Apparemment je te fais plus qu'un peu d'effet ou serait-ce le manque de sexe depuis que tu t'es fait chopper ? Si c'est ça cela peut s'arranger.

Levi fit un léger mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe tendu d'Eren. Il le maintint quand même fermement sans pour autant lui faire mal.

Eren se retourna illico vers Levi, serra les poings contre la baignoire. Il se retenait de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il voulait détruire cet homme qui le tenait par le sexe. Il avait envie de le tuer, tout comme il avait eut envie de tuer son père, il y a quelques années.

- Dégage ta main, sale bâtard.

Il serrait les dents en parlant, retenant toute la rage.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si agressif, Eren. Je ne te fais rien que de te tenir.

Il raffermit sa prise pour confirmer ses dires. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Eren qui d'un bond, malgré la situation pas très agréable, sortit de la baignoire et plaqua Levi contre le sol.

Ce dernier avait lâché sa prise au moment même où le gamin avait bougé. Il était maintenant contre le carrelage froid, les deux mains d'Eren contre sa gorge, le serrant toujours un peu plus. Il se dit qu'il devait réagir rapidement s'il ne voulait pas y laisser sa peau. Il ne pensait pas que le gamin réagirait aussi violemment. Ses jambes étant libre, il fit un crochet avec celles-ci pour retourner la situation. Malgré sa petite taille, il réussit à inverser les positions. Il coinça les jambes du plus jeunes avec ses jambes et les poignets de celui-ci en les plaquant plus haut.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

- Lâche-moi, bouffon. T'es comme mon connard de père ! Lâche-moi. Tu ne me domineras pas comme lui. Lâche-moi.

La phrase d'Eren fit comme un électro choc à Levi, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, il devait savoir toute l'histoire. Il voulait savoir ce que son connard de père lui avait fait.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis comme ton père ?

- Tu es comme lui. Tous les adultes sont comme lui. Vous voulez me voir ramper à vos pieds, vous léchez la queue jusqu'à ce que vous jouissiez dans ma bouche et que je doive tout avaler sous peine de me prendre des coups. Vous voulez ensuite m'enculer à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que je finisse par perdre connaissance. Oui, vous êtes tous pareils. Vous aimez me faire mal, ça vous fait mieux bander, bande de con.

- Pourquoi me mets-tu dans le même sac que ceux qui t'ont fait ça, alors que depuis le début je veux t'aider ?

- Personne ne veut m'aider. Tu mens comme les autres !

Eren se débattait dans tous les sens, retenant difficilement les larmes de couler. Son regard affichait haine et peur à la fois. Levi voulait le serrer contre lui, le rassurer, mais il savait très bien que pour le moment il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait gagner la confiance du gamin. Il ne pensait même pas que le gamin est pu passer par ce genre d'épreuve terrible. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose d'un coup.

- Eren, écoute moi bien, morveux. Je ne veux pas de ton corps, je ne veux même pas te réduire en état d'esclavage sexuel comme le faisait ton père. Je veux juste t'aider, bordel. Je veux que tu retrouves le sourire que tu as du avoir un jour. Alors, s'il te plaît fais moi au moins confiance. Je sais que ton père l'a détruite, mais ne met pas tout le monde dans le même sac. Dans ce monde, il y a des gens en qui tu peux faire confiance et qui ne veulent que ton bonheur. Dis-moi à quel moment j'ai essayé d'abuser de toi, que j'ai voulu te trahir comme ton paternel l'a fait ?

Eren arrêta soudainement de bouger sous Levi. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et le fixait toujours intensément, sondant la moindre émotion passant dans le regard du plus jeune.

- Non, personne ne peut m'aider, souffla-t-il au même moment où les larmes coulèrent abondamment de ses yeux.

Rien ne pouvait les retenir. On pouvait voir dans son regard, l'envie de croire encore en quelqu'un, mais aussi toute la méfiance qu'avait installé ses putains d'adultes dans les yeux d'un enfant trahit trop souvent. Au bout de quelques minutes qui durèrent une éternité, pendant lequel le silence était troublé par leur respiration et les pleurs d'Eren, Levi se pencha et posa son front sur celui d'Eren, sans quitter son regard.

- Ecoute moi bien. Je vais te lâcher et t'aider à te relever. Tu vas te sécher et enfiler le short et le tee shirt que j'ai posé. Ensuite nous irons tous les deux dans le salon et je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui c'est passé depuis la mort de ta mère. Quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Si tu veux être aidé, il va falloir que tu t'ouvres à moi et à personne d'autre.

Eren hocha la tête. Levi se releva doucement, entraînant Eren avec lui. Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent en silence vers le salon. Eren s'assit dans un coin du canapé, remontant ses jambes sous son menton.

Levi alla chercher deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Il les posa sur la table basse avec un autre objet qu'Eren ne remarqua pas et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où se trouvait Eren. Il ne voulait pas être trop sur lui pour qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise pour parler.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Eren toujours la tête baissée sur ses genoux commença à parler.

« _**Quand maman était là, tout le monde était heureux à la maison. On partait à chaque vacance, on fêtait noël. Mais un jour, maman n'est jamais rentrée. Elle a eu un accident et elle est morte sur le coup. Mon père s'est renfermé sur lui du jour au lendemain. Il m'a reproché sa mort car c'était de ma faute si elle s'était dépêchée pour venir me chercher avec le verglas sur la route. Elle devait m'emmener au basket comme tous les jeudis soirs, mais une réunion l'a retenu plus longtemps.**_

_**Peu après l'enterrement, il a commencé à boire et à rentrer très tard, voir pas du tout pendant plusieurs jours où plusieurs semaines. Un jour, il est revenu avec un de ses collègues de boulot. Tous les deux avaient énormément bu. Moi j'étais dans ma chambre, comme à chaque fois qu'il était saoul, afin de ne pas le croiser. J'ai entendu des pas monter l'escalier et s'arrêter devant ma porte. Je faisais celui qui dormait. Je me disais que peut être il m'oublierait et qu'il retournerait en bas**_ ».

Eren marqua une pause. Il serra encore plus ses bras autour de ses jambes, comme pour se protéger de la suite. Sa respiration commençait à se faire plus difficile. Levi ne bougea pas et continua de l'écouter. Ses mains sur ses genoux s'étaient resserrées en poing.

« _**La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai entendu deux rires. L'un appartenait à mon père, l'autre je ne savais pas à qui. J'ai entendu un bruit de verre. Ils avaient chacun une bouteille à la main. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Ma couverture s'est levée et à finir plus loin par terre. Je me suis redressé aussitôt et je me plaquais contre le dos de mon lit. J'avais peur, très peur. Il a posé sa bouteille par terre. Il m'a saisie les chevilles en me disant de me tenir tranquille et de ne pas bouger. J'étais tellement terrifié que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ses mains ont commencé à se poser sur mon corps. Il a arraché mon tee shirt et il a baissé mon pantalon. Je me suis retrouvé nu devant eux. Ils riaient devant ce spectacle. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher. Je pleurais, mais ils en avaient que faire. Son collègue s'est à son tour assis sur mon lit et a saisit mon sexe. Il le serrait tellement fort que je criais de douleur. Lui regardait en riant. Il s'est relevé le temps d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Il a prit ma tête et il l'a dirigé vers son sexe. Il m'a fait ouvrir la bouche et m'a menacé de me briser les os si jamais j'osais le mordre. J'avais tellement peur que j'ai obéit, tout en pleurant. L'autre m'a retourné et m'a mis à genoux. J'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une douleur violente m'a déchiré de part en part. J'ai hurlé, son sexe dans la bouche et je ne me rappelle de rien ensuite. Je venais d'avoir 9 ans. Je me rappelle de cette douleur qui est restée plusieurs jours, des draps tachés de sang, de mon corps souillé. Régulièrement il est revenu avec des collègues et à chaque fois j'y passais. Il a finit par me traîner au salon pour m'exposer comme une bête de foire. Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à emmagasiner de la haine envers lui. Puis le jour de mes 14 ans, il s'est ramené avec la bande au grand complet. Ce soir là, j'ai serré les dents. Ils y ont tous passé. Ils étaient une dizaine à s'y être mis. Mon corps ne ressentait même plus la douleur. Quand ils se sont tous effondrés complètement ivres, je me suis traîné jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne l'avais pas entendu me suivre. Il a essayé de me sauter dessus. Il essayé d'entrer son sexe complètement mou en moi et il n'y arrivait pas et à ce moment je me suis mis à rire devant cette scène pitoyable. Je l'ai mis en colère et il a commencé à me rouer de coup. Cela l'excitait du coup. Tandis que je me débattais pour le fuir, j'ai sentit ma main saisir quelque chose. C'était une batte. Alors j'ai mis mes dernières forces dans mon bras et j'ai frappé. Il est tombé inerte sur moi. Je l'ai repoussé, je me suis habillé et j'ai quitté la maison. Je sais pas s'il est mort et j'en ai rien à foutre si je l'ai tué. Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue et j'ai erré jusqu'au bas fond où j'ai rencontré Connie. Il m'a recueilli dans sa piaule alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Il est super cool comme gars. Un peu simplet des fois, mais vraiment trop cool. Il m'a soigné. Puis on a rencontré Jean. Tous les trois on faisait en sortes d'avoir de l'argent pour s'en sortir. On jouait à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour voir qui allait faire le tapin le soir. J'avais trouvé une petite chambre sympa pour faire mon business. A côté il y avait un type qui nous refilait de temps en temps des seringues. Alors avec les amis on se les partageait. On riait, on s'amusait. On avait plus personne pour nous marcher dessus. Quand c'était mon tour de faire le tapin, je m'arrangeais toujours pour me taper des mecs qui voulaient se faire dominer et je me défoulais sur eux. Le pire c'est que certains en redemandaient. Et puis t'es apparu et ma vie est redevenue un enfer**_ ».

Levi se pencha et saisit discrètement le boitier noir tout en prenant sa tasse. Il essaya de garder un maximum son calme, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Il avait envie de tuer l'homme qui avait osé souiller, battre son propre sang. Il se doutait bien qu'il lui manquait encore des informations. Mais pour une première fois, c'était amplement suffisant. Il observait le jeune qui avait le regard encore plus vide que d'habitude. On aurait dit que la vie avait quitté ses yeux. Il but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud qui était tiède maintenant.

- Je te dégoûte maintenant, lança Eren, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Ce fut de trop pour Levi. Il se leva s'assit près d'Eren et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut surpris par cet assaut.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, gamin. Même si ce sont les pires choses qui te soient arrivées, tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. Je vais t'aider à te reconstruire. Mais pour ça, tu dois réapprendre à faire confiance. Tous les adultes du ranch sont là pour t'aider et non te juger. Ouvre toi à chacun d'eux et ne te braques plus et tu verras que tu reprendras goût à la vie.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent à nouveau des yeux d'Eren. Levi le garda dans ses bras longtemps.

Il sentit au bout d'un moment un poids mort sur ses bras. Eren venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il se redressa et porta le gamin jusqu'à la chambre où il le mit sous les draps. Il referma la porte après un dernier regard sur son protégé.

Il retourna au salon, débarrassa la table basse. Une fois les tasses lavées, il prit son téléphone et contacta Petra.

- Oui allo ?

- Petra, est-ce que demain tu pourrais te rendre à l'adresse que je t'ai envoyé par SMS ? J'y serais avec Eren. Je vais avoir besoin de tes services, il a parlé ce soir et ce qu'il a sortit est plus que dramatique. J'ai fait un enregistrement. Je vais faire une copie pour Erwin pour l'enquête.

- Je viens pour qu'elle heure ?

- Demain début d'après midi. D'ici là, je vais le pousser un peu plus pour qu'il nous fasse confiance.

- Levi, j'apprécie pas trop ce genre de méthode, tu le sais très bien pourtant.

- C'était le seul moyen. Demain tu comprendras. A demain.

Il raccrocha, éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Eren. Il se mit de son côté sous les draps. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain au moment de se réveiller, il sentit une présence contre son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Eren, blottit en boule contre lui. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil. Seulement 8h. Ils avaient encore quelques heures avant que Petra ne vienne, mais ils devaient encore parler de beaucoup de chose. Il finit par se décider de se laisser encore une petite heure.

Il était finalement 9h30 quand Levi décida de se lever. Il secoua doucement Eren et sortit du lit, pendant que le plus jeune émergeait. Ce denier ne comprit pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans le même lit que Levi, mais constata qu'il avait toujours ses vêtements ce qui était une bonne chose. Il se leva à son tour, étonné tout de même d'avoir aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Levi servit un copieux petit déjeuner. Le repas se fit dans un silence total. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler.

Eren débarrassa son bol et nettoya sa place avant d'aller reprendre sa place sur le canapé.

Levi le rejoint et s'assit à nouveau sur le fauteuil.

- Dit Levi, j'ai vraiment une chance de m'en sortir et de reprendre un jour une vie normale?

- Bien évidemment. Mais le chemin ne sera pas facile.

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas simplement livré à la police comme c'était prévue initialement ? Je ne suis qu'un gosse paumé parmi tant d'autres.

- Tu es bien plus qu'un simple gosse paumé, Eren. En te regardant, j'ai l'impression de me voir il y a une dizaine d'années. Non, bien sûr je n'ai pas vécu la même tragédie dans ma vie, mais j'ai un passé très lourd et si je suis arrivé à m'en sortir c'est grâce à Erwin et Mike qui m'ont sortit de là. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fais le vœux de sortir tous les sales gosses de ton genre de la rue et de la misère pour leur offrir une seconde chance.

- Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

- Petra doit venir en début d'après midi. Je vous laisserai tous les deux afin que tu puisses te confier à elle. Sache juste que de cette entrevue avec elle, dépendra la méthode à utiliser pour t'aider.

- Et toi tu iras où ?

- Je ne serais pas très loin ne t'en fais pas. Par contre ce que ton père t'as fait, ne dois pas rester impuni. Je voudrais te dire, on va aller porter plainte tout de suite, mais je ne veux pas t'imposer cela. Par contre, prends le temps de réfléchir et ne me donne une réponse que quand tu seras sûr. Maintenant vu qu'on a un peu de temps, je vais en profiter pour soigner tes blessures.

Levi partit en direction de la salle de bain afin de prendre de quoi soigner plaies et ecchymoses.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou. J'arrête la car le prochain chapitre sera le démarrage de la thérapie d'Eren. Beaucoup de chose vont changer pour lui et certaines seront dur à accepter. Je pense aussi approfondir ce petit lien qui commence à se créer entre eux, mais qu'aucun n'a perçut ^^.<p> 


	7. chapitre 7 : début de renouveau

Petit tour des reviews :

S-Lay L : oui et c'est beaucoup plus fréquent qu'on ne le pense. Heureusement que dans la fic il a Levi pour l'aider.

LoloSawyer : heureusement que le père d'Eren était pas la en face au moment où il racontait l'histoire parce que la oui, il aurait était méconnaissable ensuite le passage en règle de Levi. Le fait qu'Eren se rebelle comme ça, me permet de ne pas faire une histoire plate de sentiment. Cela rehausse mieux l'histoire.

_P'TiteLilith : comme je te l'ai dit sur facebook, oui je vais faire une paire de chapitre ou tout va aller mieux et puis PAF BIM BOUM on retourne dans la spirale ^^. Comme ça je ferais durer la fiction lol._

_MissXYZ : personne ne l'aime le père d'Eren_

_Shamtheriper : oh oh une connaisseuse du ranch de l'espoir ^^ . L'avantage avec ce genre d'histoire c'est qu'au fur et à mesure on peut faire n'importe quoi. J'en discutais avec d'autres lectrices et je leur disais : à n'importe quel moment je peux y mettre fin tragiquement pour Eren (bon je te passe les menace qui en ont découlé ^^). Ce genre de personnage tombé au plus bas ont tellement de mal à remonter à une vie normale que c'est vrai que l'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans leur tête, qu'à chaque moment, un geste, une parole et tout peut basculer en bien ou en mal et il y a aussi la tentation toujours présente, la : juste une petite dernière ^^._

_Shukumei Mikomi : y aura du Ereri, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. J'ai déjà été tenté de le mettre à plus d'une reprise, mais je me suis dis, non patience encore un peu. Il faut que cela découle naturellement de l'histoire._

_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren a été arrêté, Connie est retrouvé mort. Eren a fugué après sa désyntox et c'est fait chopper par Levi, qui l'emmène dans la cabane au fond du jardin (oups ça c'est Francis Cabrel lol). Donc il finit dans la maison de "vacances" de Mike et Erwin. Là après s'être débattu suite à une main audacieuse de Levi, il raconte son passé qui n'apparaît nul part. Et la ils attendent Petra la psy, ben oui même moi faut que j'aille consulter avec ses révélations lol._

_Ce chapitre : on va vers un tournant de l'histoire et LEvi va devoir faire cas exceptionnel avec Eren. Je vous en dit pas plus._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : début de renouveau<strong>

Petra arriva à l'heure prévue. Elle avait ramené avec elle en plus de son bloc note habituel, le nécessaire de dessin qui était dans la chambre d'Eren. Elle fut soulagé de voir le gamin en un morceau. Avec Levi, il fallait des fois s'attendre au pire..

Levi lui confia le gamin pendant deux bonnes heures, prétextant une course à faire.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Levi<strong>

- Erwin t'es à ton bureau là ?

- Comme d'habitude, tu voudrais que je sois où à cette heure ? Un souci ? Je peux passer à la maison si tu veux ?

- Non j'arrive et je t'expliquerai tout. Préviens Mike et prévoit du thé et une salle. J'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter.

Sans attendre de réponse, je raccrochais et je me mis en route vers le poste de police où travaillaient Erwin et Mike. La rage bouillait encore en moi, suite aux révélations d'Eren. Une envie de meurtre coulait dans mes veines. Dommage que cette ordure n'était pas en ce moment en face de moi. Je lui aurais appris ce qu'était la famille. Je sors rarement de mes gonds, mais hier en entendant l'histoire, je serrais les poings et je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas montrer ma colère qui montait inexorablement en moi. Mais quel enfoiré ce type ! Et ses collègues ou amis sont pareils. Je le promets qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en sortira.

J'arrive rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous. faut dire que la maison n'est qu'à un quart d'heure. Je me gare toujours au même emplacement. A chaque fois que je viens ici, cela me rapelle toujours la première fois où je me suis retrouvé ici. J'étais comme Eren, un gosse paumé. Heureusement qu'Erwin et Mike m'ont sortit de cet enfer. Aujourd'hui je veux faire la même chose avec le gamin.

Je monte rapidement les marches. Erwin m'attend dans le couloir et m'emmène dans la petite salle derrière son bureau. Mike a déjà préparé le thé et le café. Nous prenons tous place autour de la table. Je sors l'enregistreur et je le pose sur la table. Erwin me regarde avec de grands yeux. Il se doute déjà de ce qu'il peut y avoir dessus.

- Tu sais que cela ne peut pas être accepté légalement devant un tribunal. Seuls les enregistrements avec accord du juge sont acceptés.

- Je sais et je te demande pas de prendre cela comme une preuve. Mais ce que vous allez écouter est ce que j'ai enregistré hier soir quand le gosse a commencé à parler. Je ne vous expliquerai pas comment on en est arrivé à ça. Mais seul le résultat qui compte.

J'allume l'enregistreur et la conversation enregistrée démarre. Cela dure une bonne demi-heure. L'entendre à nouveau est toujours aussi difficile. Je regarde les deux autres, il n'en même pas large non plus, mais leur visage ne montre rien. On voit qu'ils ont l'habitude de l'horreur. A la fin de l'enregistrement, chacun de nous est silencieux. Il faut dire qu'il y a de nombreuses révélations et des interrogations.

- Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi nous n'avons jamais pu mettre la main sur son père. Dommage que la maison ait été vendu, on aurait pu peut être trouver des indices et donc des motifs d'arrestations. Le mieux serait qu'Eren vienne nous raconter toute son histoire ici afin de l'enregistrer correctement.

- Pour le moment hors de question. T'as entendu sa voix. Moi je te garantie que quand il en a parlé la première fois, il avait un regard vide de toute vie. Et en ce moment même, il est en train de recommencer toute l'histoire avec Petra. Je pense que tout à l'heure c'est une coquille vide que je vais voir. Je préfère qu'on attende ce que Petra va nous dire. Par contre pour retrouver le fameux Jean, pas de souci, il pourra apporter je pense tous les renseignements utiles. Je ne lui ai toujours pas dis concernant l'autre gosse.

- En tout cas avec déjà ce qu'il y a dedans, cela nous confirme qu'il y a bien un réseau de prostitution de mineur. Il va falloir qu'on enquête encore plus en immersion pour démanteler tout le réseau et non pas que le haut de l'iceberg, prévint Erwin.

- Je vais moi mener mon enquête de mon côté pour mettre la main sur le père d'Eren. Si entre temps, il nous fait une déclaration, on pourra lancer un mandat.

- J'attends de vous de bons résultats.

- Mais c'est que le morveux nous prendrait pour ses larbins, lança Mike.

- Putain, j'suis pas un morveux.

- Ah ça, c'est loin maintenant le temps où tu ressemblais tellement à Eren. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que tu l'aides.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas. Bon j'y vais, je dois encore voir comment organiser le suivi du gosse et surtout comment je vais m'y prendre.

- C'est vrai que s'il est autant asocial, tu n'arriveras à rien en le forçant à intégrer un groupe pour le moment.

Je partis sans plus attendre laissant l'enregistrement à Erwin pour qu'il en tire un maximum d'indices. Avant de retourner à la maison, je me suis arrêté faire quelques courses, car je pense rester plus longtemps que prévu là-bas.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, Eren est allongé sur le lit et Petra au salon en train de rédiger je pense son rapport. Quand elle m'aperçoit, je vois au fond de ses yeux de la peine. Je m'en serais douté que cela ne lui plairait pas d'entendre ce que le gamin avait à dire. Des fois je me demande ce qui lui a pris de choisir ce boulot la.

* * *

><p>Avant de démarrer les discussions avec Petra, Levi va voir le gamin. Il avait l'air si paisible. Il le recouvra et alla prendre une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir à table.<p>

- Alors ?

- Tu avais raison. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'y mettre, mais il a énormément parlé ensuite. Durant notre entretien quand il avait du mal à s'exprimer, il dessinait. Je vais mettre ses dessins dans son dossier.

- Que proposes tu ?

- Côté psychologique un suivi poussé avec un entretien tous les 3 jours. Pour le côté intégration je ne crains que cela ne soit complètement impossible pour le moment du moins. Il se braque à la moindre remarque et il est en permanence sur la défensive. Avec certains du groupe, cela ne passera jamais. De ce que j'ai vu, il ne fait absolument confiance à personne. Même pour me parler je suis sûr qu'il y a pas mal de chose qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire.

- OK, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Petra repartit au ranch. Levi resta longtemps assis à la table du salon, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire pour sortir Eren de ce merdier. L'intégrer à un groupe était définitivement inadapté pour le moment. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas qu'elle solution proposer à part prendre lui même en charge le gamin, le temps de remettre assez de confiance pour l'amener petit à petit à s'intégrer aux autres.

Il réfléchit longtemps à ce problème afin d'avoir la meilleur solution, tout en regardant le dossier complet du gamin. Il avait rassemblé toutes les pièces, maintenant il fallait les assembler pour donner un sens à tout cela.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Eren<strong>

Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dure de redire à nouveau mon passé. Mais Petra est gentille et patiente. Elle m'a laissé le temps qu'il fallait pour que les mots sortent. Elle ne m'a pas regardé avec dégoût, elle ne m'a pas jugé. Je me suis senti tellement apaisé d'un coup que la fatigue m'est tombé dessus.

Cela fait combien de temps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien ? Combien de temps que je ne me suis pas senti en sécurité ?

Je me lève et m'excuse auprès de Petra. Je regagne la chambre. Ma tête a à peine le temps de se poser sur l'oreiller que je pars au pays des rêves.

Il fait sombre et j'ai froid. J'ai mal partout . Je veux me relever mais on me plaque au sol. Pourquoi je sais que c'est le sol, c'est dur et c'est froid. J'entends des rires. Je veux crier au secours mais aucun son sors de ma gorge.

Soudain on me traîne par les jambes. Je sens des mains sur ma braguette. On me l'ouvre et me retire le pantalon. Je me débat, mais je ne vois personne. On appuie avec d'autres mains sur ma gorge. J'entends une voix qui me dit d'être un gentil garçon si je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux.

Je me retrouve sans pantalon et on écarte mes jambes. On me maintient les bras pour ne pas que je bouge. D'autres mains me parcourent le corps; Une autre me saisit le sexe et le presse tel un citron. On enfonce de force dans ma bouche des doigts. Je les sens presque jusqu'au fond de ma gorge et cela me donne envie de vomir.

Ils finirent par quitter ma bouche et entrent sans plus de cérémonie dans mon intimité. Cette fois je hurle de douleur.

* * *

><p>Levi se lève d'un bond en entendant Eren hurlait dans la chambre. Quand il y arrive, le gamin s'est recroquevillé sur lui même et supplie qu'on arrête tout ça. Il s'approcha du gamin et l'entoura de ses bras.<p>

- Eren, réveille toi, c'est un cauchemar. Allez Eren, réveille toi.

Eren restait en état de transe, pleurant, hurlant d'une douleur qu'il imaginait. Levi n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que le gamin était en train de rêver, même si finalement il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec les révélations.

Il le prit un peu plus dans ses bras, posant son front contre son front. Il continua à l'appeler par son prénom, le rassurer jusqu'à ce que le gosse ouvre les yeux subitement. Son regard était complètement perdu. Il était comme dans un état second. Levi continua à lui parler doucement contre sa temps, pressant de temps en tempe ses lèvres comme le ferait une mère réconfortant son petit qui aurait fait un cauchemar.

Soudain il s'écarta de Levi et chercha partout, il ouvrit les tiroirs les uns après les autres. Levi compris aussitôt ce qui se passait. Il avait besoin d'une dose. Il jeta un oeil pour voir où se trouver son portable. Il savait qu'Erwin et Mike n'étaient pas très loin.

- Putain Eren, qu'est ce que tu fou ? Calme toi !

- Juste une petite. Rien de plus. J'ai trop mal.

- Non Eren, tu dois résister. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. tu ne peux pas replonger pour si peu.

- Non c'était pas un cauchemar, c'est la réalité. Ils vont revenir. Ils vont me faire de nouveau du mal. Il m'en faut une.

Levi attendit qu'Eren repasse près du lit et le fit basculer dessus, l'emprisonnant avec son poids.

- Lâche moi, s'il te plaît. Ils vont vite revenir.

- Non Eren, non. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais. Il n'y a personne qui viendra ici, sauf si je l'appelle en personne. Et je ne compte appeler personne. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber dans cette spirale infernale. J'ai pas envie que tu crèves comme un chien dans la rue, comme ton ami Connie.

Eren s'arrêta de lutter et me regarda fixement.

- Connie ? Comment ça ça comme Connie?

Levi se rendit compte soudain de la bavure qu'il venait de faire. Non c'était trop tôt pour lui dire. La preuve était, qu'il cherchait bien de la drogue pour se soulager du monde.

Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas censé te l'annoncer maintenant. Nous avons retrouvé il y a quelques jours, enfin Erwin et Mike, le corps de Connie Springer dans le quartier où tu as été arrêté.

- Non c'est pas possible. Connie il est des fois lent d'esprit, mais il est intelligent pour ne pas mourir. C'est pas vrai. Tu mens !

Eren avait les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux, ne voulant pas accepter ce fait.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, mais cela est la strict vérité. Je t'emmènerai sur sa tombe si tu le veux. Mais sache une chose. Je l'ai fait recherché comme ton ami Jean pour les sortir aussi tous les deux des bas fonds dans lesquels vous erriez.

- Il est mort comment ?

- Violé, drogué et étranglé.

- Non pas lui c'était le plus cool des mecs. Non.

Il se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Levi le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le serrer fort, de peur qu'il ne s'évapore. Il le rassura, le berça lentement. Ses mains caressant son dos. Levi se maudit d'avoir ouvert pour une fois de trop sa bouche. Il espérait que cela n'aurait pas trop de répercussion.

Eren finit par se calmer. Sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une étincelle à nouveau. Il resta tout de même contre Levi qui ne le lâchait pas de toute manière, continuant à presser ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

Quand le gamin fut complètement calmé, il s'éloigna un peu, afin de lui laisser de l'air et surtout attendant quelques explications.

- Désolé.

- Y a rien à excuser. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui c'est passé.

- T'as faim ?

- Oui.

- Je vais voir quoi préparer.

- Non!

- Comment ça non ? Si t'as faim, faut bien faire à manger.

- Non c'est pas ça. Est-ce que je peux le faire?

- Tu sais cuisiner au moins?

- Euh oui, les omelettes

- Ok, va pour l'omelette. Évite quand même d'y mettre des coquilles.

Eren fut content de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit un peu en cuisinant. Levi se leva du lit pour regagner le salon. Au passage il passa une main dans les cheveux du gamin. Décidément, il était pleins de ressources.

Il rangea le dossier du gamin dans sa sacoche et mit la table. Il observait en même temps Eren s'activer derrière les fourneaux. C'était un nouvel Eren. Il y avait tellement de facettes, que Levi ne se lassait pas de voir ses différentes personnalités. Si seulement, il n'y avait pas se maudit passé, se dit-il.

Le dîner se passa dans le plus grand calme. Seule la télé animait le repas. A la fin, une fois la table débarrassée et les couverts dans le lave vaisselle, Levi s'installa sur le fauteuil en face d'Eren.

-Bon écoute, j'ai pris une décision te concernant.

Eren leva la tête et sembla arrêter de respirer.

- Du calme, écoute déjà ce que j'ai à te dire avant de te braquer comme ça. Petra et moi même on a constaté que tu ne pourrais pas t'intégrer dans un des groupes du ranch. Hors malheureusement le ranch fonctionne par travail d'équipe. Je ne compte pas non plus t'abandonner après les efforts que t'as fait. Le chemin va être vraiment très long pour toi et la preuve en est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas te blâmer. On arrête pas comme on arrête de manger du chocolat. Il y a bien une solution. Mais cela va entraîner un contrat entre toi et moi.

- C'est à dire ?

- Laisse moi finir sale gosse. Tous les deux on va s'installer ici pour le mois à venir. L'objectif de ce mois va être de nous faire mutuellement confiance. Tu n'auras aucun contact avec l'extérieur, sauf avec Erwin, Mike, Petra et Hanji. Tu devras voir Petra tous les trois jours. Enfin elle viendra ici à chaque fois. Tu vas devoir aller au commissariat avec moi et nous allons déposer plainte contre ton père. Cela va peut être faire annuler ta condamnation si ton père est arrêté et condamné. Au moindre problème, tu devras en parler à l'une des personnes citées ou moi-même.

- Quoi? Je vais devoir rester ici avec toi pendant un mois et sans sortir ? Mais je tiendrais jamais.

- Mais si tu tiendras. Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser errer sur le canapé pendant un mois. Non, bien sût que non. Tu auras un joli programme pour t'occuper et je suis sûr que cela finira par te plaire.

- Je doute que tout ce qui vient de toi me plaise vraiment.

- Dis pas ça gamin. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agira.

- Et de quoi il s'agit ?

- Ça tu ne le sauras que si tu signe le contrat avec moi.

- Je dois répondre pour quand ?

- Demain soir. Prend bien les prochaines 24h pour réfléchir. Je t'offre une possibilité adaptée à toi pour te sortir de là et que tu n'ai plus cette peur de chaque instant. Maintenant vu l'heure, on va à la douche et au lit. Par rapport à toi je n'ai pas eu le loisirs de faire une sieste moi.

Eren se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain Il prit sa douche en premier. Une fois lavée et habillée en tenue de nuit, il se remit sur le canapé du salon et reprit son cahier à dessin et ses crayons. Il dessina en attendant que Levi finisse. Il savait très bien que la fuite était inutile avec lui et que ce serait encore pire quand il se ferait choper.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il dessina un portrait. C'était celui de Connie. Levi aperçut le dessin mais ne dit rien. Il appela le gamin du coin de la chambre.

Eren se leva et prit la même place que la veille. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Levi ou pas. Tellement de monde l'avait trahit. Il avait peur d'être blessé. Mais ce soir après la terrible nouvelle concernant son meilleur ami, il se sentait mal. Il se sentait vide de tout, il avait froid. Il finit par coller son dos contre le torse de Levi qui ne dit rien. Ce dernier passa les bras autour du gamin et déposa un doux baiser dans le cou.


	8. Chapitre 8 : choix et conséquences

_Petit tour des reviews :_

_Elysabeth :concernant la typologie, j'ai un soucis lorsque je fais mon copier coller et enregistrer. Cela se répète sur toutes mes fictions et je dois généralement attendre d'être sur mon pc au boulot pour pouvoir modifier. Je prend note concernant toutes les formes d'expressions._

_Shukumei Mikomi : courage encore un peu de patience pour le lemon, il finira par venir._

_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren a été arrêté, Connie est retrouvé mort. Eren a fugué après sa désyntox et c'est fait chopper par Levi, qui l'emmène dans la cabane au fond du jardin (oups ça c'est Francis Cabrel lol). Donc il finit dans la maison de "vacances" de Mike et Erwin. Là après s'être débattu suite à une main audacieuse de Levi, il raconte son passé qui n'apparaît nul part. Levi va apporter le témoignage à Erwin et Mike, pendant que Eren se livre à Petra. Eren nous refait une crise de manque et finalement Levi propose un pacte Eren._

_Ce chapitre : on va vers un tournant de l'histoire et Levi va devoir faire cas exceptionnel avec Eren. Je vous en dit pas plus._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : choix et conséquences<strong>

Eren passa la nuit à penser aux paroles de Levi. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné tous les tenants et les aboutissants, mais le principal était qu'on lui donnait une dernière chance.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, on tenait tant que cela à l'aider. Personne n'avait voulu l'aider quand il avait voulu parler de ses problèmes avec son père. Même l'infirmière scolaire n'avait pris en compte son mal être. A cette époque là, il s'était mis à se battre avec tous ceux qu'il croisait. C'était sa façon à lui d'appeler à l'aide, mais tout ce qu'il avait gagné c'était une correction de son père le jour où ce dernier fut convoqué. Après cela, il n'avait plus jamais demandé de l'aide à quiconque car il savait que personne ne l'aiderait et il avait encaissé les coups et les viols pendant des années. Il s'était cru libre le jour où il avait enfin au le courage de s'enfuir de chez lui. Il se rappela avoir erré dans les rues des bas fonds pendant plusieurs jours, d'avoir crevé la dalle à en faire les poubelles et il se rappela de ce crâne rasé de Connie qui est venu vers lui et l'a aidé.

A cette pensée les larmes coulèrent à nouveau et il pleura en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un bras le serrer encore plus contre ce corps si chaud. Il n'eut pas de mots échangés. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque lui donnant des frissons. Il aurait donné à cet instant n'importe quoi pour que ce moment dure à jamais. Mais derrière lui n'était pas le mec le plus tendre. Non c'était un emmerdeur numéro un, qui n'hésitait pas à lui donner une chance mais avec des conditions.

Ses larmes se tarirent rapidement.

Levi était encore plongé dans ses rêves quand il sentit bouger Eren. Il se rendit compte rapidement que le gamin pleurait en silence. Ayant la flegme de parler pour savoir ce qu'il avait et ne voulant pas le braquer il resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa la nuque. Il le sentit frissonner.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant l'un et l'autre de la sérénité du moment.

- Vu que t'es réveillé, on va peut être se lever. J'suis pas du genre à flemmarder au lit.

- T'es obligé de l'ouvrir dès le réveil ? demanda Eren soudain énervé par la voix de Levi.

- Toujours, surtout pour sortir du lit des trou duc de ton genre.

- Va te faire...

- Que de vilains mots dans ta bouche. Allez debout.

Levi n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva aussitôt. Eren quant à lui ruminer sur la journée de merde qui s'annonçait. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine où cela sentait bon le café. Il prit la même place que la veille. Ils mangèrent en silence, Levi ne quittant pas des yeux Eren.

En attendant qu'Eren donne sa réponse le soir même, il décida que la journée serait employée au nettoyage complet de la maison. Il entendit le gamin gémir devant le travail qui les attendait.

Ils commencèrent par l'étage, qui d'après l'état était toujours en travaux. Ils enlevèrent les draps qui recouvraient les meubles et les tableaux et les mirent à la machine. Ils dépoussiérèrent le plancher et le cirèrent. Levi ne compta pas le nombre de "fait chier", "putain", "bordel de merde" qu'il entendit durant toute la matinée.

Levi redescendit à la cuisine aux environs de 11h30 pour préparer des casses-croûtes pour le midi, ayant la flegme de cuisiner. Quand cela fut prêt, il appela le gamin qui ne se fit pas prier pour descendre manger, son estomac ayant commencer à crier famine. Il engloutit rapidement les quatre sandwichs que Levi lui avait préparé et bu son coca.

- Hum ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas bu. J'avais presque oublié le goût.

- C'est pas une grosse perte de ne pas en boire. Ça t'évites au moins que l'acide n'attaque tes dents et les fasse tomber.

- Pff. T'as toujours le mot pour casser tout.

- Je sais, c'est mon caractère. T'as finit à l'étage ?

- Oui. Tu peux te voir dans le plancher. Enfin évites tu risques de l'abîmer avec ta tronche.

Levi se releva et s'avança dangereusement vers Eren, lui attrapant le visage par le menton.

- Qu'est qu'il a mon visage, Morveux ?

Eren se retrouva perdu dans le regard acier de son aîné. Malgré la lueur assassine qu'il y voyait, il était tenté de s'y perdre et de le provoquer un peu plus. Il se demanda néanmoins s'il n'était pas maso sur les bords.

- Ton visage est tellement ridé à force de faire le dur, qu'on dirait un vieux ours mal léché.

- T'as qu à venir me lécher dans ses cas là.

Eren ne su quoi répondre et se mit pour la première fois à rougir devant Levi.

- Maintenant si tu as finit la provocation, la lessive est à mettre dans le sèche linge.

Eren ne se fit pas prier et partit sans demander son reste.

"Merde, merde, merde, merde. Il va me le payer ce bâtard. Un jour c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot. Je lui en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs ce jour là", pensa-t-il, tout en descendant à la cave pour mettre le sèche linge en route.

Une fois allumé, il remonta au salon. Levi avait déjà mit les chaises sur la table. Eren soupira en pensant à l'après midi longue qui s'annonçait. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour faire le ménage de printemps. Déjà chez lui, il ne le faisait pas. Depuis qu'il a rencontré Levi, il n'a jamais utilisé autant de fois un balais au cours de sa vie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était arrêté en haut de l'escalier de la cave et ses yeux s'était à nouveau vidé de toute vie. Il était partit comme cette nuit dans ses souvenirs. Cette fois, il repensa à ses moments avec sa mère. Il l'a revit rouspétant à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison couvert de boue après avoir joué avec ses amis près du ruisseau. Il repensait aux moments où il ramenait pleins de petits animaux comme des souris, des grenouilles, des orvets, qu'il planquait sous son lit et quand sa mère venait faire le ménage, il l'entendait hurler de peur.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues en repensant à ses merveilleux moments. Pourquoi ces instants magiques étaient-ils qu'un très lointain souvenir ? Pourquoi la vie de sa mère s'est elle brisée un jour ? Tant de remise en question passait en ce moment même dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui qui ne se souciait plus de rien maintenant, voulait tellement connaître à nouveau cette sensation de foyer chaleureux.

Levi se rendant compte qu'Eren recommençait comme ce matin, vint se placer derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Il l'attira à lui et l'emmena jusque sur le canapé. Un fois assit, il passa ses jambes de part en part du gamin tout en le gardant dans ses bras, le dos d'Eren s'appuyant sur son torse. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment même. Mais ses questions devront attendre. Il faisait tout pour qu'Eren ne refasse pas une crise de manque de drogue. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Chaque fois qu'une crise apparaissait, il était vraiment dur de le maîtriser et de le calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'Eren ne revienne à la réalité.

Quand ce dernier voulut se relever, les bras de Levi l'en empêchèrent.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Réponds à la question et n'en pose pas une.

- Oui ça va. Je peux me lever maintenant.

- Non. tu vas rester sur ce canapé en attendant qu'Hanji et Petra arrivent. Je vais les appeler car depuis ce matin c'est la 2ème fois que tu me fait ça.

- Mais qu'est ce que cela peut te faire, merde. Je vais bien. Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on nettoie la maison.

- Oh mais on va la nettoyer mais après que tu ai été vu par un médecin.

- Je ne veux voir personne. Maintenant lâche moi, se mit à crier Eren.

Eren se débattit pour ne plus être dans les bras de Levi. Il finit par lui échapper et se leva aussitôt. Il n'eut pas fait un pas que ce fut le trou noir. Ses jambes flanchèrent et ils se sentit happer par le néant.

Au loin il entendit Levi hurler son prénom.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Levi<strong>

- Erennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Je n'ai pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, que le gamin s'est effondré, sa tête heurtant la table basse. J'ai aussitôt appelé les secours, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils mettaient une éternité pour arriver. Je suis monté dans l'ambulance avec le gamin. Il a été mis sous assistance respiratoire. Son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier et le médecin urgentiste a préparé une perfusion.

Quand on arrive, on me dit de patienter dans la salle d'attente, le temps que tous les examens soient fait. Mais merde qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi faut que cela arrive à Eren ?

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Levi attendait assis, face à la porte où était entré le gamin toujours inconscient. Il avait envoyé un sms à Hanji et à Erwin pour les prévenir de la situation. Erwin fut le premier à arriver sur place. Il était venu seul, Mike étant partit à la maison de vacances pour voir la situation.<p>

Quand il arriva, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement Levi qui était prostré dans ce fauteuil d'attente. Lui toujours froid et solitaire, se faisait vraiment de la bile pour ce gamin de 17 ans. Il s'assit auprès de son ami et préféra attendre près de lui que de lui poser des questions pour le moment.

Hanji arriva que bien plus tard.

- Leviiiiiiii, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- La ferme binoclarde. On est dans un hôpital et ce qui s'est passé je n'en sait rien. Il s'est énervé et en se relevant du canapé, il a perdu connaissance et heurter la table basse. Je devais t'appeler pour que tu viennes à la maison car depuis ce matin, il se passait quelques choses de pas clair avec Eren, dans son comportement.

- T'as vu un médecin ?

- Pas depuis qu'on est arrivé et qu'ils l'ont emmené.

- Reste avec Erwin, je vais voir ce qu'il en ai.

- Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

- Tu oublies que mon fiancé travaille ici, lui lança-t'elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas battu ?

- Et pourquoi on se serait battu ?

- Mike a trouvé du sang dans le salon.

- Merci de la confiance. Je l'ai dit le gamin a chuté et sa tête a heurté la table basse.

- Tu y tiens vraiment beaucoup à ce gamin.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben d'habitude tu ne t'attaches pas autant et si quelques chose arrive tu es beaucoup moins impliqué émotionnellement. Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec Eren. Je me fait du souci pour toi, tu sais.

Levi ne repondit pas et se remit à fixer la porte.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Hanji revint avec un autre médecin. Ce dernier expliqua qu'Eren souffrait énormément avec la drogue qu'il utilisait jusqu'au sevrage. Le manque le faisait passer par des crises qui pourrait devenir de plus en plus violentes. Le médecin souligna aussi les lourdes carences en tout genre dont le gamin souffrait. Il préconisait de le garder en observation pendant plusieurs jours et ainsi mieux l'accompagner dans son sevrage que par la méthode de Levi.

Ce dernier n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Il accepta de remettre à l'hôpital le gamin, non sans être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Le médecin lui assura qu'en service de psychiatrie, il avait aucune chance de s'échapper seul. Quand Levi entendit le nom du service, il ne fut vraiment pas rassurer.

Un autre problème majeur se posa à ce moment là. Il fallait l'accord de son tuteur légal, c'est à dire son père pour pouvoir le refaire sortir en temps et heure.

Levi resta plusieurs heures près d'Eren. Il fallut qu'Erwin le traîne hors de l'hôpital. Ce dernier lui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui et Mike. Il accepta sans trop rechigner.

- Tu sais Levi, cette situation me rappelle la tienne de plus en plus. Je sais que là tu te demandes comment sortir le gamin de l'hôpital sans passer par son père.

- Lequel ?

- Tu te rappelles quand avec Mike on a décidé de tout faire pour t'aider à t'en sortir ?

- Oui.

- Ah ce moment là, il nous fallait aussi une autorisation de ton père adoptif. Hors avec les traitements qu'il te faisait subir, cela était hors de question. On avait donc fait une demande de mise sous tutelle pour toi avec comme motif abandon du tuteur légal. C'était une procédure rapide et on a pu ainsi te récupérer.

- Oui je m'en souviens. Et tu veux donc que j'utilise la même méthode pour Eren ? Mais en faisant cela je vais être obligé de le sortir du programme !

- Peut être, mais cela ne t'empêchera pas de pouvoir l'aider. Tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est une solution. Je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours plus tard.<p>

Eren sortit de son état d'inconscience au bout de quelques jours. A son réveil, il constata qu'il n'était plus dans la maison. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Il observa la chambre. Les murs étaient vert pâle, typique des hôpitaux.

En réalisant cela, il prit soudain peur. Il souleva le drap qui le recouvrait et constata qu'il ne portait qu'une bouse blanche. Il sentit sa tête le lançait et en la touchant il constata la présence d'un bandage.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Levi.

- Enfin réveillé gamin.

- où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital, en unité psychiatrique.

- Hein! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- La drogue que tu utilisais était encore présente dans ton organisme, ou plutôt ton organisme en était en manque. Tu as fait un genre de crise et en te relevant, tu es tombé et tu t'es fracassé le crâne sur la table basse. D'ailleurs je te remercie, Erwin m'a prit pour un meurtrier.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Et il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Tu vas encore rester quelques jours ici. Comme tu peux te douter tu ne peux pas sortir de ce service sans autorisation de ton tuteur.

- C'est à dire... mon...

- Non. C'est à dire moi. Depuis ce matin je suis devenu ton représentant et responsable légal et ceci jusqu'à tes 21 ans. Désormais tous tes choix passeront par moi. Je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur, mais c'était ça ou ton père si on le retrouvait. Quand tu quitteras l'hôpital, tu ne réintégreras pas le programme de la dernière chance.

-J'ai donc échoué.

- J'ai pas dis ça, laisse moi finir au lieu de tirer des conclusions.

- Tu regagneras le ranch sous ma responsabilité tutoral. C'est moi qui t'aiderait personnellement à te refaire une vie. Je t'aiderais à te construire une orientation scolaire et tu suivras des cours par correspondance pour décrocher un diplôme. Tu seras toujours suivit par Petra. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment. Maintenant je dois y aller. Je reviendrais te chercher quand tu seras autorisé à sortir. En attendant repose toi.

Levi n'attendit pas de voir la réaction d'Eren et partit rapidement, soulager de l'avoir vu enfin réveillé, même si le plus dur aller finalement arriver.

* * *

><p>Eren resta presque trois semaines entières à l'hôpital une fois réveillé. Il eut le droit à un passage quotidien chez le psychiatre et ne pu recevoir aucune visite. De toute façon, même s'il en avait eu le droit, personne ne serait venue le voir. Il passa donc trois semaines à penser aux paroles de Levi. Trois semaine à penser à Levi et son comportement envers lui. Même son père n'en avait jamais fait autant.<p>

Quand il fut enfin autorisé à sortir, Levi l'attendait à la sortie du service, signant les papiers de sortie. Hanji terminait de discuter avec le psychiatre du service, le seul beau gosse dont le cul avait intéressé plus d'une fois Eren durant son séjour. Qu'elle ne fut pas l'horreur pour Eren de voir le psy embrasser langoureusement Hanji. Levi apercevant la tête du gamin, se mit à rire aux éclats. Cela vexa le dernier qui enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et fit la moue comme un garçon prit en faute.

Tout le monde monta dans la voiture de Levi et au lieu de se diriger vers le ranch ou la maison de vacances d'Erwin, ils allèrent au centre commercial.

- Pourquoi on va ici ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, beaucoup choses aller changer à ta sortie de l'hôpital. Je suis devenu ton tuteur et donc le fait que tu es des vêtements correct, fait partie de mon rôle, lança Levi avec un soupir de résignation.

Depuis combien de temps, il n'avait pas mit un pied dans un centre commercial ? Depuis au moins la mort de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Eren ne pleura pas en y repensant.

Hanji et Levi constatèrent qu'il avait vraiment meilleur mine. Même s'il refusait pour le moment de sourire et de faire totalement confiance, ils avaient tous les deux bon espoir.

Levi acheta à Eren assez de tenues pour en avoir une par jour de la semaine. Il s'arrêtèrent aussi au rayon papeterie et ils virent enfin Eren sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé ou de façade. C'était un sourire de bonheur. Il acheta pour Eren assez de matériel pour qu'il puisse dessiner.

Le sourire d'Eren à ce moment là réchauffa le cœur de Levi.

Ils reprirent le chemin du ranch à la fin des emplettes. Eren s'était mit à somnoler sur le trajet du retour. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils déposèrent Hanji devant le ranch et ils continuèrent plus loin. Eren se tourna vers Levi, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ils ne descendaient pas avec Hanji.

- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dis déjà. Tu ne réintègres pas le ranch. Ma maison est juste derrière.

Une fois arrivée devant la petite maison, Levi prit les sacs et se dirigea vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte. Eren fut étonné de la décoration de l'intérieur. Il y avait peu de chose qui meublait la maison.

- Elle ne m'a servit qu'au tout début. Depuis j'avais prit l'habitude de vivre au ranch avec les autres gamins. Le ménage a été fait. Tu as ta propre chambre à l'étage.

- Quoi ma propre chambre ? Je peux aller la voir ?

Levi hocha la tête et il vit Eren monter quatre à quatre les escalier. Quand il ouvrit la pièce qui lui était attribué, il y découvrit une pièce très lumineuse. Ses affaires étaient déposées sur son nouveau bureau. Il entra dans la pièce, tourna sur lui même, s'extasiant de la moindre chose. Levi était monté pour ramener les emplettes. Il s'accouda à l'encadrement de la porte.

Lorsque Eren eut finit de s'émerveiller pour une simple pièce, il se retourna tout sourire vers Levi et la contre toute attente, se précipita vers son tuteur et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci Levi.

Levi fut sous le choc par le geste du gamin, mais ne le repoussa pas.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : prochain chapitre du foyer de la dernière chance le 15 janvier.<p>

Non non ne me tuais pas d'avoir coupé si tôt. Je garde le meilleur pour plus tard.


	9. Chapitre 9

Tour des reviews :

P'TiteLilith : quoi, j'oserais quand même pas faire rebasculer l'histoire à l'envers ^^. Quoique…..

Mikasa Tsukiyomi : j'aime faire attendre mon public ^^. C'est une autre torture en plus de couper les lemon ^^.

Shukumei Mikomi : je sais pas au moment ou j'écris les réponses, j'ai même pas attaqué le chapitre. D'ailleurs je cherche un titre ^^.

NaMaDe : mais non, je suis gentille moi. Et puis y avait qu'un bisous et rien d'autre ^^.

BansheeOfDream : Tu as aussi remarqué le petit passage de Armin au début, malgré que j'avais cité aucun nom. Je ne sais pas encore car cette fiction est assez spéciale. En totu cas ta reviews m'a fait pleurer de joie.

Hinanoyuki : vas falloir au mois de janvier que tu relises toutes les fictions alors car je les corriges et je remodifie certains passages ^^.

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Eren à refait une crise et a finit à l'hôpital où il a pu se désyntoxiquer correctement (enfin j'espère). Après concertation, Levi a fait le choix de devenir le tuteur d'Eren pour l'aider un peu mieux et après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il l'emmène dans sa propre maison. Eren est tellement content qu'il embrasse Levi….

Dans cette épisode : nous allons découvrir un autre Eren, plus heureux, même si les pics envers Levi seront encore nombreux. forcément deux forts caractères dans la même pièce cela fait des étincelles. Il y aura aussi un rapprochement à cause de certaines phobies d'Eren.

Chapitre très court car un plus long arrivera vers le 15 janvier.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Confiance ou pas ?<strong>

- Merci Levi.

Levi fut sous le choc par le geste du gamin, mais ne le repoussa pas.

Eren mis fin rapidement au baiser et partit à la découverte du reste de la maison, essayant de faire disparaître le rouge sur ses joues.

Il laissa sur place un Levi légèrement dépité par sa réaction. Décidément le gamin était le jour et la nuit. Il espérait néanmoins qu'il reste comme ça un moment. Cela lui changerait un peu la vie.

Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre qui était en face de celle d'Eren et vérifia que le ménage avait été fait correctement. Puis il redescendit pour trouver le gamin en train de parcourir la bibliothèque qu'il avait fait déménager de son bureau avant leur retour. Il y avait fait mettre les livres d'arts. Apparemment il avait fait mouche.

La première soirée se passa calmement et sereinement. .

Après avoir dîner, Levi s'était absenté le temps qu'Eren se lave pour se rendre à son bureau afin de ne pas négliger son travail. Il s'entretint avec toute l'équipe afin de réorganiser le planning, devant dans un premier temps déléguer pas mal pour ne pas laisser Eren seul. Il avait convenu à ce que les éducateurs consacrent quelques heures à Eren. Ils acceptèrent tous sans rechigner. Hanji donna à Levi le tableau du menu de la semaine afin qu'Eren comble toutes ses carences. Petra promis de venir le voir régulièrement pour voir si sa santé mentale s'améliorait. Levi était fier, même s'il ne le montrait pas de son équipe qui était plus qu'investit dans leur mission d'aide. Aucun d'eux ne comptait les heures passées pour aider sur un problème. Personne ne comptait non plus les longues nuits blanches, les week-ends tombaient à l'eau et les échecs. Car oui, il y a eu des échecs. Peu, mais il y en a eu. Trois gamins sont morts d'overdose peu après leur sortie du centre. C'était la hantise de Levi lorsqu'un gamin quitté le foyer pour retourner à une vie civilisée. Il avait peur de l'échec, de ne pas avoir tout fait pour les sauver.

Quand il revint à la maison, il la trouva un peu trop silencieuse. Il fit le tour des pièces du bas, mais ne vit pas la moindre trace d'Eren. Il monta à l'étage et aperçut de la lumière venant de la salle de bain.

- Oy le gamin t'as pas encore fini ?

- J...J'ai presque fini!

Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec Eren pour être aussi surprit. C'était il endormi ? Il hésita à ouvrir la porte pour regarder et préféra lui laisser encore quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Eren s'était enfermé rapidement après mangé dans la salle de bain afin de se laver. Il avait vu une baignoire et comptait en profiter.<p>

Tout en se déshabillant, il se regardait dans la glace. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce visage. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas jeté un oeil sur son visage dans une glace. trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir.

Il repensa à tous les évènements passés depuis un mois et il repensa au baiser déposé sur les lèvres de Levi. Il s'était attendu à s'en prendre une raclée, mais rien. Il avait même sentit un léger retour à son audace de la part de l'aîné.

Aussitôt son sexe se remit à durcir. Il posa son front sur le carrelage froid du mur de la salle de bain. Depuis combien de temps, il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air ? Bien trop longtemps à son goût. Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce manque lui arrive maintenant ? et surtout pourquoi la seule pensée de son tuteur, le mettait dans cet état là ? Il détestait pourtant ce type qui l'avait foutu dans une merde pas possible…..

…. Non c'était uniquement lui qui s'était mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide de quiconque pour y arriver. En quelques années, il était devenu un cadavre ambulant ne vivant que pour la drogue et le sexe. Oui, rien d'autres n'avait compté pour lui jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais maintenant tout semblait différent. Il apercevait une lumière au bout du tunnel. Et pas une lumière qui mène au paradis, mais une lumière douce et apaisante. Un lumière de confiance.

Mais non, il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux adultes. Il l'avait trahit une grand nombre de fois. Déjà sa mère, l'avait trahit en mourant trop vite, puis son père qui le battait et le violait. Puis il y avait eu le gérant de l'hôtel qui lui avait promis mont et merveilles et au final, il le maintenait dans sa main avec son addiction à la drogue. Et enfin il y a eut Levi. L'éducateur qui lui avait….

Eren releva la tête pour faire face à son reflet.

Levi ne l'avait pas trahit. Non. Depuis le début, il fait tout pour l'aider, mais c'est lui qui ne veut pas être aidé. Oui c'est ça, Levi a toujours été honnête avec lui et il ne lui a jamais mentit. Non, jamais. Il demandait juste à lui, Eren, pauvre adolescent crétin et suicidaire, de lui faire confiance. Et lui qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? A chaque fois, il l'a envoyé chier, l'insultant, le frappant.

TOC TOC TOC

- Oy le gamin t'as pas encore fini ?

- J ...J'ai presque fini!

Eren avait sursauté en entendant la voix de son aîné. Merde, il ne s'était même pas encore lavé. Il décida d'opter pour le plus court et se doucher. Il avait toujours le problème de son érection. tant pis, il réglerait ce détail plus tard dans son lit. Ce serait pas la première fois, qu'il se satisfaisait seul. Il se sécha aussi rapidement et enfila son nouveau pyjama qui était plus un survêtement de sport qu'autre chose. Au moins c'était ample pour cacher sa gêne.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver Levi en train de l'attendre, pour le sermonner. Il souffla de soulagement et se rendit dans sa chambre où il déposa ses affaires pour le lendemain.

- Dis Eren, ne me dit pas que tu comptes remettre le même slip demain ?

- Euh non, mais j'ai pas trouvé de panière.

- C'est le meuble sous le lavabo. Va mettre tes affaires dedans. Ensuite va voir ce qu'il y a ce soir à la télé, j'ai fait rétablir le câble.

- Quoi je peux regarder la télé ?

- Ta situation à changer et je ne vais pas te confiner dans ta chambre. Par contre sors les plaids de sous les coussins. C'est plus pratique pour regarder un film d'avoir les pieds au chaud.

- Merci.

- Allez descend vite avant que je ne change d'idée.

Eren ne se fit pas prier et après avoir déposer son linge sale dans la corbeille, dévala les escaliers pour allumer la télé.

Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas allumé une télé ? Il ne se rappelait même plus. Il se mit à zapper pour faire le tour des chaînes. Ce soir il y avait beaucoup de téléréalité. Il n'en avait jamais vu une seule et c'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait en regarder une. Enfin il tomba sur une chaîne qui proposait une soirée Astérix, dont un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il espérait juste que cela plairait aussi à Levi.

Mais pourquoi cela devrait lui plaire de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas forcément envie de lui faire plaisir.

Levi rejoint Eren juste au moment où le premier Astérix allait débuter. Quand il vu le programme, il regarda un moment l'écran, puis le gamin. Comment un gamin aussi dur pouvait regarder un dessin animé pour mioches en couche culotte. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit la bouilloire en route. Il sortit deux tasse et des infusions nuit calme. Une fois le breuvage prêt, il le ramena près du canapé et déposa les deux tasses sur des dessous de verres sur la table basse.

Eren était très concentré sur le dessin animé. Il s'installa confortablement et regarda le film.

Il fallut la première pub pour qu'Eren remarque enfin la tasse en face de lui. Il tourna la tête vers Levi.

- C'est qu'une tisane et c'est bon pour dormir tranquille.

- J'aime pas les tisanes, c'est un truc de vieux ça.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux….. tu as 5 minutes pour la boire seul ou je te la fait boire avec un entonnoir.

Ne voulant pas finir noyé et ne voulant pas gâcher son dessin animé, Eren obéit et bu consciencieusement le breuvage.

A la fin du deuxième Astérix, Ils allèrent se coucher.

Malheureusement pour aucun des deux la nuit fut calme. Un orage avait décidé de faire irruption dans le coin, réveillant en sursaut Eren. Depuis tout petit il avait cette phobie des orages. Le vent qui soufflait et faisait claquer les volets, n'arrangeait rien. Que faire ?

La foudre s'abattit pas très loin de la maison et eut raison de toute question. Eren se leva d'un bond, saisissant sa couverture au passage.

Prit de panique il se dirigea vers la chambre de Levi.

- Levi, Levi ! Il faut s'en aller tout de suite !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Eren ? Il est 2h du matin. On ne va nul part.

- Non, on peut pas rester ici.

- Pourquoi ?

Levi venait d'allumer la lumière au même moment qu'un nouvel éclair s'abattit pas loin. Juste avant que les plombs ne sautent, il vu un regard terrifié face à lui.

Eh merde. Encore une fois les plombs et avec cette tempête, j'irais pas dehors remettre le courant.

Il chercha à tâtons, dans sa table de nuit, sa lampe torche. Quand il mit enfin la main dessus, il l'alluma et la braqua sur Eren qui était maintenant recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, la couverture au-dessus de lui, tremblant comme une feuille.

Il soupira, se leva du lit et se dirigea vers Eren. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un gamin presque majeur ayant la trouille d'un simple orage. Voulant finir sa nuit bien méritée, il s'abaissa au niveau d'Eren. Il entendit des sanglots.

Allez Eren, reste pas là. Viens dans mon lit. Au moins tu auras moins peur et tu te rendormiras.

Il aida le gamin à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'au lit. C'était bien la première fois, qu'il voyait Eren si fragile. Mais comment faisait il ses dernières années ? Enfin il verrait ça le matin.

Il allongea Eren sous les drap, lui prit la couverture en trop et la posa au bout du lit. Il le rejoignit rapidement dans la chaleur des draps.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre et il se retrouva avec Eren en boule contre lui. Il l'encercla de ses bras, afin de lui apporter le plus de réconfort possible.

Eren mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Levi, lui caressa le dos doucement, lui murmurant des paroles douces près de son oreille.

Il finit par le sentir plus serein, sa respiration reprenant un rythme régulier. Il ne tremblait plus. Il venait de se rendormir.

Levi en profita pour essayer de se rendormir, mais malheureusement pour lui, un problème technique venait d'apparaître pour lui. Il ne manquait plus que ça que son corps réagisse au contact d'un gamin, qui en plus avait un genou légèrement appuyé sur son sexe qui commençait à durcir. La nuit allait être longue pour lui.

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à travers les volets, quand Eren émergea lentement des bras de Morphée. Euh plus tôt des bras de Levi.

Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et tomba sur le regard gris acier de Levi qui avait de sacré bagage sous les yeux.

Mince était ce de sa faute si Levi n'avait pas dormit ?

Il essaya de s'éloigner du corps de son tuteur et cogna accidentellement son genoux contre quelque chose de dur. Il écarquilla des yeux un peu plus en voyant la grimace déformer le visage de Levi.

- Ne me dit pas que t'as passé la nuit avec ça ?

Eren appuya sur le ça avec une de ses mains posée sur le sexe durcit de Levi.

- Putain de sale gosse, n'y touche même pas.

- Mais ça dois te faire un mal de chien ?

- C'est pas tes oignons. Maintenant éloigne toi et encore mieux, retourne dans ta chambre.

Eren s'éloigna légèrement, mais ne retourna pas dans sa chambre. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à Levi, il plongea la tête la première sous la couette. D'un geste rapide, prenant l'aîné au dépourvu, il baissa suffisamment le boxer du plus vieux et prit sans retenue le sexe tendu dans sa bouche.

Levi fut tellement surpris par ce geste, que son corps se cambra un instant avant de redescendre sur terre.

- Putain de gosse, vire moi ta bouche de mon sexe….

Eren n'écoutait pas les plainte verbale de son tuteur et continua à prodiguer un soin particulier à ce précieux trophée.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu une en bouche. Et celle là était la meilleure de toute, il en était sûr. Eren sentit sa propre érection gonflée, mais il préféra l'ignorer car il doutait fortement que Levi soit d'accord pour ce genre de chose.

Il entendit les gémissements de plus en plus fort de Levi.

- Hum, putain que c'est bon.. Mais Eren , tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Eren accéléra la cadence, aspirant de plus en plus le gland. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que Levi se libère dans la bouche du gamin.

- Eh merde ! Bordel Eren, tu aurais du te retirer.

- Hmm ! Pourquoi ? T'as pas aimé ? Pourtant personne ne s'est jamais plaint.

Levi inversa les positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur le ventre d'Eren. Il approcha dangereusement sa bouche de celle du gamin.

- Ne me parle jamais des connards et autres salopards qui ont abusé de toi.

Il embrassa sauvagement Eren, mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme pour le marquer.

Tout en répondant au baiser ardent, Eren se demanda pourquoi Levi était si en colère. Il n'avait rien dit de mal, après tout c'était son job. Certes, il ne le voyait pas vraiment comme un job avec Levi ce matin. Il voulait le goûter, savoir quelle saveur pouvait avoir celui qui rendait son coeur malade et le faisait bander comme pas possible juste en pensant à lui.

Levi finit par mettre fin au baiser et fixa Eren.

Putain de merde qu'est ce qu'il foutait. Il était son tuteur, pas son amant. mais une partie de son esprit voulait goûter à ce gosse. Finalement cela n'allait pas être si simple pour lui.


	10. Chapitre 10

Tour des reviews :

Mac : oui cela devient intéressant, mais bon après tu connais mon sadisme ^^.

Sora : oui je peux te lire, mais pas sûr que cela marche les réponse, enfin l'apparition des pseudo ^^.

Hinanoyuki : dans cette fiction, il y a eu quelques lignes de rajout juste pour compléter ce que pouvait ressentir certains personnages. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

S-Lay L : ben après le sexe c'est comme une drogue et vu qu'il y a trempé pendant des années, ben c'est devenu une habitude pour lui. Levi oui, il peut faire du mal et je le vois bien en faire rapidement, mais je rassure pas à notre Erenou ^^.

P'TiteLilith : j'oserai pas moi de repartir en arrière ^^. Non jamais. Bon au moins tu as enfin eu un début tout début de lemon. La suite dans 10 chapitre peut être lol.

Shukumei : ah ah coquine, tu veux voir plus. Eh ben non pas pour tout de suite.

Mikasa : toi aussi le 12 janvier eh ben dit donc. Bon alors je vais peut être faire quelque choses pour ça. Sinon moi aussi j'ai adoré Eren mode gamin. Faut dire, qu'il a du grandir trop vite et qu'il a bien le droit à retourner en enfance.

En tout cas merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement sur fanfiction, mais aussi sur facebook. Je vous adore.

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Eren vit désormais sous le tutorat de Levi. Le début de leur nouvelle vie a bien démarrer et Eren s'est remis à apprécier les simples choses de la vie. Mais il se retrouve aussi avec un constat affligeant, celui qu'il a détesté depuis le début est en train de faire basculer ses sentiments. Il se sent bien près de lui mais il n'ose pas encore lui faire totalement confiance.

Dans ce chapitre : Pendant tout ce temps que s'est il passé du côté de Jean ? Une chose est sûr, Jean doit absolument remettre la main sur Eren sous peine d'y passer comme Connie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles et effondrement<strong>

Il avait assisté à tout de loin. Ce soir là, il avait voulu tenir compagnie à Eren et voir pour se faire plus de tunes avec des parties à trois. Il savait que les clients adoraient ça, se taper deux gamins en même temps. Quand il arriva sur place, il y avait énormément d'agitation, il s'était rapproché discrètement du rassemblement. C'est là qu'il l'a vu à terre. Eren, ce soir là, c'était fait serré par les flics et un nain de jardin.

"Putain, fait vraiment chier Jaeger ! T'es vraiment pas doué."

Il s'éclipsa rapidement afin de ne pas être attrapé à son tour. Il ne tenait pas à finir sa jeunesse en prison. Il partit rejoindre Connie, qui était encore en pleine extase dans sa piaule.

-Te revoilà déjà Jean ? Eren était déjà partit avec un client ?

- Non, il s'est fait chopper par les flics….

- Non tu déconnes là ? s'écria Connie en se redressant. C'est pas possible, il a toujours fait très attention.

- Ouais, ben là, il a tellement fait attention qu'ils l'ont serré. On va avoir des emmerdes, je le sens.

- C'est quand que tu dois faire ton rapport et donner notre participation ?

- Demain et toujours au même endroit.

- Je viendrais avec toi ? Si on leur explique, ils comprendront et ils nous laisserons un peu plus de délai. Ils savent sûrement déjà ce qui s'est passé.

- Cela ne changera pas leur politique. L'heure c'est l'heure. Si tu ne respectes pas l'heure tu sais ce qui t'attend. Ils vont pas nous louper.

- Ben y a plus qu'à essayer d'avoir le pognon avant demain matin. Il manque beaucoup ?

- 2000. C'était Eren qui rapportait le plus. C'est pour ça que l'on doit autant.

- Bon ok, on est vraiment dans la merde alors.

Le lendemain matin, Les deux garçons se présentèrent au lieu de rendez vous avec seulement la moitié de la somme réclamée. L'accueil fut celui auquel Jean s'attendait le plus.

- Non mais les gars, vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser partir comme ça, avec seulement la moitié de l'argent hebdomadaire.

- Écoute Boss, si tu nous laisses un jour de plus, on pourra ramener l'argent.

- Jean, Jean, Jean, tu oublies la règle numéro une.

- Non je sais très bien. Mais après tout, on ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'Eren allait se faire choper.

- Quoi ! J'ai bien entendu, Eren a été arrêté ? Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas suivit mes instructions. Tu devais veiller sur la poule aux oeufs d'or qu'est mon fil. Je vais donc devoir faire un exemple.

- S'il te plaît, boss. Laisse nous une chance ! gémit en s'agenouillant Jean.

- Trop tard, tu étais au courant. L'un de vous d'eux va en payer les conséquences. Trésor, dit moi lequel des deux rapporte le moins, demanda t'il à une fille fortement maquillé, la poitrine à moitié sortie du corsage.

- Hum, d'après les stats Grishou, c'est Connie qui rapporte le moins. Seulement 250 par semaine.

- Amenez le moi, les gars. On va bien s'amuser. Il est temps de montrer ce qui arrive quand on désobéit.

- Non, boss, laissez le tranquille. On va vous ramener l'argent.

- Trop tard, vous allez devoir assumer.

- Jean, Jean, les laisse pas faire. Lâchez moi ! Non, j'ai rien fait! s'exclama Connie, la peur au ventre.

Jean était maintenu en place, tandis que deux autres hommes avaient saisie Connie et littéralement traîné au milieu de la pièce. Les coups pleurèrent sur le corps du petit chauve. Sa tête était couverte de sang. L'un de ses tortionnaires s'approcha de lui et déchira ses vêtements. Un autre arriva par derrière, ouvrit son propre pantalon et le pénétra sans préparation. Connie hurlait. Il tentait de se débattre, mais les autres le maintenaient dans une position pas confortable. Le boss rigolait devant ce spectacle. Ah un moment il fit signe d'arrêter à tout le monde. Il se leva et tendit la main vers son assistante qui lui donna une seringue. Il s'approcha du gamin étendu à moitié conscient, lui prit le bras et sans prévenir, piqua. Il ne fallu pas plus de 5 minutes avant de voir les yeux de Connie se révulsaient.

Le lendemain de l'arrestation d'Eren, Connie avait été tué de la pire des façons. Son corps fut abandonné dans une ruelle, parmi les poubelles. Un ultimatum fut donné à Jean. Il avait une semaine pour retrouver Eren et récolter l'argent. Jean n'eut pas le temps de pleurer la mort de son ami. tout ce qui comptait pour lui maintenant, était de sauver sa peau.

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute Jaeger ! La faute à toi et à ton paternel !"

Quelques jours après ce drame, alors qu'il errait dans les rues à la recherche d'indice sur où était enfermé Eren, il tomba nez à nez avec l'un des grand blond qui avait serré Eren. Sans plus attendre, il prit la fuite et finit par le semer dans les égouts de la ville.

Le délai arrivait à terme et il n'avait ni l'argent, ni Eren. Il savait que le même sort que Connie l'attendait. Ce fut alors qu'il apprit qu'Eren était dans un centre de réadaptation à l'extérieur de la ville. Il finit par trouver l'adresse et après avoir prit toute les précautions, il quitta la ville en direction du ranch.

Il du faire le chemin à pied, vivant de vol, essayant de ne pas gâcher ses doses non plus. Il devait tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il est retrouvé cet idiot suicidaire. Il allait le traîner même mort jusqu'à son vieux. Il allait lui en faire baver pour tout ce qu'il avait causé et surtout pour la mort de Connie.

Il du se planquer par moment car il se sentait suivit. Il mit cinq semaines pour trouver le ranch. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours, qu'il était enfin arrivé. Il squattait un bosquet d'arbre pas très loin de la maison où vivait Eren. Il l'avait aperçut à quelques reprises et surtout entendu. Oui il reconnaissait sa voix entre mille autres. Durant une journée, il a entendu rire et râler par moment. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'Eren qui était dans cette maison. Et qui était ce nain de jardin qui vivait avec lui ? Pourquoi était il à l'écart des autres ? C'était louche. Me dit pas qu'il avait prévu de se faire la mal de la rue avec ce type ?

Jean attendit que l'adulte s'en aille et laisse Eren seul pour entrer dans la maison. Il le trouva assit à une table, pleins de livre ouvert en train de pester contre un certain Pythagore.

- Alors c'est ici que tu te planques pendant que les autres crèvent à ta place, enfoiré ?

- Jean ! T'es vivant ? Je suis si content.

Eren se leva aussitôt et voulu serrer dans ses bras son amis. Il se stoppa dans son geste en voyant l'aura meurtrière dans son regard.

- Oui Eren, je suis vivant. Pas comme Connie qui lui est mort par ta faute.

- Comment ça par ma faute ?

- Pendant que toi tu te l'as coulé douce ici, Connie c'est fait violer, tabasser et il est mort d'une overdose avant d'être jeté dans les poubelles. Et toi t'étais ou pendant ce temps là ? Tu te la coulais douce ici. T'avais prévu de nous planter avec ce nain de jardin ? T'es qu'une ordure !

Jean avait chopé au col Eren et le serrait rageusement.

- Calme toi Jean, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Lâche moi je vais tout t'expliquer !

- Te lâcher pour que tu foutes le camp de nouveau. Non hors de question. Je suis venu pour te ramener à ton paternel.

- Mon père ! Non tu connais mon père ?

- D'après toi c'est qui qui récolte le pognon toutes les semaines. C'est ton père et fais pas celui qui ne savait rien. Connie et moi devions te surveiller de près. Et voilà où tes conneries l'on menait. Tout droit à la morgue. Maintenant tu dois payer et me suivre gentiment.

- Non pas mon père, non !

- Oh que si.

Jean envoya valser Eren à travers la pièce, puisant sa force dans la rage contre Eren. Ce dernier atterrit lourdement contre la table basse dont le verre se brisa. Il n'avait pas réagit face à la vérité. finalement, il n'avait jamais réussit à fuir son père. Et le pire c'est que celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, allait le vendre à son père. Il allait retourner en enfer.

Non il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cet enfer, maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un qui lui avait montré la lumière. Il devait fuir cette maison, chercher de l'aide. Oui il devait appeler Levi à l'aide. Mais il était trop loin.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais déjà Jean se jetait sur lui. Il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui. Oui Jean avait littéralement pétait les plombs comme lui pendant son sevrage. Cela était trop dangereux. Il devait vraiment fuir.

Jean frappait Eren sans relâche, à en faire saigner ses jointures. Eren était à demi conscient quand il sentit quelques chose entrer dans son bras.

- Non, Jean. Je ne veux plus y toucher.

- Oh si et au moins je suis sûr que cela te fera du bien et que tu me suivras sans problème.

Jean s'écarta d'Eren et chercha un téléphone pour appeler le boss. Eren en profita pour se redresser et du mieux qu'il le pouvait il se mit à courir vers la porte. Il l'atteignit mais tomba sur les quelques marches. La drogue commençait déjà à agir. Cela commençait à l'effrayer, il ne voulait pas y replonger. Alors de toutes ses forces, il courir en direction du ranch. Jean s'était mis à sa poursuite un bâton à la main. Eren ne se retournait pas. Tout ce qu'il comptait s'était de trouver de l'aide rapidement.

Il tourna au coin de l'écurie et tomba nez à nez sur Gunther et un groupe. Il lui tomba littéralement dans les bras.

- A l'aide Gunther! dit il les larmes aux yeux.

- Eren, putain qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Jean déboula aussitôt, mais stoppa net en voyant le groupe. Gunther leva la tête et aperçut le garçon. Il posa Eren à terre et se redressa pour partir à la poursuite de l'adolescent. Au passage, il cria un ordre.

- Reiner, fonce au ranch chercher Levi tout de suite.

- Putain pourquoi c'est moi. Il m'a foutu dans la merde. Il ne mérite ce qui lui arrive.

- Discute pas.

Gunther était déjà loin, essayant de rattraper Jean.

De leur côté Christa s'était agenouillée près d'Eren et essuyait avec un chiffon les trace de sang. Eren commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Sa vision se troublait, il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre dans fond.

Il sentit soudain qu'on le portait.

- Eren, tiens le coup, gamin. Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Levi ! Jean….. Jean…. est là… Il veut me ramener à mon père…. Je veux pas… S'il te plaît aide moi.

- Chut dis rien.

Il ouvrit la porte du ranch et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où Hanji l'attendait.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Eren !

- J'ai mal. J'voulais pas en prendre, mais il me l'a injecté quand j'étais à terre. J'voulais pas Levi, J'voulais pas.

- Chut tais toi. Reste calme. Je vais me charger de ce salopard.

- Me laisse pas!

- Non je ne te laisserai pas. Hanji va s'occuper de toi. Je reviens. Hanji, occupe toi de lui.

Il partit non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur le front ensanglanté du gamin. Il retrouva Gunther, plaquant au sol le fameux Jean. Quand il vit Levi, il se releva en tenant fermement Jean. Levi ne s'arrêta pas à la hauteur du gamin et lui envoya un direct dans l'estomac.

Jean en eut le souffle couper, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa, qu'il reçut un de genou dans l'estomac. Levi se déchaîna sur l'adolescent. Gunther ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Les coups pleurèrent sans que Jean puissent se défendre maintenu par Gunther.

- C'était ton meilleur ami et tu l'as brisé alors qu'il aller s'en sortir. Tu te crois si intelligent que ça, espèce de merde. Tu voulais le vendre à son salop de père. C'est ton tripe ça de vendre tes amis.

Quand il eut enfin finit, Il demanda à Gunther de l'enfermer dans la pièce le temps que Mike et Erwin arrivent. Il repartit vers le ranch et demanda à Erd d'appeler Erwin. Il se dirigea de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Il vit le regard d'Hanji qui secoua la tête.

- L'ambulance risque d'arriver trop tard Levi, il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital. On est en train de le perdre.

- Viens et monte derrière avec lui. Je conduis.

Ils montèrent en voiture, laissant le ranch à la charge des autres éducateurs. Les adolescents présents virent partir Eren, inconscient pâle comme un mort dans les bras le Levi. Ce dernier ne respecta pas du tout la limitation de vitesse, n'hésitant pas à doubler les voitures. Il s'arrêta sur l'emplacement prévue pour les ambulance. Hanji avait prévenue son fiancé de leur arrivé imminente et il les attendait avec un brancard.

Eren fut conduit aussitôt à l'intérieur.

- Ne meurs pas Eren !

La porte de la salle de soins se referma devant eux, laissant un Levi anéantit.


	11. chapitre 11

**Note de l'auteure** : Je le savais que vous me maudiriez tous. Mais bon j'avais la flegme de tout rédiger en un bloc et surtout je vous trouvez trop impatiente. J'aime jouer les psychopathe. Bon par contre je vous l'avoue, il y avait une autre version du chapitre, mais qui aurait aboutit à la même situation : Eren à l'hôpital pour overdose. Dans l'autre version, Jean n'aurait pas été aussi salopard, malgré quelques coups échangé, mais il aurait laissé traîner une seringue qu'Eren tenté, aura pris et se serait injecté le produit. Bien évidement de cette fin là, il y aurait eu des répercussions sur le reste de l'histoire. Hors finalement après avoir considéré les deux versions, j'ai préféré faire un Eren qui veut s'en sortir, mais qui a peur (ben oui comme ça, hop dans les bras de Dieu oups de Levi). Bon en tout cas le résultat escompté est là. Vous avez toutes eu envie de péter la gueule à Jean et à Grisha ^^.

**Petit tour des reviews** :

_**Tatakae** _: c'est ma spécialité de faire haïr des gens.

_**S-Lay L**_ : honnêtement je ne savais pas comment faire apparaître son père, alors j'ai décidé de noircir complètement son portrait et on en apprendra encore sur lui le jour ou Erwin le coffrera, enfin s'il y arrive on ne sait jamais avec ma plume ^^. Pour Jean oui j'ai voulu montrer le côté émotionnelle de Jean et en reprenant son caractère quand il a vu Eren dans la manga pour lui annoncer la mort de Marco. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux l'envie de lui en coller une.

_**Mac** _: oui oui j'ai fait des études dans le sadisme ^^.

_**Reinma** _: ah oui désolée, mais non, j'aime torturer l'esprit des gens donc j'ai fait retour en arrière et on change de point de vu avec ce qui se passe du côté de Jean afin que l'on comprenne toute l'ampleur de l'histoire. Tant fait pas le meilleur arrive.

**_Nohira_ **: chouette une personne en plus qui aime ce que j'écris. En fait j'écris depuis plus de 20 ans maintenant (ah oui j'en ai 32 ^^). Avant j'écrivais des romans pour ado et de l'héroicfantasy. Aujourd'hui je suis boys love - compte pour enfant et fanfiction hétéro. Et de temps en temps des poèmes. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

_**Megane** _: il arrive, il arrive le prochain chapitre.

_**Hinanyouki** _: non non non pas taper, pas taper. C'est pas moi, c'est ma main qui a fait clic ^^.

_**Shukumei** _: quoi je suis sadique ? Mais non :). J'aime mélangé les styles.

_**Dydy-ramen**_ : Je prends le temps avant de sortir une fiction. J'essaye de voir toute l'étendue de ce que je peux développer avant de me mettre à publier. J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout.

_**LoloSawyer** _: ah te revoilaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Je n'attendais que toi ^^. Tu m'as trop trop manqué. Comme tu as pu lire tous les chapitre que t'as loupé, y en a eu de l'aventure pour notre couple. Et c'est pas finit. Bien évidement j'ai repris cette fiction et j'ai apporté quelques modifications infime, mais qui joue un rôle pour la suite. Jean a réagit ainsi car, il est pris au piège entre Eren et Grisha et il s'est qu'il finira comme Connie. Hors, il connaissait Connie bien avant Eren, donc forcément il a eu envie de vengeance.

_**Résumé des épisodes précédents**_ : Eren qui enfin a réussit à trouver une stabilité auprès de Levi, voit de nouveau sa vie bousculer par la réapparition de Jean qui n'est finalement pas une si bonne chose. On apprend que Jean bosse pour Grisha, le père d'Eren. Ce dernier est sérieusement blessé et a reçu une injection de drogue. Jean finit par être maîtrisé et Eren est emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital.

_**Dans ce chapitre**_ : Les choses bougent énormément et le rapprochement tant attendu est là. Vous allez adorer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : relation et appréhension<strong>

Levi commençait sérieusement à détester cet hôpital. Toujours attendre des heures pour savoir si Eren allait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Il n'était pas seul à attendre, Hanji était là aussi et pour une fois, elle ne disait rien et cela faisait du bien.

Son téléphone sonna. Il savait qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il se leva et sortit de l'hôpital pour décrocher.

- Erwin ?

- Levi, putain de bordel de merde ! Qu'as tu fais à Jean ? Il est dans un tel état qu'on ne peut pas l'interroger et il refuse de nous dire qui sait.

- Alors pourquoi m'accuses-tu ?

- Il s'est pas mit comme ça ! On me l'a fait pas!

- Il s'est battu avec Eren. Qui sait, c'est peut être lui en se défendant pour survivre qui lui a fait ça ?

-...

- Si tu veux m'arrêter pour passage à tabac de Jean, viens à l'hôpital. Sinon débrouilles toi. Ah oui pour ton information, avant qu'Eren ne perde connaissance, Jean devait le ramener à son père… Je te laisse déduire tout ce qui va avec.

- Levi! Attend.

- Quoi encore?

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux vous aider, mais je ne peux rien faire si je ne sais rien.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé aussi vois tu. J'ai laissé Eren à la maison le temps d'aller chercher des papiers et on ai venu me chercher me parlant que quelqu'un l'avait agressé. Maintenant il lutte pour survivre. La dernière chose que ce gosse m'a dit c'était qu'il était désolé car il n'a pas voulu se piquer mais qu'on lui a mit de force une aiguille dans la bras pour le ramener à son père. Il était….

Levi ne pu continuer à parler. Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer en silence.

- Levi ! Eh répond Levi ! Reste où tu es. J'arrive rapidement.

Erwin avait déjà raccroché pour rejoindre Levi à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva, il le trouva au même endroit qu'il devait être quand il a raccroché. Il prit Levi par les épaules, le fit se relever et entra avec lui dans l'hôpital. Ils tombèrent sur Hanji qui les cherchait.

- Levi, on est attendu dans le bureau de Molbit.

Tout le petit groupe entra dans le bureau.

- Bon je vais aller directement au but. Vous avez eu de la chance d'être arrivé si vite. Je pense qu'une heure de plus et nous aurions jamais pu le sauver. Pour le moment il est en soin intensif et il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment. Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé, mais en plus des blessures physiques, il souffre sûrement d'un grave traumatisme psychologique et tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé, on ne pourra pas en connaître l'ampleur.

- Docteur, je suis l'inspecteur Smith, chargé de l'enquête. Vous pourriez me transmettre une copie du rapport ?

- Bien évidement. Je vais demander à ma secrétaire de vous en sortir un exemplaire.

- Est-ce que le jeune homme est dans une chambre seul ?

- Non, les soins intensifs ne sont qu'une grande salle où il y a de nombreux malades.

- Il faudrait le mettre seul. Vous devez savoir que l'auteur de ce forfait cours toujours et que je dois placer Monsieur Jaeger sous protection.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Je vous remercie. Levi, reste près de lui pour le moment. Je vais voir si Mike a finit avec le témoignage de Gunther.

- Erwin, il faut choper ce salopard rapidement. Il a détruit assez de vie comme ça.

- Je le sais Levi, ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant que l'on connaît le nom de la tête de ce réseau, cela va nous faciliter les choses.

Eren fut rapidement mis dans une chambre seul, un policier en faction devant l'entrée. Levi resta à son chevet. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ce gosse qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire et qui voulait bien profiter de la vrai vie. Pourquoi c'est quand on croit voir le bout du tunnel que tout s'affaisse devant soi ?

Eren resta inconscient presque vingt-quatre heures. Quand il se réveilla, il n'était pas seul. Levi était à côté de lui, lui tenant la main. Il était complètement vaseux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cela lui donna de violents maux de tête. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua une perfusion à son bras.

Ce fut soudain comme un électrochoc. Il revit l'arrivée de Jean, la bagarre, la piqûre et la fuite. Il revit aussi Levi penchait sur lui, lui demandant de tenir le coup, puis ce fut le trou noir. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il ne gagna qu'une longue plainte provoquée par la douleur de tout son corps.

Cela suffit à réveiller parfaitement Levi, qui aussitôt se rapprocha du gamin. Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps, ne faisant que fixer les deux prunelles vertes. Ce qu'il y vit, lui fit mal au coeur. Il y vit de la souffrance, de la peur et de la honte. Il prit la main du garçon dans les siennes, la caressa et finit par la porter à ses lèvres.

- Eren ! Comment te sens tu ?

- Mal, Levi. Et j'ai peur.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il ne pourra pas venir te faire du mal ici. Je suis là et un un homme de confiance d'Erwin, surveille la porte de la chambre.

- Même Jean m'a trahit. Levi, il bossait pour mon père. Tout ce temps il m'a mentit.

Eren parlait tout en pleurant, repensant à toutes les paroles lâché par Jean. Levi essaya de le calmer, en vain. Eren vidait son sac. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit le garçon dans ses bras, écoutant l'horreur de l'échange entre Jean et Eren. Il sentait l'anéantissement complet du gamin. Lui qui avait pourtant une carapace d'habitude, se retrouvait nu et terrifié.

Alors qu'Eren racontait ce qui s'était passé, il n'entendit pas Erwin entrer dans la chambre. Levi, lui le vit et lui fit signe de se taire. Ils furent deux à entendre ce qui s'est passé.

" Je faisais rien de mal Levi. Je te le jure, je faisais mes maths comme tu l'avais demandé. Que même le théorème il m'énervait, mais je le faisais quand même. Et puis Jean m'a surpris. J'étais si heureux quand j'ai entendu sa voix…. Je me suis redressé et j'ai croisé son regard….. Levi j'ai eu peur à ce moment là. Ses yeux, n'était pas ceux de Jean.. C'était différent. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Il m'a dit comment était mort Connie….. Levi…. C'est...mon père...qui lui a fait l'injection…. Tout ça parce que j'avais été arrêté. Si je n'avais pas été arrêté, Connie, il serait encore en vie. tout est de ma faute Levi… J'suis un monstre…".

- Ne dis jamais ça Eren. tu n'est pas un monstre. C'est ton père le monstre dans toute cette putain d'histoire.

- Levi, il va venir me chercher, j'en suis sûr. Jean l'a appelé pour lui dire où je me trouvais. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai fui vers le ranch et que j'ai vu Gunther. J'ai peur Levi, je veux pas y retourner. Non, je veux pas, je veux rester avec toi. Me laisse pas, s'il te plaît .

- Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Erwin et Mike vont l'arrêter.

- Dès que tu pourras sortir, tu seras mis sous protection judiciaire loin du ranch le temps que les choses se calment et surtout le temps que ton père soit en prison.

- Erwin ! Mais je veux rester avec Levi moi! Non Levi, je veux pas être seul. Me laisse pas seul.

- Chut, calme toi Eren. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai pas.

Levi serra un peu plus fort le gamin qui paniquait dans ses bras. Avec l'une de ses mains il appuya pour appeler une infirmière qui arriva rapidement. Mais la panique prit le gamin encore plus quand il vit la seringue se diriger vers la perfusion.

- Non, non, non, je ne vaux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Eren, calme toi , c'est juste un calmant pour te détendre. C'est pas cette merde.

L'infirmière eut du mal à injecter le produit, essayant de ne pas tomber sous les coups d'Eren. Erwin vint en renfort de Levi. Une fois la dose injectée, ils attendirent un moment avant de sentir le corps d'Eren se détendre. Eren sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Levi l'allongea confortablement, prit un siège et se positionna contre le lit afin de tenir la main du gamin.

- C'est juste un ado comme les autres que tu aides, hein Levi !

- T'as gueule, Erwin. Pourquoi es tu là ?

- Jean a parlé. Il est prêt à cracher le morceau pour nous dire où se cache Grisha, mais il veut la même aide qu'Eren.

- Il peut crever, le ranch ne l'aidera pas.

- Ca je m'en serais un peu douté. Je ne comptais pas non plus te l'envoyer au ranch. Surtout après son passage à tabac qui porte ta signature au niveau de l'abdomen. Je connais ta façon de te battre. Enfin bref je suis pas là pour ça. Mais toi et Eren aller devoir vous éloigner de tout ça. Je voulais savoir si tu savais où tu pourrais aller.

- Je dois appeler ma tante. Eren connais sa fille, cela facilitera les choses. De plus, il y a un centre médical à côté si besoin.

- Ok. Je mettrais un homme de confiance pour vous protéger. Il restera à distance, mais sera là. C'est tout un gros réseaux que nous allons démonter Levi et je veux que tu saches, qu'à la fin, la vie d'Eren ne sera plus du tout la même.

- Je serais là pour lui, faut pas s'en faire.

- Je m'en fais plus pour toi que pour lui.

- Moi je vais très bien.

- Levi, dis pas ça. Tu as de nouveau pété les plombs. Tu aurais pu tuer ce gosse. Avec Mike, on ne pourra pas te couvrir indéfiniment.

- Je vous ai rien demandé. Je te l'ai dit, tu veux m'arrêter alors arrête moi. Sinon fou moi la paix.

- Bon j'y retourne. Je te tiens au courant. Bonne chance à vous deux.

* * *

><p>Eren eut l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine. Son père n'était toujours pas arrêté car les forces de police préparaient le démantèlement de tout le réseaux, Il prit la route avec Levi pour se rendre dans la famille de ce dernier. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait revoir une connaissance.<p>

Ils arrivèrent en fin de matinée à la maison des Ackerman. Eren reconnut la maison à ce moment là.

- Mais c'est la maison de Mikasa!

- Ravi que tu t'en rappelles après toutes ces années. Au moins ici tu seras à l'abri et pas au milieu d'inconnus.

- Oui, mais…..

- Ils ne savent rien. Et rien ne leur sera dit tant que tu ne le décideras pas. Laisse moi me charger de tout pour le moment.

Ils descendirent de voiture et Levi prit les bagages. Sa tante les fit entrer dans la maison après une grande accolade à Eren. Comme demandé par Levi, elle leur avait préparé une seule chambre pour eux deux. Une fois dans la chambre, Eren s'interrogea sur la raison de n'avoir qu'une seule chambre.

- Vu que tu passes ton temps à finir dans mon lit, je gagne du temps et au moins je t'aurais à l'oeil. Maintenant je veux que tu te changes et te recouches. tu n'es pas encore en état pour te balader. Mikasa viendra te voir quand elle rentrera de l'école. Je te changerai tes bandages après ta douche ce soir.

- Mais je vais mieux.

- Tsk, arrête de discuter pour une fois ou je t'attaches au lit.

- Non, non, c'est bon.

Eren se changea rapidement et se rallongea persuadé de ne pas dormir de sitôt. Pourtant avant même que Levi ne quitte la pièce, Eren ronflait déjà. L'aîné se rapprocha du lit, passa une main dans les cheveux du gamin et y déposa un baiser sur son front. Sans s'en rendre compte, ce simple geste était devenu un rituel.

Il redescendit au salon où sa tante l'attendait. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, mais il lui donna quand même quelques explications sans entrer dans les détails et l'avertit pour Grisha Jaeger.

Eren fut réveillé en entendant la porte de chambre s'ouvrit en grand et une tornade entrait dans la chambre.

- Eren ! Enfin je te retrouve !

- Mi...Mikasa ! Aie, me sers pas autant.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? Donnes moi son nom que je lui règle son compte.

- Euh, c'est rien t'en fais pas.

- Dis moi, depuis quand es tu avec mon oncle ? Il n'a pas voulu me dire. Mais il a dit que vous étiez ensemble. Pourquoi t'es tu enfuit du jour au lendemain, il y a quelques années. Tu aurais du venir me voir, je t'aurais aidé….

- Stop Mikasa. Me bombarde pas autant de questions. Je peux répondre à rien si tu n'arrêtes pas.

- Eren a raison et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir autant pour le moment. Il doit se reposer. Tu le verras plus tard, nous allons rester quelques jours ici.

- Mais mon oncle…

- Dehors Mikasa. Laisse nous pour le moment.

Mikasa ne tien pas plus tête à son oncle, connaissant son sale caractère de famille. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son ami et partit dans sa chambre.

Levi attendit que la porte soit refermée avant de se retourner vers Eren.

- Comme ça on sort ensemble ?

- Eh alors, tu voulais que je leur dises quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi.

- Ne me dis pas que cela ne te plaît pas, sachant ce que tu as fais y a pas si longtemps…

- Non non, cela ne me dérange pas.

- Bien, maintenant si la princesse à finit de dormir, on va peut être aller à la douche, comme ça tes bandages seront changé.

- Quoi ! Ensemble ?

- Je te l'ai dit je ne te lâche pas une seconde. Et puis c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas vu nu un certains nombres de fois.

Eren se leva, prit des rechanges et suivit Levi à la salle de bain où il les enferma. Eren avait oublié que la salle de bain de chez Mikasa était de style asiatique. Ils se déshabillèrent, Eren tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à l'homme nu qui était juste derrière lui.

Levi avait fait couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire. Il déposa les deux tabourets et le nécessaire de lavage. Il dû forcer Eren à s'asseoir et commença à lui nettoyer le dos tout en faisant attention a ne pas insister au niveau des cicatrices encore fraîches. Il évita aussi de passer à l'avant, sachant très bien que le garçon réagissait rapidement à son contact. Une fois la tâche accomplit, il le rinça et l'envoya dans la baignoire. Il profita pour se laver lui même et finit par rejoindre Eren dans l'eau. Il se mit derrière le gamin et l'attira contre lui.

Eren se laissa aller contre le torse de son aîné. C'était agréable. Il aimait la sensation que ce dernier provoquait en lui. Il se sentait si bien, si calme. Même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de se prendre la tête de temps en temps avec lui. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Levi et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Levi avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du gamin et croisa son regard émeraude. Aucun mot n'était échangé durant cet instant. Le temps semblait être suspendu.

- Levi !

- Hum?

- J'ai envie de toi.

-Tsk, dit pas de conneries. Tu dois encore être drogué.

- Non j'suis pas drogué. Tu veux voir ?

- Non c'est bon.

Levi se pencha vers le visage du gamin et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux et rapide. Au moment où il y mit fin, il lui murmura :

- Ce soir peut être.

Eren lui sourit en retour, impatient d'être à ce soir.

Une fois sec, Levi lui refit les pansements et les bandages. Ils descendirent au salon où se trouvait tout le monde en attendant le dîner. Eren discuta avec Mikasa en évitant certains sujets sensible et cette dernière ne posa plus de questions à son ami, préférant attendre qu'il lui parle de lui même. Le dîner se passa sous une bonne ambiance familiale. Cela faisait une éternité qu'Eren n'avait pas ressentit ça. Il eut toutefois à manger tout ce qu'on lui mettait dans l'assiette, son estomac étant un peu trop fragile. Il se contenta de picorer sous le regard sévère de Levi. Il se dit qu'il allait passer finalement un mauvais quart d'heure tout à l'heure.

Peu après le repas, Levi souhaita la bonne nuit à sa tante et sa nièce et traîna Eren avec lui, non sans être passé par la case cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, deux verres et quelques fruits. Il veilla à fermer la porte de la chambre à clefs afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

Eren était déjà sous les draps, allongé sur le ventre, écartant et resserrant ses jambes comme s'il nageait.

Levi posa tranquillement la bouteille d'eau et les verres sur la table de nuit, s'assit sur le bords du lit. Il retira lentement ses chaussons, son tee-shirt et son jogging. Il se glissa sous les draps froids de son côté. Rapidement il surplomba le nageur du lit, glissant ses jambes entre celles du garçon. Il remarqua alors qu'Eren était entièrement nu sous les draps.

- Si pressé que ça ?

- Non j'avais trop chaud.

- Je devrais t'engueuler tu sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as presque rien mangé alors que tu es censé reprendre des forces. Résultat je pense avoir une meilleure punition pour toi. Il n'y aura rien ce soir pour toi gamin. Pas de sexe.

- Quoi ! Non pas ça ! S'il te plaît Levi! Tout mais pas ça. Promis je mangerai plus demain.

- Alors ce sera à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu vas manger avant qu'on le fasse.

- Hein ! Mais t'as dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, je vais pas redescendre pour aller manger.

- J'ai pris ce qu'il fallait, mais interdiction de dégueulasser les draps. D'ailleurs j'ai même une idée pour être sûr que tu manges.

Levi se releva et prit une banane. Il enleva la peau. entre temps Eren était en position assise. Il allait prendre la banane, mais son aîné l'en empêcha. Levi lui tendit la banane vers la bouche. Eren rougit comme une pivoine avant d'ouvrir la bouche. contre toute attente, il ne croqua pas dedans tout de suite, mais lécha la banane tout en regardant droit dans les yeux son futur amant. Il finit par croquer un bout et se lécha paresseusement les lèvres. Il refit le même cinéma sur presque toute la banane. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un petit bout, Levi l'introduisit dans la bouche du garçon et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

- Bon garçon. Maintenant passons à notre affaire. Je te préviens, c'est pas moi qui me laisserait dominer.

Eren eut soudain peur d'être le dominé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cela lui rappela trop de mauvais souvenirs. Levi le perçut aussitôt.

- Ne t'en fait pas je sais être doux et tu vas aimer.

- Je te fais confiance.

Levi se pencha sur le garçon et l'embrassa tendrement. Il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche. Une fois entre-ouverte, il inséra sa langue afin d'explorer ce délicieux endroit au goût de banane. Sa langue rencontra sa consoeur et entama un lent ballet.

Eren se mit à gémir devant les sensations qu'il ressentait. Pour lui c'était tout nouveau et il se sentait comme si cela était la première fois qu'il allait coucher avec quelqu'un. Pourtant il était devenu un expert en sexe, mais ce que lui faisait Levi, il ne le connaissait pas.

Levi finit par mettre fin au baiser et descendit lentement dans le cou du gamin, suivant les réactions de ce dernier. Il se doutait bien qu'Eren n'avait jamais vraiment connu une véritable relation. Il souffla légèrement à la base de la nuque faisant gémir. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête que le gamin était très sensible à cet endroit là. Il continua à descendre dans son exploration, baisant doucement les pansements. Il prit tout son temps pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à Eren. Il continua son exploration et descendit toujours plus bas. Il écarta les jambes du garçon. Il baisa l'intérieur des cuisses avant de remonter vers le sexe déjà très tendu. Il se mit à le lécher avant de le mettre dans sa bouche qu'il fit descendre très lentement, trop lentement pour Eren qui retint un gémissement de frustration.

Levi tendit un bras sous son oreiller et en ressortir du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Eren n'en revenait pas qu'il avait osé mettre ça sous son propre oreiller. Il pensait vraiment le faire depuis le début ! Il n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander car Levi lui mordillait le bout du gland. Il se cambra et se mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il savait que Mikasa dormait dans la pièce à côté.

Levi ouvrit le lubrifiant et en fit couler sur ses doigts. Il les présenta devant l'intimité de son amant. Il la massa légèrement avant de faire entrer un premier doigt. Comme il le prévu, Eren se braqua aussitôt. Il remonta sa tête et baisa l'oreille du plus jeune.

- C'est moi, Eren. C'est Levi. Laisse toi faire. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal.

- Non, non, je ne peux pas.

- Si tu le peux.

Levi ne bougea pas son doigt à l'intérieur d'Eren, se forçant dans un premier temps de rassurer son amant avec des paroles et des baisers. Il lui fallut énormément de patience avant de sentir enfin Eren coopérait. Il se mit alors à bouger et ne tarda pas à entrer un deuxième doigt. Il recommença de nouveau le même procéder. Il savait très bien qu'avec le traumatisme qu'il avait subit, Eren aurait plus de mal à entamer une relation normale. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui abandonnerait.

Quand Eren se mit à bouger de lui-même les hanches, il retira ses doigts. Il releva les hanches de son amant. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Levi ne le quitta pas du regard quand il le pénétra doucement. Il ne vit plus une once de peur dans les yeux du gamin.

Une fois à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde, il attendit que son amant soit habitué à sa présence en lui. Il commença à bouger lentement, puis accéléra à chaque coup le rythme et la force. Il finit par atteindre le point sensible du plus jeune et se chargea de le pilonner. Il captura les lèvres de ce dernier afin de recueillir tous ses gémissements. Eren atteignit l'orgasme le premier et Levi le suivit quelques coups de reins plus tard. Il fit attention de ne pas s'affalait sur Eren de peur de lui faire mal à ses blessures. Il se laissa tomber à côté tout en se retirant. Il prit le gamin dans ses bras qui tremblait encore de la jouissance éprouvée.

Ils se bercèrent l'un et l'autre, sans un mot jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

De l'autre côté du mur, Mikasa n'avait pas perdu une miette des ébats des deux hommes. Elle n'en revenait pas que son meilleur ami, se tapait son oncle.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Tour des reviews_

_**Inertie** : Non non je vais la mener jusqu'à son terme la fiction. D'ailleurs la fin est programmée pour le chapitre 15. Contente que cela te plaise._

_**Celia** : de la chance ou pas. Tu sais comment elle est avec Eren ^^._

_Hinanoyuki : Pourquoi Satan ? Plutôt à Levi ^^. Je sais pour une fois j'en ai mis du temps à les faire passer à l'acte. Mais que veux tu, tu ne peux pas les faire se taper dessus et coucher en même. Fallait faire un choix, difficile certes, mais un choix. J'espère que tu as bien vu toutes les possibilités possibles._

_**Mac**: Eren a toujours était lunatique. Heureusement que Levi est là ^^._

_**Bansheeofdream** : fallait bien qu'elle apparaisse quelque part à un moment ou un autre vu que je l'avais cité dans un précédent chapitre. Pour Jean oui c'est juste un instinct de survie. On peut pas dire que nous ne ferions pas ça si on était à sa place. On ferait tous en sorte de sauver notre peau. Pour Grisha, ne t'en fait pas on va bientôt ne plus en entendre parler de lui ^^._

_**Shukumei** : ben quoi Mikasa joue son rôle de bouclier antiLevi ^^._

_**S-Lay L** : oui je me suis complètement lâchée dans la rédaction du chapitre donc du coup à la fin ça part en live avec la banane._

_**Tatakae**: non je pense pas qu'elle soit fan de yaoi. Je dirais plutôt fan d'Eren avec une envie soudaine de meurtre._

_**Résumé de la partie précédente** : Jean a débarqué au ranch et a faillit tué Eren. Ce dernier est sauvé par Gunther. Levi l'emmène avec Hanji à l'hôpital où il devra y rester un moment. Tout le travail effectué par Levi tombe littéralement à l'eau, car il a de nouveau peur. Mais voilà une chose improbable se passe. Eren refuse que Levi le quitte et pour couronner le tout ils finissent par se donner l'un à l'autre non sans quelques soucis de peur pour Eren. Mais Levi est là et le guide vers le paradis ^^. Sauf que voilà, nos deux amants préférés n'ont pas été très discret._

_**Ce qui va se passer **: Mikasa ne décolère pas que son oncle Levi touche à Eren. Cela sent les embrouilles. Par ailleurs Eren doit aider pour faire arrêter son père et rien que le nom de Jean le terrorise. Comment tout cela va se passer ? Je me le demande moi même._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Eren se réveilla plusieurs fois durant leur première nuit chez les Ackerman, avec toujours cette sensation de manque. Mais dès qu'il commençait à s'agiter, Levi le serrait contre lui et tentait de le calmer par des mots doux, des mots rassurants. Quand le matin arriva, Levi fut le premier à se lever et après avoir vérifier qu'Eren dormait paisiblement, il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il tomba sur Mickasa qui d'après son regard, lui en voulait. Il ne savait pas de quoi, et il avait pas envie de le savoir pour le moment.

Mickasa n'arrêta pas de le fixer tout en prenant son petit déjeuner.

- Si t'as quelque chose à dire, accouche. On dirait que t'es constipée là.

- Je savais pas que tu faisais dans le détournement de mineur. Je t'avais demandé de m'aider à le retrouver, pas à coucher avec lui.

- Ma relation avec Eren ne regarde que moi.

- C'est mon ami d'enfance et ça toujours été moi qui le protégeait. J'ai mon mot à dire.

- Écoute Mikasa, Eren est avec moi de son plein gré et je t'interdit formellement de te mêler de notre relation. si tu le fais, cela pourras finir très mal pour toi, nièce ou pas. Je me suis bien fait comprendre.

- J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Mikasa se leva et partit pour le lycée en claquant la porte.

En haut Eren sursauta en entendant le bruit sec et se redressa paniqué. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître l'endroit. Il regarda à côté de lui et remarqua que la place était vide et froide. Levi devait être debout depuis un moment. Il repensa à leur ébat de la nuit dernière et rougit. Cela lui paraissait bizarre encore d'avoir couché avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus il y a encore quelques semaines, celui dont il voulait la mort. Et pourtant à aucun instant Levi ne l'a abandonné comme l'aurait fait l'autre, son père.

Il se secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et décida de se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit rejoindre son amant à la cuisine. Ce dernier leva la tête quand il entendit des bruits dans l'escalier. Il se leva de son siège et alla prendre un bol, se doutant de la personne qui arrivait.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, je crois. J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va beaucoup mieux.

- Bien, On a rendez-vous tout à l'heure au commissariat avec Erwin et Mike. Petra viendra aussi. Ce sera plus pratique pour toi lui parler.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de lui parler ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux quand t'es avec elle, dans la limite du raisonnable, mais oui t'es obligé de la voir. Ca fait partie des conditions.

- S'il te plaît Levi, pas aujourd'hui.

- Pas de dérogation. Aujourd'hui c'est aujourd'hui. Maintenant prends ton petit déjeuner.

- T'es pas sympa.

Levi se retint de rire devant la dernière réplique d'Eren. Ce dernier mangea son repas d'une traite. Apparemment ça allait beaucoup mieux.

Une fois douché et habillé pour la journée, ils prirent la route du commissariat. Eren était un peu tendu car la dernière fois qu'il y avait été, s'était lors de son arrestation.

Erwin et Mike les accueillirent chaleureusement et les invitèrent à les suivre dans la salle de réunion. Comme c'était devenu une habitude, le thé pour Levi avait été préparé pour l'occasion. Erwin fit rapidement le point de la situation. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à la partie de Jean, Eren se redressa aussitôt, la panique se lisant dans son regard. Il se plaqua dans un angle de la salle, recroquevillé sur lui, les bras autour de ses jambes, les larmes coulant le long de son visage, complètement terrifié. Levi soupira intérieurement. Il avait craint qu'il fasse une crise d'angoisse, mais pas à ce point là. Il se leva tranquillement, tout en faisant un geste à Erwin et Mike de ne pas intervenir. Il s'approcha lentement de son amant de la nuit dernière.

- Eren calme toi. Jean n'est pas ici. Il est à la prison pour mineur. Il ne pourra plus rien te faire.

Il ne réagissait pas. Il fixait sans vraiment fixer quelque chose derrière Levi. Il n'en tint pas compte et continua son approche. Quand il fut assez près pour le toucher, il s'agenouilla, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Eren, tu m'entends. Tu ne crains rien ici.

Il tendit une main vers Eren. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et il repoussa violemment Levi. Il tenta d'attaquer le plus vieux, mais celui ci le retourna et le maîtrisa assez facilement.

- Putain de bordel de merde, Eren, Calme toi. C'est moi, Levi.

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide Levi ? demanda Erwin prêt à intervenir.

- Non c'est bon, je gère. Il est déjà assez traumatisé comme ça. Eren, je t'en supplie de te calmer.

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes à Levi pour calmer Eren dans sa crise. Erwin et Mike purent dans un sens voir les dégâts que provoquaient sur la santé mentale cette nouvelle drogue.

Quand Eren eut enfin retrouver ses esprits, il se retrouva mal à l'aise avec tout le monde. La réunion fut donc interrompu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Petra, qui prit en charge le gamin le temps que Levi termine de débriefer avec Erwin.

Eren resta prostré tout le temps qu'il fut avec Petra. Le retour jusqu'à la maison des Ackerman fut tout aussi silencieux et Eren une fois rentrée, s'excusa et monta dans la chambre. La tante ne préféra pas poser de questions, mais Mikasa intriguée décida d'aller voir son meilleur ami. Elle toqua et entra aussitôt. Elle profita que Levi n'était pas dans la pièce.

- Eren, c'est moi Mikasa.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

- Y a rien à dire et de toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, c'est normal. Écoute Eren, je…

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! s'écria Eren.

Mikasa, tout en parlant, s'était rapprochée du lit et avait tenté de s'asseoir près de son ami. Eren passa en mode défense aussitôt.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Eren, je ne te reconnais pas ?

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

Eren repoussa violemment Mikasa qui heurta la commode. Levi ne tarda pas à débarquer dans la chambre et fit sortir sa nièce. Mikasa ne jeta même pas un oeil vers Eren et partie s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

Levi eut de nouveau du mal à calmer Eren. Il dû faire appel à un médecin qui administra un calmant à Eren. Une fois endormit et sûr qu'il ne représentait pour le moment aucun danger pour lui et les autres, il alla voir sa nièce afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. Comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper.

- Dégage c'est une chambre de fille ici.

- Hors de question la gamine. On doit parler tous les deux.

- J'ai rien à te dire.

- Je vais de nouveau te le redire, ne t'approche pas d'Eren. Il a subi un grave traumatisme et tu viens de voir certaines séquelles que cela a laissé. C'est peut être ton meilleur ami, mais pour le moment, il a besoin qu'on lui foute la paix.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Je ne reconnais plus du tout le Eren que j'ai toujours connu. Il n'a plus cette étincelle dans les yeux, son sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. C'est plus mon Eren.

- Non en effet pour le moment, ce n'est plus le même Eren que tu as toujours connu. Il s'est vu trahir par la plupart des personnes en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Ne lui en veut pas. Il faut lui laisser du temps pour qu'il réaccorde sa confiance. Mais un jour ou l'autre il reviendra vers toi et tu devras répondre présent. Maintenant descend à la cuisine que je te soigne les ecchymoses sur ton visage.

Une fois Mikasa soignée, il prit rendez vous pour le lendemain à la clinique au service psychiatrie. Il laissa Eren dormir à l'heure du repas et préféra lui monter un en cas froid. Il s'enferma de nouveau pour la nuit avec son amant et protégé, enleva la clé de la porte et verrouilla la fenêtre.

Eren émergea aux alentours de minuit. Il se sentait fébrile, amorphe. Il tenta de se lever, mais se rendit compte que s'était complètement impossible.

- Mange avant de te lever. T'as rien dans le ventre depuis ce matin. Comment te sens tu ?

- Pas très bien. J'ai très mal à la tête.

- Demain matin nous avons rendez-vous à la clinique. Tu dois voir un spécialiste.

- Parce que j'ai fais du mal à Mikasa et à toi ? Pourtant je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'approcher. J'arrive pas à contrôler mes gestes. J'suis en train de devenir fou Levi.

- Tu as juste besoin d'être aidé. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ne te mine pas la santé avec ça. Tiens mange au moins un sandwich pour ne pas avoir faim cette nuit.

Eren ne dit plus un mots et mangea en silence tout en veillant de ne pas en mettre partout sur le lit. Levi ensuite l'emmena à la salle de bain et attendit qu'il est finit pour regagner la chambre. Eren se mit bien de son côté pour dormir. Au bout de vingt minutes, il sentit Levi se coller à lui et l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs. Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Levi mit beaucoup plus de temps à dormir. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus du comportement du gamin. Il voulait tellement qu'il s'en sorte, mais avait l'impression que son état s'aggravait. Il se sentait si impuissant.

Le lendemain matin, Eren ne rencontra pas Mikasa. Il passa la matinée complète en psychiatrie où on lui fit passer tout un tas de test et d'évaluation en tout genre. Quand tout fut enfin finit, Levi rencontra le psychiatre de la clinique. Le verdict tomba sans ambiguïté. Eren développait une sorte de paranoïa skyzophrénique. Un premier traitement allait être mis en place, mais cela ne pouvait se faire qu'avec l'accord du gamin .

Levi discuta longtemps avec Eren pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait et les solutions qui existaient. Il voulait laisser le choix à Eren, tout en le rassurant qu'il ne s'opposerait à aucun d'eux.

Entre l'hospitalisation en centre et tester le traitement, mais pouvoir rester près de Levi, il fit vite son choix. Le traitement consistait à prendre des cachets toutes les douze heures. Levi mit une alarme sur son téléphone afin de bien respecter les heures.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Eren avait débuté le traitement. Il ne sentait aucune différence. Au yeux de Levi pourtant il y en avait. Eren ne sursautait plus au moindre geste ou parole. Il était devenu plus serein. Cela faisait même deux jours qu'ils avaient de nouveaux des rapports le soir avant de s'endormir et Eren était beaucoup moins effrayé.<p>

Mais pour autant il n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Mikasa. Ils s'évitaient le plus possible et durant les repas, aucun des deux n'échangeaient le moindre mots.

Un soir, alors qu'Eren avait la tête qui reposait sur le torse de son amant protecteur, il finit par lui demander.

- Dis Levi, tu crois que Mikasa m'en veut encore ? Je veux dire, je sais que ce que j'ai fais est vraiment très mal. J'aurais pu la tuer. Mais c'est ma seule amie qui me reste maintenant.

- Tu devrais lui parler et tu seras fixé. Tu sais après Mikasa est une Ackerman, têtue et bornée. Je ne pense pas tout de même qu'elle t'en tienne si longtemps rigueur. C'est elle qui est venue à moi quand tu as disparu. Demain essaye de lui parler, si tu veux.

- Ouais, peut être.

- Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu lui parleras.

- Dis Levi.

- Hum ?

- Demain tu pourrais me ramener un nouveau bloc à dessin.

- Quoi t'as déjà fini le dernier ? Il a même pas une semaine.

- Ben je m'ennuie moi à rien faire de la journée.

- Et si je t'emmenai à une expo de peinture ce serait pas mieux ?

- Quoi tu peux m'y emmener ? Mais je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas sortir, enfin moi surtout.

- Moi j'ai rien dis. Tu dois te ménager certes, mais t'es pas en prison que je sache.

Eren se redressa sur ses coudes pour aller capturer les lèvres de son amant. Leur échanges fut doux, pleines de promesses. Cette nuit là Eren s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain Eren et Levi passèrent une première journée hors de la maison des Ackerman. Cela fit le plus grand bien pour les deux hommes. Bien évidement ils avaient quand même le droit à leur garde du corps. Ils rentrèrent peu avant le dîner. Levi alla donner un coup de main à sa tante tandis qu'Eren monta se changer dans la chambre.

Une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête en direction de celle de la chambre de Mikasa. Il inspira profondément et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la chambre de son amie. Il frappa trois coups et attendit. Mikasa entrouvrit la porte. Quand elle reconnut Eren, elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il entra, la porte se referma.

Il était debout en plein milieu de la pièce ne sachant où se mettre. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire.

- Mikasa je….

- Eren je….

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement après avoir démarré ensemble. Ils se regardèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Mikasa lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Elle prit quand à elle place sur son lit. C'est Eren qui commença à parler. Pendant tout le temps de parole d'Eren, elle ne dit rien, ne fit aucun geste vers Eren. Ce dernier lui parla de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de sa mère. Il ne lui parla pas de certains détails comme la prostitution dans la rue, mais il lui relata ce qu'il avait fait durant ces dernières années.

Mikasa écouter attentivement, son regard n'exprimait rien du tout. Quand son meilleur ami eu fini, il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as fui du jour au lendemain. Je suis désolée Eren, de ne pas avoir vu plutôt. Je sais très bien qu'à l'époque je n'aurais rien pu faire contre un adulte. Mais je suis contente car maintenant tu es là de nouveau.

Eren lui sourit et ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Levi ne voyant pas Eren redescendre rapidement était monté voir dans la chambre. Ne le voyant pas, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa nièce. Il entendit le son de sa voix. Il s'appuya contre le mur, jouant les espions. Quand il les entendit rire, il se redressa et repartit à la cuisine. Il était content que le gamin s'ouvre à nouveau à ses amis et particulièrement à sa nièce.

L'ambiance s'en ressentit aussitôt et le dîner se passa de façon plus chaleureuse. Tout le monde riait de bon coeur. Ils regardèrent tous la télé, Eren calé contre son amant.

Une fois de nouveau seuls dans leur chambre, Levi s'allongea contre son amant qui s'était mis sur le ventre. Il lui embrassa la nuque, descendit entre les omoplates. Ses mains effleuraient la cambrure des reins, faisant naître de délicieux frissons aux gamins. Il le retourna et se positionna au niveau du bassin de son amant. Il lui captura les lèvres, maltraitant la lèvre inférieure. Eren lui ouvrit sa bouche et leur langues se mélangèrent à travers les gémissements d'anticipation du plus jeune. Les lèvres de Levi s'attaquèrent rapidement aux deux bourgeons rosés. Eren frémissait de tout son corps. Les mains de ce dernier étaient parties s'aventurer sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

Levi allait préparer Eren à l'étape suivante quand son téléphone sonna. Il pesta contre son futur interlocuteur. Il reconnut aussitôt le numéro d'Erwin.

- J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse de me déranger à cette heure ! J'étais occupé.

- Désolé Levi, mais c'est plus qu'important. Tout est fini. Le procureur réclame la présence d'Eren maintenant pour une identification. On vous attend au poste.

- Nous serons là dans une demi heure.

Levi raccrocha et se retourna vers Eren.

_**A suivre ^^**_


End file.
